Sly Love - Inuyasha Love Story
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: Ren was lucky enough to be found after her parents were killed, she is Kagome's older adopted sister, but that doesn't matter to them, especially when they jump into the Feudal Era and finds out a few things that were unknown. Only own OCs.
1. Prologue

**Student Leaver File**

 **Name:** Ren (First name - Meaning: Water Lily), Higurashi ( _Adopted last name - Meaning: Sunset_ ). Note: Unknown last name.  
 **Age:** 17 years old.  
 **Born:** May 3rd, 1982 ( _Found in Bone Eater Well_ ).  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Height:** 5,5" (165cm)  
 **Weight:** 114b - slender  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **Family:** Mrs Higurashi ( _Adopted Mother_ ), Mr Higurashi ( _Adopted Father,_ _ **Deceased**_ ), Kagome Higurashi ( _Adopted Younger Sister_ ), Sota Higurashi ( _Adopted Younger Brother_ ), Mr Higurashi ( _Adopted Grandfather_ ).  
 **Friends:** Kagome, Sota, classmates, Mother, Grandfather.  
 **Occupation:** High School Student.  
 **Clubs:** Archery, Kendo, Class President, self-defence instructor.  
 **Skills:** Archery, swordsmanship, weapons knowledge, good memory, hand to hand combat, first aid, studying, languages, weapons, accuracy.  
 **Likes:** Fighting, training, studying, school, books, weapons, family, friends, history.  
 **Dislikes:** Stupid people, flirts, losing, bullies, boredom, death.  
 **Personality:** Smug, intelligent, protective, supportive, bubbly, childish, sarcastic, loving, caring, proud, bold, collected, calm, wise, hard-headed.  
 **Nicknames:** Miss Higurashi, Lily, Water Lily, Lilypad, Cutie, Darling, Sweetie, Kitty, Big Sis.  
 **Looks:** Long straight black hair (different styles), pale, blue eyes.  
 **Wears:** School uniform, flats, socks, jackets, coats, trainers, boots, jeans, tops, skirts, shirts, shorts, t-shirts, dresses, high heels, high heeled boots, oversized shirts.

 **Feudal; Era Demon Report**

 **Name:** Ren (First name - Meaning: Water Lily), Yamamoto ( _Last name - Meaning In a Village_ ), Higurashi ( _Adopted last name - Meaning: Sunset_ ).  
 **Age:** 17 years old.  
 **Born:** May 3rd, 1982 ( _Found in Bone Eater Well_ ), Feudal Era (Kings Land North)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Species:** Half Demon - Kitsune  
 **Height:** 5,5" (165cm)  
 **Weight:** 114b - slender  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **Family:** Nishi Yamamoto ( _Mother -_ _ **Deceased**_ ), Daichi Yamamoto ( _Father -_ _ **Deceased**_ ), Mrs Higurashi ( _Adopted Mother_ ), Mr Higurashi ( _Adopted Father,_ _ **Deceased**_ ), Kagome Higurashi ( _Adopted Younger Sister_ ), Sota Higurashi ( _Adopted Younger Brother_ ), Mr Higurashi ( _Adopted Grandfather_ ).  
 **Future relationships:** Inuyasha ( _Husband_ ), Ino no Taisho ( _Father-in-law -_ _ **Deceased**_ ), Izayoi ( _Mother-in-law -_ _ **Deceased**_ ), Sesshomaru ( _Brother-in-law_ ), Hojo ( _Brother-in-law_ ), Shippo ( _Adopted son_ ).  
 **Friends:** Kagome, Sota, classmates, Mother, Grandfather, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Kirara, Kaede, people they've saved.  
 **Occupation:** High School Leaver, Protector.  
 **Clubs:** Archery, Kendo, Class President, self-defence instructor. ( _Former)_  
 **Skills:** Archery, swordsmanship, weapons knowledge, good memory, hand to hand combat, first aid, studying, languages, weapons, accuracy, self-healing, enhanced reflexes, inhuman strength, inhuman speed, agile, durable, regeneration, high-level senses.  
 **Powers:** Fox magic, fox magic tools, firebombs, Foxfire, sword transformation, full demon.  
 **Weapons:** Sourukaru (Soulcursed) sword (family sword) - flame based, throwing darts, bow & arrows, fox magic tools.  
 **Likes:** Fighting, training, studying, school, books, weapons, family, friends, history, reading, Feudal Era, sunny weather, warm weather, sweet foods.  
 **Enemies:** Naraku, Sesshomaru (sometimes), Band of 7, Kanna, Kagura, Kikyo, Naraku's incarnations.  
 **Dislikes:** Stupid people, flirts, losing, bullies, boredom, death, bad guys, Naraku, some humans, some demons, her real grandparents.  
 **Personality:** Smug, intelligent, protective, supportive, bubbly, childish, sarcastic, loving, caring, proud, bold, collected, calm, wise, hard-headed.  
 **Nicknames:** Miss Higurashi, Lily, Water Lily, Lilypad, Cutie, Darling, Sweetie, Kitty, Big Sis, My Lily, Miss Yamamoto, Lady Ren, Foxy, Kitsune, Mama.  
 **Looks:** Long pale pink straight hair (different styles), pale, pink eyes, fox ears, claws, fangs, foxtail.  
 **Wears:** School uniform, flats, socks, jackets, coats, trainers, boots, jeans, tops, skirts, shirts, shorts, t-shirts, dresses, high heels, high heeled boots, oversized shirts, colourful kimonos.

 **Prologue**

 **3rd POV:**

 _On a quiet, tranquil night, stands a large stone castle full of people inside conversing over the news of their King and Queen's first born child and future ruler of their land. The night of celebration suddenly comes to an end, screams penetrate the night's once-quiet atmosphere, soon fire breaks out within the castle, people once celebrating run for their lives. This night once full of hope and happiness now filled with agony and despair, and one couple knew just who had ruined their night of celebration. People flee the castle, in the crowds a couple escapes with a bundle in the woman's arms, she holds the bundle firmly as they race off into the night._

 _In the dark of the forest closest to the burning castle, the couple run looking over their shoulders frantically fear of being followed. "We're getting close!" The man shouts as they run through the forest, he holds his Wife and Queen's hand, she squeezes his hand in turn as she holds the bundle tighter to her chest._

" _We have to get to the East." The woman replies as she hears a snap of a branch behind them, she turns her head once again to see a shadow following them._

" _Go, I'll slay this creature!" The man orders his wife, she stops looking at him but nods understanding before taking off running again._

 _The man watches his Wife run with their bundle of joy and faces the creature in front of him as he draws his weapon. He looks ahead at the Demon in front of him and gets into a battle stance, the Demon jumps down from the tree and leaps onto the man, but he slices down the middle killing the Demon._

 _The woman runs fast with the bundle in her arms and sees a clearing ahead of her; she jumps into the clearing seeing just grass and a small wooden well. She darts her eyes around in hopes of finding her Husband but no such luck, she hears the rustle of the leaves from the wind. A scent flows through the wind reaching the woman's nose, and it was one she was all too familiar with. The blood of her beloved._

" _So you've found me." The man mutters and turns to see two shadowy figures cloaked in darkness. He swings his weapon at the figures and readies for his next fight._

" _Don't think a human like yourself will win against us." A man's voice comes from the taller cloaked figure, the smaller one leaps towards the man and slashes him with her sharp claws._

" _No!" The woman cries out and feels the loss of her husband and races to the well in front of her. She places the bundle down on the edge of the wooden well and looks down at the small newborn baby looking up with its pale pink eyes much like her Mother. "I love you so much little Lilypad." The woman cries with tears falling onto the face of the baby, it tries reaching for its Mother, and the woman pulls out some parchment and places it onto the blanket cuddling the baby. "I know you'll grow up big and strong, just like your Father."_

 _The man lies bleeding out on the ground as the shadowy figures stand over him, the life slowly leaves his body. "She'll be gone before you can get her. My Lily will be your downfall; she will rule the North." He mutters before the last breath leaves his body._

 _The woman holds her chest in pain as she feels her beloved gone from this world and looks down at their child and slowly lowers her down into the well and turns to see the two shadowy figures walk calmly towards her. "Mother, Father." She greets the figures and feels her child's presence disappear from this world and felt truly alone. "She's gone now, do what you must." She lowers her head ready for the attack._

 _At the bottom of the well the baby wiggles around but can't move much and lets out cries, sometime during the crying it feels light flood into the bottom of the well, it opens its light blue eyes to see a bright beam of light coming from the top. "There's a baby down there!" A man shouts and feels the light leave before coming back again. It hears the sound of movement getting closer and soon arms around it flooding its body with warmth._

" _Hello there." Another man's voice, it looks up at the man, he seems nice, and he slowly climbs out of the well where a senior man and a woman stand. The woman rushes over to the man and baby and takes it from his arms into her own._

" _There's a note." The older man announces and takes the note. "To whoever found my precious Ren, please keep her safe there are forces at work that wish us to be apart, but we hope she lives a happy and full life with you and one day she will find the love she was always meant to have, thank you, her loving Parents." The man reads it out; the younger man looks at the woman and smiles._

" _What do you say?" The man asks the woman she looks up from the baby in her arm as she couldn't help but coddle._

" _Can we keep her?" She asks him with so much hope in her voice._

" _Anything for you." He replies she smiles at him and looks down at the baby._

" _Welcome to the family Ren Higurashi." The woman smiles and moves her finger to stroke the chubby cheek of the baby, she smiles up at the woman and grabs hold of her finger with a small giggle wiggling around in her arms._

 **Finally, I have completed it, I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you have any questions, I hope they are either answered in this chapter or future chapters and can't wait to write the next. Please show how much you liked it by either favouriting, following or commenting. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**

 **Every month I would focus on one story that I have on my list like this on the 20th of every month I change focus. On the 20th of July I change to do One Piece The Strawhat's Red Devil then 20th of August it would be Soul Eater Daughter Stein then 20th of September Harry Potter The Darkmore Series then 20th of October Inuyasha Sly Love and finally 20th of November BNHA Explosive Love and the cycle would begin again. So let me know even if you just like the book then I will take that as a yes thank you and let me know soon or even if you only have any suggestions for the books or my update plan.**


	2. The Girls Who Overcame

**The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 _Flashbacks_

" **Fighting Technique"**

 **3rd POV:**

 _In the mountains, a remote village sits with the village in the Feudal Era of Japan. This day is not filled with happiness but fear and anger as the men of the village try to stop a Half-Demon named Inuyasha, the village men run away as the Half-Demon tries freeing himself. "It's Inuyasha!" The Village Men shouts as Inuyasha frees himself and leaps into the sky while still trapped in a net. He slashes at the net with his sharp claw-like nails with malice and frees himself of the net. He jumps into the air as some grappling hooks shootout at him as he stops quickly, but the boy dodges them quickly as he jumps into the air again heading for the village temple._

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

 _Inuyasha darts down into the temple roof and looks around as smoke surrounds him, he covers his sensitive nose with his sleeve as he looks at the glowing necklace ahead of him. He walks forward and grabs the necklace with a bright pink jewel at the end. He grabs it as the Villagers barge in throwing the doors open, Inuyasha snaps his head at them as they stand in the entryway of the temple and throw spears at him trying to take him down but seem to miss. One of them knocks into a lantern and the temple catches fire which wasn't the outcome they all wanted. Inuyasha escapes the blazing temple through the only escape route, the roof, as he floats in the air the temple below him explodes. "That'll teach you! WIth this in my possession… I can become a real demon!" Inuyasha gushes as he looks intently at the glowing pink orb on the necklace and lands on the ground._

" _Inuyasha!" A woman's voice pierces the air, as the Half-Demon while running away, and an arrow hits him in the higher chest area, pinning him to a tree behind him. The necklace in his hand falls through his fingers, the necklace falls to the ground, and he sees the woman dressed in the traditional priestess attire looking at him with determination._

" _Ki...Kikyo…! Why, you…!" He struggles to speak as he raises a hand, striving for a while and falls into unconsciousness. The woman soon drops to her knees with fatigue, as blood trails behind her from an earlier attack. A small girl with an eye patch on rushes to her side._

" _Sister!" The little girl calls out to the woman as she holds her side._

" _Lady Kikyo! She's badly wounded." A villager calls out in worry for their Priestess._

" _Sister… how did you get hurt?" The young girl asks her curious and concern in her voice._

" _My cowardliness… has resulted in this. And all for this… 'Jewel of the Four Souls.'" Kikyo says as she looks at the jewel at the end of the necklace with malice and winces in pain from her deadly wound._

" _Sister, we must tend to your injury!" The young girl supports her sister as she tries reasoning with her._

" _I am beyond saving. So listen to me, Kaede. Take this Sacred Jewel… and burn it with my body. It must never get into the hand of evildoers!" She warns her sister and clenches the orb on the necklace tightly and falls onto her side as she slips into unconsciousness from the blood loss._

" _Sister! Sister!" Young Kaede yells out in fear._

 _Kikyo is later laid to rest on in flames, dancing around her body as she holds the necklace in a prayer stance looking peaceful and soon her body along with the jewel burn._

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

 **Ren's POV:**

' _Every day I wish I could just get a little adventure, I already finished High School with high marks and even have a part-time job to save money for my future, but even then there's not an ounce of excitement in my life.'_ As the thoughts run through my head I sit in front of my vanity in my room as I brush my long raven black hair, I sigh as another day of nothing but boring normal life awaits me.

Sorry, I never introduced myself, I'm Ren Higurashi, the oldest daughter, I'm adopted, but the only way you can tell I am is that I don't share the same eye colour as my siblings. I have light blue eyes, from my biological parents but I still love my adopted family, they raised me like I was there own and I love them dearly for the life they've provided me.

Let's get back to the story, shall we?

I live in a shrine in Tokyo; it's a beautiful place where the Higurashi family live it's our Grandpa, our Mother, me the oldest daughter, Kagome the youngest daughter and Sota, the only son and the youngest of all three of us. Kagome and Sota are still in school, and I stay at home helping around the house and shrine, with my Grandpa and Mum. I stop brushing my hair and tie it up into a complex ponytail and a simple outfit as I was just taking Sota to school as Mum has other plans before I have to help Grandpa out in the shrine. Today though feels somewhat peculiar, but I can't place what it is.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

The same day after finishing my chores it's now afternoon, and my siblings are back from school. I hold my wrapped up gift in my hands as I walk down the stairs into the lower part of the house, I look in the kitchen to see Sota doing his homework at the table and Mum cooking dinner and hear Kagome in the living room. "A Scared Jewel?" She asks Grandpa as she looks at him in confusion.

"Yes! This Jewel will bring happiness and prosperity without fail!" Grandpa promotes as Kagome holds up a keychain with a mini-plaque and a purple orb attached at the end.

"You're selling this marble thing? Keychain charms are out of style!" She complains I shake my head at the pair of them.

"It's no ordinary keychain! The ball at the end is the Sacred Jewel… this shrines'… huh?" He gets cut off by our cat Buyo as he paws at the orb Kagome holds out making a jingling noise he seems to like and Grandpa glares at the pair as Kagome teases Buyo with the end of the keychain. "Now heed this, Kagome. The origin of this shrine's Sacred Jewel... huh?" Again he's interrupted as Buyo plays with the keychain again but louder. "The origin of this Sacred Jewel is…" Kagome seems to have enough herself as she clenches the keychain.

"Hey, Gramps! Remember what day tomorrow is?" Kagome asks him as she interrupts him yet again.

"Oh, how could I forget my dear youngest Granddaughter's birthday?" He asks as he gets her present.

"A present for me?!" She exclaims in excitement as she looks at the present he hands her.

"The mummified hand of a water imp is sure to bring happiness. In fact, the origin of that is…" Grandpa keeps going on but Kagome like every year is disappointed.

"Have a snack, Buyo." She gives away the mummified foot to him who seems to be happy as he bites into it and trots away.

"No, don't give it away!" Grandpa tries catching Buyo but fails.

"Now Grandpa, that's not what any fifteen-year-old wants for their birthday," I announce my presence, they look over at me in the doorway of the living room, Kagome seems to zone in on the wrapped gift in my hands.

"Is that for me?" She asks with intrigue, every year I get her something that she would want and help Sota and Mum seeing as I'm the closest to both gender and age.

"Yep." I pop the 'p' and hand her the gift, she rips apart the wrapping, and she pulls out a teddy bear with an outfit on which is the same as her school uniform, I got this along with a new outfit for her that she saw in a shop a few weeks ago.

"Thank you! Thank you! Sis!" She gushes, she drops them before grabbing me in a bear hug.

"I know you liked the outfit and I thought you could use a new bear after Buyo got the last one," I answer as she continues to hug me. "Come on let's go for dinner."

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

At the dining table, we all sit around in our seats eating the food Mum has made us, Grandpa holds up a pickle from his bowl with his chopsticks. Now then, the origin of these pickled vegetables is…" Grandpa tries to say, but Kagome cuts him off.

"They're donations from a shrine-visitor, right?" With that said Grandpa bows his head in embarrassment.

"Now Kagome, leave Grandpa alone." I chime in as the peacekeeper.

"Oh, Ren could you take Sota to school tomorrow," Mum asks me, I look over her smiling and nod my head and looks at my younger brother.

"No problem, I can go shopping too if you'd like Mum," I add on, she smiles with gratitude.

"That would be wonderful thank you, Ren." She thanks me and we continue eating.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

Night falls over our home, and it's time for bed, Sota stays in my room as I am brushing my hair out and turn to see him sleeping with Buyo on my bed. "Come on little man," I tell him and take him into a hug as I go into his room as he somehow fell asleep again on my bed. I tuck him into his bed before checking up on Kagome to see her looking out the window at the old tree in the courtyard again. I sigh and move on back to my room and get into bed and turn off my lamp and dream of adventures.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

I sit in my room again as I go my hair in a braid and put on a jacket as I have to take Sota to school, I jump up from my seat and bounce down the stairs seeing the table all set and everyone sitting eating breakfast. I sit down next to Kagome as I dig into my food, "Remember Ren, you have to take Sota to school today." Mum reminds me, I nod as I continue eating.

"I remember," I reply and look at Sota as he eats and once finish put my bowl in the sink and grab my purse. "Come on Sota, we don't want to be late like Kagome," I comment hoping she hears me.

"Oh no!" I hear her exclaim from the living room and she rushes into the corridor as we leave.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

I walk outside with Sota as he holds Buyo's cat bowl trying to find the cat but I hear a scratching sound coming from my right. "Sota let's have a look over here." I point out as I walk over to the Hidden Well and the noise gets a little louder; I stand in the doorway of the wooden temple as Sota peers inside.

"I'm off!" I hear Kagome shout as she runs past us but stops. "Huh? Sota? Ren?" She questions looking at us as we stand.

"Sis…" Both Sota and I say at the same time.

"Ren, you know Sota isn't supposed to play around here." Kagome tries scolding me.

"But Buyo…" Sota says with worry for our family pet.

"Did he go into the Hidden Well?" Kagome asks as we look inside, I walk inside with Kagome with as we walk towards the staircase to the wooden Well in the centre with planks and charms thanks to Grandpa.

"Buyo! I think he's at the bottom." Sota calls down at us.

"Why don't you go down?" I ask him with Kagome next to me.

"This place gives me the creeps," Sota replies from the top, and I look over at him smiling.

"Such a scaredy cat! Be a man!" I tease him as a faint scraping noise comes from inside the Well as if in a horror movie.

"Something's down there!" Sota hides behind me in fear of what stories Grandpa had told us growing up.

"Stupid. It's the cat! Aw, man…" Kagome snaps with irritation as we walk down the stairs as another scraping noise comes from the well.

"That sound? From inside the well?" I wonder and feel something move across my leg and hear Kagome scream, making Sota fall onto his back.

"Buyo!" He calls out to our cat as he moves around Kagome's feet purring loudly, she picks him up in her arms.

"You scared me! Don't scream so loud, sis!" He scolds her.

"Watch it! I'm down here 'cause you're scared!" She taunts him as I turn around a light emits from the well behind us and the planks of wood keeping the well-shut rumble from a force from inside. A vortex of energy surges out from the well, breaking the planks of wood and charms scatter behind us.

"Sis!" Sota calls out to us as I feel arms wrap around me, I turn my head to Kagome to see more hands grabbing her as we are lifted off the ground into the air and away from Sota. "Sis!" He calls out for us again as I turn my head to look behind me seeing a woman with six hands grabbing Kagome and me.

"Such joy! I can feel my strength returning! My body is coming to life again!" The woman says to herself in a creepy voice. The centipede woman lowers her body, which was once bones, fills out turning into a long centipede body. "You have it, don't you?" She asks and licks the side of Kagome's face with a long pointed tongue.

"Let us go! You're disgusting!" Kagome shouts as we struggle to get free from her grasp I see Kagome shove her left hand into the centipede woman's face. "Let me go, I said!" As she shouts this, light emits from her palm which throws the woman back and releasing Kagome.

"You little…! You won't escape from me! The Sacred Jewel…!" The woman sneers as she fades away with me as well, I try to reach out for Kagome.

"Kagome!" I shout out to her as we fade out of sight.

"Ren!" She shouts back, but it's too late as we appear somewhere else.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

 **3rd POV:**

Kagome continues to fall as her older sister and the centipede woman finally fade away; a pink light emits from Kagome's stomach, one of the woman's arms which had broken off still grabs hold of her. "The Sacred Jewel?" She questions to herself thinking Ren is with her and feels the arm loosen its grip on her. "Huh?" She lands gently onto the bottom of the well, she catches her breath looking at the opening of the well but doesn't see the wooden ceiling of the hut but opening blue sky above. "Are we inside the well? Was that a dream Ren? Ren?" She looks around the small space but doesn't see her older sister but finds the broken human arm and comes to realise her dear older sister has disappeared. "It wasn't a dream! I gotta get out and find Ren!" She stands up and shouts out. "Sota! Are you there? Is Ren up there with you! Get Gramps! We need to find Ren!" But there is no answer; she grips onto the vines growing off the walls of the well and climbs towards the top. "That kid! He ran away! I need to find Sis!" She spots a white glowing butterfly flutter near her, and it flies to the top of the well.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

Kagome reaches the top of the well; she pulls herself over the edge of the well to see that it is no longer the interior of the hut but lush greenery and forest instead and sits down on the ledge to collect herself.

"Where's this? I know I fell into the well at the shrine with Ren, but…" She gets off the edge of the well and walks around as she calls out. "Gramps! Mum! Gramps! Mum!" she continues to walk into the forest, with birds tweeting in the pleasant forest, she walks towards a tree with two wooden planks with writing on. She walks towards them and reads them out. "'To the two fallen lovers.' Strange." She says to herself and continues to walk on. "Sota… Ren… Buyo… the shrine is gone." She looks up to see something she does know. "The Sacred Tree!" She cries out and runs towards it happily for something familiar to her. "What a relief!" She cheers as she pushes away some bushes trying to get closer to the tree. "I'm close to home!" She hopes that she can see her family again, Kagome stops in her tracks seeing the Sacred Tree in front of her but not the same as she remembered as there's a boy pinned to the tree by an arrow in his chest with roots growing over his body.

He looks peaceful as if sleeping and Kagome can't help but think of how cute he is but not as much as one boy at her school she's had a crush on for a while. "A boy?" She questions and climbs up the roots of the tree towards the boy. "Hey, what're you doing?" She wonders but soon notices two dog ears attached to his head. "These… aren't human ears. I want to touch them…" She rubs his ears curiously with both hands and stops slouching over. "Though maybe I shouldn't be doing that. I need to find Ren." As she says this, a group of villagers appear and draw arrows aimed at Kagome.

"You there! What're you up to?!" A man demands as he draws back the string to his bow, they don't wait for an answer and fire their arrows at Kagome as she cowers onto the boy, the arrows all miss and hit the tree trunk and more villagers rush towards her.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

At the village square, Kagome sits with her hands and ankles tied up on a straw mat on the ground with the villagers surrounding her. "Hey! Why am I tied up?!" Kagome demands looking up at them gossiping villagers.

"A young girl in strange clothing."

"From a foreign land?"

"Will there be a war again?"

"Just before rice planting season? We're so short-handed as it is!"

Perhaps she's a fox in disguise?"

"Better a shape-changer thank another war." The villagers continue to speculate.

" _Topknots...topknots… all of them have topknots! Where is this place?!"_ Kagome ponders as she surveys all of the villagers.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" The main villager orders as an old woman with an eyepatch in priestess clothing, holding a bundle and a bow in her hands walks towards Kagome.

" _Great. Here comes ANOTHER weirdo."_ She complains, the old woman hands her arrows over to the man from before and reaches a hand into her bundle, she comes out with some powder and throws it at Kagome as she struggles. "Hey! What're you doing?!" She demands but her question is ignored.

"They told me a demon was found in the Inuyasha Forest. I thought some ritual purification was in order." The old woman responds.

"Then could she be a foreign spy?" A villager asks worriedly.

"Yes, but to spy on what? We can barely feed ourselves in this village." The old woman Kaede replies as she looks at the young girl before them carefully and look closer with surprise and walks closer to the girl. "You there. Let me take a good look at your face." She grabs hold of Kagome's chin turning her face left to right. "Look clever, girl!"

"You!" Kagome sneers as she glares at the old woman.

"Such a likeness… to my sister Kikyo." Kaede mutters loud enough.

"Huh?" Kagome looks confused at the old woman.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

Night falls over the small village as Kagome sits inside Lady Kaede's hut as she hands her a bowl of stew. "Looks delicious! Thank you!" Kagome's mood changed as she drinks her stew.

"Forgive us. With so many wars these days, our young ones have become rash. Even if I tell them we've no business with wars, they refuse to listen and only gave me more to worry about." Kaede explains looking at the younger girl.

"This, uh… isn't Tokyo, is it?" Kagome asks thinking of her home and family.

"'Tokyo'...? Never heard of such a place. Is that your homeland?" Kaede inquires looking at her.

"Yes, well… I'dl like to go home soon and find my older sister." She tells her. " _Not that I know how, exactly."_ She feels the intent look the woman gives her and slurps up more of the stew thinking of her sister and the rest of her family.

"Fifty years have passed since that day." Kaede ponders to herself when a loud crash comes from outside disturbing the quiet night.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

Outside the demon, centipede woman crashes into another hut and continues knocking down huts as the villagers run from the beast, a bell rings out as Kaede and Kagome rush out of her shelter. "What's going on?" Kaede demands at the running villagers.

"An evil spirit!" A passing villager shouts as the centipede demon-woman, she holds a horse in her mouth as several villagers fire arrows at her, she just swipes them away from her with her long tail. She flings the horse in the direction of Kagome and Kaede, and luckily they manage to take a step back dodging the poor animal.

"That again!" Kagome shouts in shock and hopes to see her sister again.

"Hand me the Sacred Jewel!" The Centipede woman demands swooping down at Kaede and Kagome but misses them again.

"The Sacred Jewel? Do you have it?" She asks the young girl looking at her.

"I don't know! I don't know about any Sacred Jewel!" She replies as two villagers fire arrows at the demon while she's in midair.

" Give it to me! Give it to me!" The demon demands as she spins her body swiping her spinning tail at the villagers.

" _That demon! It's coming after me! She has Ren; I need to find her!"_ Kagome thinks as she looks at the demon.

"Our spears and arrows have no effect!" A villager shouts over in distress.

"We must throw her into the Dry Well!" Kaede orders back at him.

" _Dry well?"_ Kagome ponders looking at them. " _The well in the Inuyasha Forest."_ She states. " _That's the well I climbed out of and lost Ren in."_ She looks over at Kaede. "Which way is the forest?" She asks her and turns around seeing the light. "Where the light is shining?" She doesn't wait for an answer as she runs off into the forest.

"What did you say?!" Kaede asks in a shout as the strange girl runs off and the demon swoops down at the old woman and villagers again as Kagome runs jumping into a shallow pond.

"Let it pursue me!" Kagome shouts back at them.

"That girl! How can an ordinary girl see the foul vapours that rise from the forest?" Kaede ponders aloud.

"Priestess Kaede!" A villager shouts out at them, and several other villagers and horses approach her, she climbs onto a horse with one of the village men.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

Kagome runs through a lone path, panting heavily from the exercise and runs towards the forest with colourful light shining above. " _Will I be saved? Will I? Will I find Ren?"_ She wonders and looks back to see the demon chasing after her. " _Gramps! Mum! Save me! Someone help!"_ "Someone help me!" She yells out as she runs hoping for a saviour.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

Deeper within the forest a pink ear points up to the sky and turns hearing the cry from Kagome further out. A young girl with long pink hair looks down at the wooden Well and turns around and races off into the forest to find the owner of the cry for help. " _Hang on I'm on my way!"_ The girl shouts in her head as she jumps over a large fallen tree.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

At the Sacred Tree the boy who was sealed to the trunk emits a pink glow that pulses around him, the seal seems broken as his hand suddenly clenches a little as he wakes up. "I can smell it… the scent of the woman who killed me! It's approaching!" The boy smirks evilly and tries taking out the arrow from his chest, but the arrow put up a barrier stopping him from pulling it out. "Damn!" He snaps and hears a breaking of a twig. "Who the hell are you?" He demands, looking at the pink haired girl that stands before him.

"What's it to you?" She snaps back at him shocking him with her reaction.

 _ **The Girls Who Overcame… and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**_

Kagome runs up a slipe within the forest, the demon centipede close behind her as they venture further into the forest. "Give me the Sacred Jewel!" The demon demands again.

"I don't have any such thing!" Kagome yells back at her as she runs up the slope, the demon lunges at her, crashing into the ground sending Kagome flying. She flips in the air and lands in front of the white-haired boy and pink-haired girl who stop their glaring to look at the girl as she groans in pain.

"Hey, Kikyo! Why are you wasting time with the Centipede Monster?" The boy asks her though not knowing it was the wrong girl.

"Did I just hear… talking?!" Kagome wonders and looks up seeing the white-haired boy awake and looking down at her with a girl with pink hair that looks almost familiar to her. "Are you alive?" She asks him the obvious.

"Kill her in one strike, Kikyo. Just like the time you killed me. Huh? Don't look so dumb! Lost your mind already, Miss Kikyo?" He taunts the wrong woman.

"Kikyo? Kikyo? Who's this Kikyo?! You listen here, my name is…" Kagome snaps but gets stopped by the pink haired girl.

"She's coming." The girl cuts them off as the demon centipede lunges again for Kagome from behind. She dodges out of the way as a few grappling hooks appear. They hit the demon some, and the villagers come closer towards the demon.

"All right! Heave!" A villager orders with the others.

"Right!" The villagers reply pulling on the grappling hook, reeling the demon in.

"I'm saved…" Kagome sighs in relief at the sight of them.

"So hopeless, Kikyo!" The boy insults her; the pink haired girl glares at the boy.

"Hey, you! Don't mistake me! I said I'm not Kikyo!" She scolds him as she walks right in front of him.

"Shut up! Who else would give off a scent like you? Huh?" He asks her and sniffs her but realises her mistake. "Or… maybe not Kikyo."

"Finally! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She spells it out for him, the pink haired girl lunges for the girl and pulls her into a hug.

"My little Kagome!" The girl cheers, Kagome looks at the girl strangely and wonders how she knew the nickname her older sister calls her.

"Who are you?" The boy interrupts them.

"My name is Ren." The pinkette snaps and Kagome looks closer, seeing the pinkette along with her pink eyes but she knew her older sister too well.

"Ren!" Kagome attacks her in a bear hug.

"Kikyo seemed smarter. And she was a beauty." The boy says to himself as he looks at the two girls curiously, he looks between them feeling a clench in his stomach. Kagome hears his comment and gets riled up, the newly transformed Ren tries calming her down, and the demon centipede suddenly grabs her from behind, pulling her away, Ren grabs her hand as she grabs onto the boy's long white hair.

"Let go of me!" Kagome shouts at the demon.

"Ouch! You let go of me!" The boy shouts at Ren, lastly with the villagers Lady Kaede and the man arrive.

"Priestess Kaede! Inuyasha!" A villager points out as she looks at the three in shock.

"Inuyasha has awakened? The spell that was cast was eternal! So why…?" Kaede wonders as she looks at the scene in front of her seeing Inuyasha an unknown pink demon and Kagome struggling with the demon centipede.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" The demon demands again like a broken record.

"Let me go!" Kagome demands as she holds onto her sister's hand.

" _The Sacred Jewel?"_ Inuyasha gapes in shock, and the demon opens her mouth revealing all her sharp teeth, about to bite into Kagome.

"Stop!" Kagome shouts out as she raises a hand to the demon again and a fore emits from Kagome's pal and hits the beast, causing her to let go of her, she falls into her sister's arms and the human arms of the demon drop off.

"Didn't something like that happen in the well?" Ren asks her younger sister as Kagome look at her hand, and the villagers gasp in amazement.

"But… why can I do these things?" Kagome asks and looks at her sister.

"What's wrong?" Ren asks as Kagome notices a glow from the side of her torso.

"Something is shining!" She exclaims, and the demon lunges at her, and this time she is thrown into the air, as she flies in the air, the glow exits her body becoming a pink orb.

" _From within me… is that the Sacred Jewel?"_ Kagome thinks as she falls to the ground, the orb landing in front of her.

"Give me that Jewel! Hurry!" Inuyasha shouts down to the fallen girl, but before she can reach it the demon circles her body around the tree and Kagome a few times and squeezes and presses the two Higurashi girls into Inuyasha and the tree. As the three who could be most likely to grab the fallen orb are pinned to the tree leaving the orb defenceless.

"I heard that a half-demon brat was after the Sacred Jewel. So you're the one?" The demon questions, looking at the boy.

" _A half-demon? What is he anyway? What happened to Ren?"_ Kagome wonders as she looks between the two.

"Don't underestimate me, Centipede Monster! I can take care of you… if I really get down to business." Inuyasha sneers at her.

"You! You're awfully arrogant! Are you strong?" Ren asks him looking at his face with a look of determination.

"Huh?" He looks down at her in her new light pink eyes.

"Well, are you?" She asks him.

"What can he do, strapped down like that? He's under a powerful spell." The demon taunts the half-demon as she bends down to the Sacred Jewel. "Just stay where you are and watch!" She picks up the Jewel with her tongue swallowing it whole.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha snaps.

"It swallowed the Jewel!" A villager points out in fear.

"No! What will happen, Priestess Kaede?!" Another villager asks as the fallen limbs of the demon start glowing and reattach to the beast.

"Its arms are growing again…!" Kagome exclaims in shock; the demon shakes a little with her skin falling off her body, revealing a grotesque rotten skeleton.

"Rejoice! My power is being restored!" The demon cheers and tightens her body, and the pressure brings Kagome and Ren down.

"Its got me!" Kagome struggles trying to wiggle out of the demon's grip.

"Hey. can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asks the raven-haired girl but doesn't look at her he can't seem to take his eyes off the pinkette who clings to his sleeve.

"Huh?" Kagome asks looking up at him as the demon continues to crush the two girls.

"I'm asking if you can pull out this arrow!" Inuyasha snaps at her.

"This arrow?" She reaches for it. "This one?" As she almost reaches it, Kaede gets off her horse.

"Do not remove it! That arrow secures the spell on Inuyasha! You must not free Inuyasha!" Kaede cautions her, but it just riles up the boy.

"You old hag, wake up! Do you want to become fodder for the centipede?! Once it completely absorbs the Sacred Jewel, it'll be the end!" He shouts at the old woman. "Come on! Do you want to die here, too?!" He asks and looks at Ren who shares a pleading look with her sister.

" _I-I don't understand, not any of it…!"_ Kagome stutters inside her thoughts and grabs the arrow and looks at her sister. " _But I know one thing…"_ She pulls on the arrow hard. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She shouts, and a pink glow emits from the arrow, and it disintegrates from Inuyasha's chest.

"It disappeared…! The arrow that held my sister's spell…!" Kaede blurts out as the light grows stronger as the spell around Inuyasha peels away, it soon fades away, and Inuyasha feels his power returning.

"Inu… ya… sha?" Ren questions looking up at him as he starts laughing hysterically, the demon sees this loosens her hold before tightening her grip on them, but Inuyasha breaks free, destroying her body into pieces from the attack. Ren and Kagome get thrown from the explosion with the parts of the demon; Ren wraps her arms around her sister cushioning her fall on the ground.

"You brat!" The demon sneers at the half-demon as Inuyasha somersaults to the ground in front of the beast.

"Shut up, old hag!" Inuyasha snaps and the demon lets out a shriek as she comes into attack, he meets her and throws his hand forward. " **Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"** He claws at the demon's gaping mouth splitting her body in two as he moves down her body. The body breaks into pieces landing scattered on the ground.

"Wow… he really is strong…" Ren marvels as she watches the fight with Kagome next to her and one of the fallen pieces of the demon around the girls' twitches.

"It's still moving!" Kagome shrieks and gets up with the villagers rushing over to them.

"Do you see the flesh that shines? The Sacred Jewel is embedded there! You must remove it; else it will keep rejuvenating!" Kaede orders her frantically.

"N-n-no way!" Kagome freaks and looks around finding it. "There! I can see it!" She points over to the piece with a small glow. Kaede walks over to the portion Kagome has pointed out and feels for the Jewel in the part of flesh and finds the Jewel inside. The flesh around all the pieces disintegrate leaving only bones, Kaede walks over to the two girls and gives the black haired girl the Jewel which surprises Kagome.

"Only you can possess the Jewel," Kaede tells her looking at her then Ren before looking back at Kagome. " _You, who seem so like my sister, Kikyo."_

"Why was it inside her body? This Jewel which can empower such a demon?" Ren asks though gets a strange look from the older woman, but before she can answer Inuyasha steps closer and crushes one of the bones with his foot threatening them.

"Exactly! Which a human has no possible use for it! If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, just give me the Jewel and get it over with!" Inuyasha sneers at the three women in front of him but can't seem to understand who the pinkette is or why she would stand with the humans.

" _But… but! But isn't he supposed to be the HERO?!"_ The sisters think to themselves.

 **Hey, thanks for waiting as I was struggling a little on this as I had so many ideas and kept writing then rewriting but anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and please show how much you love it by either favouriting, following or commenting. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	3. Seekers of The Sacred Jewel

**Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**

" **Fighting Techniques"**

" _Thoughts"_

' _Recap'_

"Speech"

 _Flashbacks_

 **3RD POV:**

' _A giant, centipede-like demon pulled my sister and me into the depths of the Hidden Well in the shrine.' Ren recaps along with her sister._

' _I'm just a girl in her third year in middle school and nothing this strange has EVER happened to us before.' Kagome adds in._

' _A boy was held to the Sacred Tree with an arrow… Inuyasha is his name, I think… An eternal spell held him there had been cast.'_

' _But, it was broken. Demons now seek to possess something known as the Sacred Jewel.'_

' _This Sacred Jewel has appeared once again in the era of the Warring States.' The girls finish together._

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

 **Ren's POV:**

The boy that had saved us now faces off with Kagome, the old woman and me in the forest with the bones of the centipede demon woman and villagers armed close behind the boy Inuyasha. "You… Kagome! Do not hand over the Jewel!" The old woman warns my sister.

"I show no mercy! Especially to women whose scent I dislike!" Inuyasha snaps and runs towards us, I push Kagome into a run, but she trips over a pile of the bones as Inuyasha leaps clawing at her, but misses her as she falls to the ground.

"Next it'll be you, split down the middle!" Inuyasha snarls brandishing his claws at her; I look down at my own hand seeing sharp claws like his.

"Y-you were serious just now, weren't you?!" Kagome yells at him, I shake my head and hear the villagers fire their arrows at Inuyasha and me. I turn around swiping my hand down snapping the arrows in half as they try to hit me, I hear a slice and turn to see a trunk of a tree topple over, and Inuyasha leaps onto the broken tree trunk left standing.

"Who do you think I am, anyway?! Don't you dare treat me like some dumb Centipede Monster!" He snaps at the villagers.

"Priestess Kaede! Perhaps that arrow sealing the spell on Inuyasha shouldn't have been removed…!" A villager exclaims their worry as they look at the boy.

"Oh, for pity's sake… that troublemaking hellion!" Kaede (now that I know her name) grumbles in irritation as she reaches into her clothing taking something out but I feel Kagome moving and race after her.

I catch up as Inuyasha chases after Kagome. "Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha snaps as he leaps at Kagome as she runs ahead of him.

"Prepare myself?! How can I?" She questions as she runs, I see Inuyasha go to slice her and tackle her to the ground making him miss. She drops the Jewel on the ground, I let off her and look behind us to see that Inuyasha's attack made three long rifts in the earth.

"Now it's mine!" He smirks as he leaps towards the fallen Jewel when beads of light move towards the half-demon and settle around his neck, they join back together in the form of a rosary and stop glowing. Inuyasha stops his attack holding the rosary in his hand confused. "What's this?!" He asks looking at it.

"Kagome! Recite the Word to hold Inuyasha's spirit!" Kaede shouts to her from a safe distance.

"Huh? What?!" Kagome gapes looking at the old woman; she ignores her as she crawls a little forward picking up the Sacred Jewel, and runs off.

"Just say something! To subjugate Inuyasha!" I shout out to her as she runs off the edge of the cliff and falls off down. I jump to my feet and run over to edge seeing Kagome on the ground looking, aa the Sacred Jewel rolls away to the middle of the bridge. I jump down helping Kagome to her feet as Inuyasha bursts out of the trees up top and leaps towards the bridge where the Sacred Jewel sits waiting.

"Subjugate me, will you?! You fool!" He snaps.

"Subjugate him? But what do I say?" Kagome asks as we watch Inuyasha land on the bridge and reach for the rolling Sacred Jewel, I feel my ears twitching on top of my head, it still feels weird.

"Sit boy!" She finally says something with some stuttering beforehand, but it seems to work as light emits from the rosary around his neck and pulls him down making him fall flat-faced onto the bridge. The echoes of Kagome's voice is still heard throughout the valley. I walk cautiously to the bridge with Kagome behind me. "It held him." Kagome sighs in disbelief, he gets up angrily and tries taking off the rosary, but it won't move.

"Wh-what's this?! Damn!" Inuyasha snaps as he continues to struggle in getting the rosary off.

"It's useless, Inuyasha. Your powers cannot remove the rosary." Kaede announces from up the cliff with the villagers.

"Shut up, old hag! You're first in line! Tho' you look half-dead already." He snaps pointing a finger up at her.

"The Word please." She asks politely; Kagome seems to have more confidence as she holds up a finger, with one hand on her hip.

"Sit boy!" She repeats, and the rosary again glows tugging at Inuyasha's neck and he crashes onto the bridge and breaks the planks of wood from the fall and goes into the stream below.

"Now, then… let us return to the village." Kaede remarks and leaves with the rest of the villagers. I watch as Kagome finally approaches the Sacred Jewel and looks out at the water, I can't help but hope that he's okay.

"How weird… all I said was sit boy." She comments and looks back at me for what seems like the first time as she points at my new pink hair. "What happened to your beautiful hair!" She exclaims, and I sigh as I think back to what had happened.

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

 _I finally got free from the centipede woman and found myself in a forest, I stood up and looked around the area, but nothing seemed familiar. I began walking through the trees and accidentally tripped over a large root that was sticking out of the ground. I felt my hair fall out of its hold and fell into my face, but I didn't recognise the colour. Pink strands of hair fall before my eyes and I grabbed hold of a strand and tugged at it feeling the pain from my scalp. "What the hell!" I screamed out as I saw a pond full of clear water. I dashed over to the pond so I could see my reflection it was me with pink hair and eyes with ears on top my head. I reached for the pink ears and touched them, feeling a purr erupt from my throat and see something swish around behind my back, I look at it to see a tail, it was a bushy pink fur tail. "What's happened to me!" I cried out as I look at myself once again and something caught my attention; it was Kagome's scent of perfume only she owned and followed it to the Bone Eater's Well._

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

After I tell Kagome what I remember we left for the village and we aren't too welcome as of my-newly transformed-half-demon self. "She cannot enter," Kaede informs us as she stands with the villagers.

"She's my sister I'm not leaving her." Kagome snaps at them as she holds my hand.

"She is a half-demon." A villager shouts.

"I'll do no harm but to those who have ill will to my family," I promise them but still they look sceptical. "I'm not even sure what type of demon I am." I try to reassure them.

"You are a Kitsune, a fox demon but I wonder which of your parents were human." Kaede comments and she nods her head allowing me to enter the village.

"I promise I won't do any harm to any of you," I vow and bow to them in thanks as Kagome drags me off.

In the village, the sun has risen, and the villagers are rebuilding the village which was destroyed during the attack last night from what Kagome has told me. I watch as Kaede applies some more medicine to Kagome's torso, where the Sacred Jewel had fallen out. "Let's see… I'll apply more salve on the wound on your belly." Kaede comments and uses more on Kagome's stomach making her grimace with pain and looks outside to the villagers as they rebuild.

"They're fixing the houses destroyed by that Centipede Monster. So much work!" Kagome says as I watch the villagers rebuild.

"This does not bode well at all. Now that the Sacred Jewel has reappeared, there will be others who seek to possess it." Kaede remarks and I see her glance in my directions as she says this as if she knew something I didn't, but I had no interest in the Jewel.

"Like yesterday…" I mutter with worry if Kagome would be in danger again thanks to the Sacred Jewel.

"And not just demons, but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. With all the violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the Jewel's power to realise their greedy ambitions." Kaede reminds us and finishes patching Kagome up.

"Huh." Kagome looks behind me to see Inuyasha. "Hey! Why are you here anyway?" She asks him as I look behind my shoulder at the dog half-demon as he lies on his side some steps away from us but facing away from us.

"Give me the Jewel." He demands in a deadpan tone and turns his head slightly as he says this.

"It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective. Even if he gets near the Sacred Jewel, we do not have to worry." Kaede comments looking at the half-demon.

"Why do you want the Sacred Jewel? You're awfully strong right now." Kagome comments and opens her palm with the Jewel inside. "You don't really need its power, do you?" She asks him as Kaede gets up.

"He is only half-demon. Like your sister." Kaede announces making Inuyasha angry as he punches the wooden floor straight through.

"You old hag! Who do you think you are, anyway. Don't talk as if you know all about me!" He snaps at the old lady.

"Don't you understand? I guess it can't be helped. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who put the spell on you. I am Kaede." She introduces herself shocking Inuyasha.

"Kaede?" He questions probably thinking of something. "So… you're that kid?"

"Fifty years have passed. And I have grown old." She adds on, and she wasn't wrong.

"And that means… Kikyo must be really old now, too. Humans age so easily. That's the way it goes." He muses seeming smug.

"My sister Kikyo… died." She drops the bombshell when seems to hurt Inuyasha slightly from the twitch I see in his body language. "On the same day that she shot the spellbound arrow at you." She throws some wood into the fireplace as she talks.

"Heh, so that's how it went. She kicked the bucket, huh?" Inuyasha replies sarcastically and scoffs lying back on his side. "What a relief!"

"Inuyasha, it is too early to breathe a sigh of relief. Kagome, you are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo." Kaede announces surprising us both.

"What?" We exclaim in surprise at her statement.

"It's not just your appearance or psychic powers. But the fact you carried the Jewel within yourself, that is irrefutable proof." She adds on, I look over at Kagome and wonder what kind of person Kikyo was?

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

After that little discussion about Kikyo, I grab Kagome for a walk around the village, I've changed my clothes now as my original clothes are torn in the fight with the centipede demon. I walk with my little sister along the path as she looks at the Sacred Jewel now attached to a necklace as I play with my sleeve. "That is ridiculous…" She says to herself, probably thinking about what Kaede had spoken to her about protecting the Jewel.

"She's what? High Priestess Kikyo's…?" A villager tries whispering.

"When you think about it, she does seem quite saintly…" Another adds on in a hushed tone.

"What's up?" One asks the other two.

"The kid's the reincarnation of High Priestess Kikyo."

"Watch your language. Show some respect for the young lady!"

"The 'young lady' is a reincarnation!" The talk keeps going on, and I feel them looking at us, I peek under my bangs to see them all with their hands in a prayer stance.

"They're worshipping me!" She freaks out and dashes off, I sigh and walk off feeling their slight glares most likely from my appearance and heritage. Such narrow-minded people.

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

I continue my walk around the small village where our home will soon be built in the future and see Kagome and Inuyasha sitting down at the base of a tree; some fruit and veg are lying on the ground as Kagome munches away and Inuyasha stares at her suspiciously for some reason or another. "You're up to somethin'. I know it." He remarks as he looks at her.

"Am not. Only… you do hate me, don't you?" She asks him as she stops eating to look at him.

"You've noooo idea how much!" He replies dramatically and seeing the look of slight hurt on my sister's face is enough for me to step in as I smack the back of the dog's head. They both look up at me as Inuyasha holds the injured area since I still don't know my new strength.

"Look… the one you hate is not her, but this lady named Kikyo." I snap, and he seems more hurt as he throws his food down and leaps onto the tree branch above. "She's Kagome! She's not Kikyo! So won't you be a little nicer to her?"

"Keh! Are you stupid or what?! I don't care who she is! In order to get the Sacred Jewel, I have to be merciless!" He warns us as he points at Kagome.

"I see. In case you should decide to get violent, and Ren can't save me then all I have to do is say 'sit' and-" She says, and once she mentions the particular word Inuyasha crashes face-down onto the ground violently.

"Kagome, be careful, you can't say that word willy-nilly now," I warn her.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean that." She somewhat apologies to him.

"Damn!" He swears as he peels his face from the dented ground.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" I ask him as he glares at Kagome, he looks over at me seeming shocked as if no one has asked him that for a long time.

"Why should you care you stupid fox." He snaps and jumps back up to the branch.

"It's called manners, and I was worried, it seems to hurt," I comment and look to the dent he'd made with his face.

"Well I'm fine, you should know, seeing as you're a half-demon too, we're pretty tough." He snaps not looking at me as he says this.

"But I've only been a half-demon for about a day," I mutter feeling silly as I was only the other day human living with my family and now I was half-demon with Kagome and another half-demon who doesn't seem to like either of us.

"Don't worry Ren we'll figure all this out." Kagome tries to reassure me, but it doesn't do much as I fake a smile.

"That's my job Kagome as the big sister to cheer you up." I scold her lightly and take her hand and sit down next to her taking a pear from her spoils.

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

I yawn as I sit leaning against the wall of Kaede's hut watching over Kagome as she lies on the floor trying to sleep. "It's been two days since we arrived here. Gramps. Sota. Mum. They must be so worried. We've gotta find a way to get back home." She mumbles before falling asleep, and I crawl over to her pulling the blanket further up and smile before crawling back to the wall to lean against again. I feel my eyes become heavy as I think back to my small and happy family and smile hoping Kagome's right that we will go home again.

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

I woke to see Kagome had already gotten up and I get myself up fix my hair into a simple bun and have been walking around since early morning to find my little sister. "Kagome…? Kagome…?" I hear Kaede call out for my sister and dash over to the old woman; I catch up to the old woman with three villagers.

"She's nowhere to be found in the village." One of them announces.

"She couldn't have left the village alone; Ren is still here…? I ought to have explained to her in more detail about the evil ones who seek the Sacred Jewel." Kaede ponders, and I look out to the forest hoping she's not hurt. I look over to find Inuyasha looking worried probably for the Jewel, not for my sister, I jump up to meet him, he seems shocked, and I look at him.

"We have to find Kagome," I tell him he seems to want to argue with me. "She has the Jewel, why not help me find my sister and the Jewel." He nods in agreement, and he sniffs the air trying to catch her scent which I still struggle with.

"This way." He announces and jumps down before running off fast in that direction, I watch him, and after a second of shock I jump down and run after him.

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

We leap across a pond somewhere in the forest; I jump onto a tree branch next to Inuyasha as he sniffs the air again. "Oh, great. That stupid girl! Where's she go with the Jewel?!" He snaps and finds her scent again as we jump back down to run off.

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

We make it to the hut with Kahome inside, and whoever hurt her will pay, Inuyasha crashes through one of the walls and blocks an incoming sword, breaking it into two. He punches the tall man in the pace a few times, and he falls backwards onto the ground. The other shorter men run past us, escaping through the whole Inuyasha made. "Boss, we're going ahead."

"Thanks again!" They say as they leave.

"You came to rescue me!" Kagome attacks me into a hug as she smiles.

"Is it safe? The Sacred Jewel!" Inuyasha asks making Kagome annoyed. "I'm asking you if the Sacred Jewel is safe!" He snaps at her making her laugh uneasily which makes me uneasy, the tall man trudges towards us making Kagome hide behind us for safety when a putrid smell hits my nose, and I cover it with my sleeve like Inuyasha.

"What's that smell?! That putrid smell!" I complain as I feel myself gag at the horrid smell coming from the troll. As it stands up one of the buckles on the trolls' clothes comes off, revealing a hole in his chest, three red eyes peer out of the hole, it's a demon crow, it caws violently at us.

"What?!" Kagome gapes as she hides behind us.

"His heart must've been torn apart a couple of nights ago. Then it nested there." Inuyasha summarises.

"He was being manipulated? I thought something was strange about him." She hums along.

"Corpse Crows aren't too strong. They use dead bodies to fight." He snarls and kicks the ground readying for a fight and leaps at the hole. "Disgusting!" He plunges his hand into the chest of the man, but the crow escapes from the back of the man, he takes out his hand and lands on the floor. The man falls towards the ground; his flesh disintegrates as he falls and the Corpse Crow flies off out of the broken window.

"It got away! Aren't you going after it?" Kagome asks us looking worried.

"I can't go after every stupid demon. There's only one of me, after all." He comments as he flexes his arms and I give out a cough. "Fine, there's only two of us."

"But…!" She tries saying something.

"Forget it! I'm the one doing the fighting!" He snaps at us, I know I can fight, but I'm still new to this whole half-demon thing. "So I decide! Now, what about the Sacred Jewel?" He asks, and I notice the crow from the broken window.

"Ahh! Is that the Jewel in its beak?!" I freak out and look at my sister. "Why, you…!"

"I-I never said anything about having it on me." She stutters in her defence.

"Follow me!" Inuyasha orders and I take Kagome by the hand as we crash out of the building.

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

We stop running a short distance after leaving the building when I see Inuyasha looking over where some horses are grazing, on the horse is a quiver of arrows and a bow, he takes them and leaps into the air, piggybacking Kagome as I run alongside them. "No way it's gettin' away!" He shouts, he leaps into the air as we chase the crow. "What're you doing? Hurry and shoot that thing down!"

"Are you crazy?! She's never used a bow and arrow in her life!" I exclaim looking at my sister hoping she doesn't miss.

"The Corpse Crow survives by eating human flesh! With the Sacred Jewel, it might transform!" He says and as he does it swallows it whole.

"It just swallowed the Jewel!" I gasp, looking at the crow.

"I'll try it!" Kagome shouts.

"All right! Make it one shot! Kikyo was a master archer!" Inuyasha tells her and leaps into the air to help get closer to the crow.

"I am Kagome! Hit it!" She yells and fires the arrow but misses the crow by a long shot, shocked I stop and look at the poor attempt and see the two fall to the ground. "Erm… you're not lying about Kikyo being a master archer, are you?" She asks him looking down as she sits on his back.

"Then you must be a klutz!" He snaps at her, and the Jewel goes into effect as the crow transforms into a larger more ugly thing. "Look, now it's gettin' bigger!" He gets back up and runs off after the crow, with Kagome, and I chase after them.

"Aim!" I shout out, she fires another arrow and misses, we stop again as Inuyasha drops Kagome onto the ground. She groans in pain and turns around pointing at her.

"Now I get it! NO WAY you're Kikyo's reincarnated! Now I know not to expect nothin'!" He yells at her and runs off after the crow.

"Inuyasha!" Us sisters shout after him as the Corpse Crow flies over a nearby river, some of the villagers walk across the bridge. The crow swipes down and snatches a toddler who was walking with his Mother and flies off with him in its claws.

"My son!" The woman cries out, we run over to the bridge and look across as Inuyasha goes to attack the crow.

"No! Save the child!" I shout out to him, that seems to shock the villagers somewhat.

"Stupid!" Inuyasha shouts and leaps at the crow. " **Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"** He claws at the crow and slashes at it destroying it into pieces making the child fall into the water below. The toddler struggles desperately in the fast flowing river, but it seems Inuyasha's only concern is the Jewel. "Where is it?" He looks around as he lands on a rock in the river. "Where's the Sacred Jewel!" The toddler is rapid washes down the river, as his Mother and the villagers run along the riverbank, chasing the struggling child.

"My son! Shokichi!" The Mother cries out, we follow after them and I stop with Kagome as she takes her shoes and socks off, and I take them in my hands as she dives into the river, she swims quickly towards the boy.

"How is she doin' that?!" A villager exclaims in amazement as they all watch.

"So fast! She must be a water imp! A water-imp! First time I saw one up-close!" Another shouts out.

"Help!" The boy cries out, and Kagome reaches him and swims him back to the shore.

"The water imp is swimmin' on its back! IMPossible!" They continue shouting, and she reaches the riverbank, and get out of the water, the child runs over to his Mother safely. I walk over to Kagome taking off my cover top and sling it around her shoulders.

"Thanks-" She says when we hear Inuyasha shouting on the other side.

"Hey, girl! Where's the Sacred Jewel?!" He shouts over to us, we glare at the teen and turn away. "Wh-what?!"

"Thanks, sister!" The boy thanks Kagome, smiling broadly.

"Thank you so much. Thank you!" The Mother thanks her heart fully.

"It's okay, really." Kagome blushes at the thanks and compliments of the villagers, I hear a splash from behind and see the assembled crow take off into the air.

"Damn! It's getting away!" Inuyasha yells at us, the child gasps in terror, we turn around to him seeing the crow's claw still on the boy's back and it tugs at him trying to get back to the main body.

"That's right! May I use your bow and arrow?" Kagome asks one of the villagers.

"Huh? But it's so far away…" they question her as I look over as the crow flaps off into the distance.

"This time, for sure… I'll get it!" She mumbles and fires the arrow with the claw attached, the arrow hits the crow, shattering it into pieces, the hit emits a bright pink light.

"You did it!/I did it!" We celebrate jumping a little.

"But… what's that light?" I wonder, and pieces of the light scatter in different directions.

 _ **Seekers of The Sacred Jewel**_

We venture out to find where the Jewel landed; we search the area. "Are you sure it's around here?" Inuyasha asks as we look around.

"Yeah...I feel it… but I wonder what it was… that light?" Kagome wonders and suddenly the head of the Corpse Crow appears and caws at us; it flies in Kagome's direction, I rush in front of her and use my new sharp claws to slash at the head killing it.

"Beat it!" I yell and as it shreds a glowing pink fragment falls out of the pieces of the crow and lands on the ground.

"Could this be…?" Kagome questions as she kneels on the ground, looking at the glowing fragment.

"'Could this be'... what?" Us half-demons asks her as she picks it up.

"A fragment of the Sacred Jewel…?" She states in worry.

"Wh… what did you say!" We yell at her in shock and anger.

 **Yay! I thought this was going to end with just two chapters, but I pushed through any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment, favourite and follow if you wish thanks! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	4. Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again

**Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**

" **Fighting Technique"**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

 _Flashbacks_

' _Recap'_

 **3RD POV:**

After the fight with the Corpse Crow, it's the next day, and the two sisters are in the forest river trying to bathe. "You've gotta be kidding! Even if it is Feudal Japan… there's no hot baths?!" Kagome complains again as she stands in the river, naked shivering from the cold water. Ren swims around not feeling too cold as she ducks under the water to wash her hair a little; she comes out again to hear Kagome sneeze and sit in the river. "Cold!"

"Kagome, Ren, don't force it. Come on out." Kaede tells them as she sits on the riverbank with a fire waiting for them, she seems to like Ren more than before the more she gets to know her.

"No! We're all bloody and dirty. And I can't stand my filthy hair!" Kagome exclaims and gathers herself for a moment before plunging into the water. Kaede gives out a sigh and Ren gets up from the water revealing her naked body and shakes her head getting the water out. Unknown to the three women Inuyasha is watching them in a sideways glance as Kaede keeps the fire going, Ren strains the water out of her hair now sitting in the water and Kagome swims under the water. " _The Sacred Jewel…"_

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

' _Our names are Kagome and Ren Higurashi. We're just your average school kid and teenager but, through some strange, weird situation, we've ended up here, in the Warring States era.' Kagome introduces._

" _She's also become the target of demons, all after a Jewel in her body. This 'Jewel of Four Souls' which belonged to some 'Kikyo' person… how did it end up in HER? Now we have to team up with another half-demon called Inuyasha who wants the Sacred Jewel's power and who intends to keep the fragments for himself. Are we dreaming? But it's NOT a dream!" Ren finishes the recap._

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

 _The night before after the Corpse Crow, inside Kaede's hut they sit around the burning flames as Kagome holds up a fragment of the Sacred Jewel they had found inside the head of the Corpse Crow. "What's going on?!" Inuyasha snaps looking at the small piece._

" _Stop barking, Inuyasha," Kaede orders him glancing at him._

" _What happened to the Jewel?!" He snaps again getting a look from the fox half-demon._

" _The arrow to which Kagome attached the crow's feet hit the Corpse Crow and destroyed it, but it also shattered the Sacred Jewel. In other words, fragments of the Sacred Jewel have been scattered throughout the world. Who knows whether there were one hundred fragments or a thousand. Should even one fragment fall into evil hands, however, the destruction will be incalculable." Kaede explains to the three._

" _It wasn't my fault… was it?" Kagome mumbles._ "I feel sort of responsible…"

" _Kagome, Ren, Inuyasha… you must use your combined strength to gather the fragments and restore the Sacred Jewel!" Kaede tells them as they look at her in shock._

" _Heh?" The sisters stutter as they look at the old woman._

" _Listen up, old hag! I'm one of the 'evil-doers' looking for the Jewel!" Inuyasha points out,_

" _It cannot be helped…" Kaede sighs._

"But… we have to go home!" _Kagome shouts inside her head and glances at her sister._

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Kagome continues to swim and bath in the river along with her sister as she thinks back. " _Besides, I don't have such powers…! And Inuyasha is so selfish!"_ She comes out of the water and walks towards Kaede with Ren next to her; she looks up noticing Inuyasha sitting on the cliffside looking down at them. With a horror-filled scream, Kagome sits back into the water as Ren looks up at the other half-demon and smirks putting her hands on her hips. "Sit!" Kagome commands, making the rosary on Inuyasha's neck pulling at him, he falls flat-faced onto the ground below.

"So you are here, Inuyasha," Kaede comments not even looking at him.

"Damn! I'd forgotten about this thing." He tugs at the thing around his neck; the two sisters put on their new clothes on behind a bush.

"Shame on you! Spying like that!" Ren snaps at him as they change.

"Huh?! Keh! Idiot! All I was doing was-" He tries to explain but gets interrupted by Kaede as she holds the Jewel up turning to him.

"... trying to steal the Sacred Jewel. Yes, I know." She says. "The future looks very bleak… Inuyasha, unless you join forces with Kagome, who has the ability to 'see' the Jewel, Ren with her sharp mind, there is no way all of the fragments will be found."

"And I'm tellin' you that if it's for the Sacred Jewel, I'll put up with the dumb girls, so stop worryin'!" He snaps at her.

"Do you really dislike us that much, huh?" Ren asks him making him turn around to the girls now changed into new clothes, Kagome is in Kaede's priestess clothes, with her hair tied back and Ren was wearing a short black with pink and flower patterns with her hair slightly up.

" _Kikyo…"_ Inuyasha gapes as he looks at her but Ren smiles as Kagome folds her school uniform, Inuyasha sits with his hands on the ground looking much like a dog staring at Kagome growling slightly with Kaede and Ren watching the exchange.

"What's that expression on your face, Inuyasha?" Ren asks him as he moves away from them and Kagome glares back at them.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

In a dark cave filled with skulls, a woman rises from the skulls stretching as if stiff from sleep. "Well, well… the Sacred Jewel I thought lost over fifty years ago has appeared once more. It's going to be very interesting…" She purrs and picks up a skull with some hair left, and combs the strands of hair affectionately and giggles hysterically.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Back at the riverbank with Kaede, Inuyasha, Ren and Kagome, a woman with a baby in a bag on her back appears walking towards them. "Priestess Kaede…" She seems hesitant.

"Yes?" She responds looking at the woman.

"My daughter…" She goes onto explain.

"I see. I will be right there." She tells the woman and turns to the other three. "I must return. Do not fight." They walk off and the woman bows to them before walking back to the village with Kaede.

"Hey," Inuyasha says after a long silence.

"What," Ren asks looking at him.

"Get undressed." He orders looking at Kagome; she glares at him as Ren stomps over to him and punches him hard on the head leaving him wincing in pain with a huge bump on his head. "Oww! Why you… why did you?!" He asks trying to sooth the bump.

"Pervert!" Kagome snaps glaring at him.

"I didn't mean _undress_ undress! I meant put your own weird stuff back on!" He exclaims furiously pointing at Kagome's uniform as it tries on poles behind him.

"Because this makes me look like Kikyo?" Kagome asks, and she hits the nail on the head as he stops and looks away from them.

"Whatever." He mumbles childishly.

" _Oh, please…! It's like he's in middle school!"_ Ren snaps inside her head as she looks to him. "Look! We can't work with someone who's always picking a fight!"

"That's fine with me! I prefer to go it alone." He snaps right back at the fiery pinkette.

"I see! You don't need us along then?" Kagome asks and grabs her older sister and walks off behind him, his ears twitch and he looks back at them.

"Hey, where you going?" He asks them as Kagome picks up her school uniform.

"We've made up our minds. We're going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kagome says, and they walk off leaving him alone.

"Going home…? Hey!" He shouts out to them as he stands up.

"Our names are Kagome and Ren. Please address us as such." Ren snorts as they walk.

"Hey! Wait!" He yells out to them.

"It's not 'hey', either." Kagome snaps not even looking back at him.

"Wait, I said! Hey!" He yells out this gets the sisters to turn around.

"What?! It's useless to try and stop us." Ren warns him; he steps up to them with his hand out.

"You got that Jewel piece, right? Leave it." He says to them.

"You mean this?" Kagome asks as she holds up a pouch, glaring at Inuyasha for a few moments. "Sit!" She commands, and he crashes down onto the ground,

"Why, you…!" He growls.

"You can't have it." Kagome snarls as they walk off. "I can't believe that guy! Inuyasha has never once addressed us by our names!"

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

In the village, everything is quite as Kaede, and the woman walks to her hut. "This way, Priestess Kaede…" She says as they enter the hut.

"She suddenly collapsed?" Kaede asks her and sees a young girl lying on a mat on the ground unconscious.

"Yes. She was just fine this morning." She remarks with worry.

"I see," Kaede says and walks towards the ground when suddenly a strange sound flows through the air making her stop. "Hmm?! Stay back!"

"Huh?" The unconscious girl suddenly floats into the air. "She's… floating!" The girl, floating in midair turns around facing the two women, with outstretched arms, her head drooping down. Her hand rose slightly, revealing several strands of hair coiled around her hand.

"Hair…?!" As Kaede realises this a knife on the floor starts trembling and flies into the girl's hand, she raises it to attack.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

The sisters walk up to the Dry Well holding hands as they look at the well. "That's how I got here, through the Dry Well. I'm sure we can go back from here." Kagome comments and looks into the well as Ren look around and gasps gaining her sister's attention. "Bones…!"

"Those are the bones of the Centipede-Monster," Ren says looking in, and her sister drops her school uniform squatting next to the well.

"Great. Now I'm afraid to go in." Kagome panics and turns around looking at the sky. "Now what?" Kagome sees something glimmer in the light; a falling leaf is sliced clean into two when it passes it. Kagome notices getting up next to her sister, and something cuts her face, she looks around to find tangles of long hair surrounding them. "It can't be! That's hair!" She gasps, Ren look around not seeing anything as the woman from before appears standing on a strand of hair with others wrapped around her fingers, like a puppeteer.

"Oh, my! You can see it, then… my web of hair. But being able to 'see' it isn't enough…" She giggles looking down at them.

"Who're you?!" Ren demands and the woman giggles with evil intent.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Inuyasha runs through the forest leaping into the air remembering what the sister's had said. " _Let them go, who cares?"_ He thinks as he leaps again, entering the village where some of the women float in midair in the square, all unconscious holding weapons as he lands in front of them. "What's with you all?" He asks them but they say nothing, they all one by one raise their weapons. "Interesting! Wanna take me on, huh?" He asks, and they float towards him.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

"They call me 'Yura of the Demon-Hair'... though you needn't bother remembering it. Your time's about to run out!" She threatens them as she stretches out her hand and the strands of hair reel towards the girl, cutting at them. "I'm helping myself to the Jewel!" She pulls a strand of hair taking the pouch with the shard of the Sacred Jewel from Kagome and opens it to see what's inside. "Now look what you've done to it. Where are the other fragments?"

"Give it back!" Kagome demands with little courage.

"Answer my question! Where are the remaining fragments!?" She demands, getting angry.

"We… we don't know." Ren replies feeling the difference in power, as a sword floats towards Yura.

"I see." She takes the sword and jumps towards them through the hairs. "In that case… you may as well die!" She swings her sword at Kagome first but she steps backwards grabbing onto Ren, and they fall into the well, screaming as Yura throws her sword in their direction in the well. "It's useless to try and escape!" She misses them as they disappear, she lands on top of the well, her sword returns to her. "Gone…" She peers into the well. "Who are those girls?"

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

In the village with Inuyasha and the floating girls as he gets ready to fight them. "Wait a minute! They're all girls from the village. What's going on? Planning to tie me up again? Well, I'm not giving in." He snaps at them when Kaede crawls towards him slowly as she's injured from the attack earlier.

"Inuyasha, don't do it! Do not harm the girls!" She warns him.

"Old Kaede!" He gasps and leaps over to her. "Wow, look at you. You're a bloody mess."

"Have you nothing nicer to say?" She snaps at him.

"So why shouldn't I hurt 'em, huh? They're sure tryin' to hurt me." He counters as the girls come in closer to them.

"They're all under a spell. Kagome? Ren? Where are the girls?" She asks him as she looks around for them.

"They went back to their own land. Not that it matters or nothin'. I don't need them to handle this." He grumbles harshly.

"You mustn't. Do not touch the village girls!" She warns him.

"Will you quit flappin' your gums already? Or have you forgotten they're after you, too." He reminds her.

"Don't you understand, Inuyasha? We must get to the one who is controlling them." She warns him again as one of the girls fly at him and, he dodges the attack.

"Now you've completely lost it." He looks at her.

"Then Inuyasha, please… cut the hair! Just cut the hair, and the trance will be broken!" She informs him.

"The what? I don't see anything." He replies.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Yura moves her hands controlling the hair around her fingers as she sits calmly on a tree.

"Now, then… time to draw close this prey." Yura purrs.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Inuyasha attacks one of the girls but she dodges him and flies upwards, she raises a knife as the other girls join her up in the air. "No! Inuyasha, run!" Kaede yells as strands of hair coil around him, immobilising him.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Yura gives out a giggle while she controls the strands of hair around her fingers.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

The floating bodies controlled by the hair, they move around Inuyasha as hair coils around him. "They're not too smart, whoever's behind this. I may be tangled up, but even if I can't see who's doing it, I can cut down whoever's in front of me!" He smirks and pulls at the hair tangling him.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Yura lets the strands of hair slack some around her fingers. "Oh, so sorry!" She teases.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Inuyasha falls to the ground thanks to the slack in the strands of hair tangling him.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

"I suppose I've teased you long enough." She says and spreads out her fingers, making a cat's cradle formation with her fingers, she pulls her hands apart, making the cat's cradle she tightens into a smaller ring.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Inuyasha is lifted off of the ground and slams into a tree behind him, the tension of the hair tightly coils around his neck and hands making him wince in pain as he struggles in vain. "Inuyasha…!" Kaede calls out to him.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Yura spreads out her arms, the many strands of hair come out from her chest.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

The grip of the hair on Inuyasha tightens, making it harder for him to breath, he groans out in pain and gathers his strength as he lets out a yell pulling at the hair tangling around him and the tree. The tension in the hair continues to tighten and slices the tree trunk, making it break into pieces, the tree falls down, and Inuyasha is released from the hair.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

The strands of hair around Yura's fingers suddenly go slack and droop down. "The tension's gone. The head must not have been severed." She growls out first in surprise that turns into anger.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Inuyasha feels around his neck for any pain as he gasps for needed air. "Oh, man… I thought I was done for." He breathes out.

"If you'd been a mere human, it would have come clean off." Kaede comments as the two of them look up to find more of the villagers coming for them, this time it is the men, unconscious, floating towards them with weapons in their hands. "The village men!"

"More human puppets? It's gettin' kinda old." He snarls as he looks at them.

"Inuyasha, leave this to me and make your escape." She tells him.

"Aw man, would you quit bein' such a martyr an'-" He begins to say, but Kaede collapses onto the ground. "Old Kaede!" He looks down at her as she winces in pain from her injuries.

"Inu… yasha…" She gets out.

"Can't be helped." He says.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Yura sits in the tree branch, retrieving the long strands of hair, at the end of the strand reaches her, and a strand of silver hair is attached. "Ooh! Such pretty, silver hair." She gushes as she plays with the single strand.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Inuyasha leaps off away from the village with Kaede on his back. "Hang in there, old woman!" He warns her as she notices a web of tight strands of hair in front of them.

"Be careful, Inuyasha! The hair…" She tries warning him, but he just leaps through the air and snaps the hair without feeling anything or getting injured.

"You say somethin', old woman?" He asks her.

"Never mind." She replies, and they continue.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Yura swings from tree to tree using strands of hair as a vine. "Such a stubborn one. This is fun. And this silver hair… I must have it!" She gleams as she continues to swing from tree to tree.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

The sun is setting as Kaede lies on a heap of fallen leaves, in the forest, she cringes in pain as Inuyasha squats next to her. "Old woman, you said you can see the strands! Tell me where it's being pulled from, then." He asks her.

"Don't be ridiculous! With me in this condition, and even with my seeing powers… hurry… Kagome can-" Kaede tries saying.

"So she can see it, too?" He asks interrupting her.

"Yes. For this foe, Kagome… Kagome is necessary for victory…" She struggles as she winces in pain and closes her eyes and Inuyasha looks at her intently.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Kagome and Ren lie unconscious at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well, they stir awake and look around. "Where is this?" Ren asks as they feel around in the dark.

"The bottom of the well. That's right… that girl came after us and pushed us into the well." Kagome clarifies, and they hear voices getting closer.

"We've looked in this well over and over again." Gramps remarks as they walk over.

"But I already told you, it's where they fell in!" Sota argues.

"You must've been dreaming." Gramps counters and shines the torchlight into the well.

"It's the truth!" Sota exclaims, and they look down into the well to see Kagome and Ren under the rays of the torchlight.

"Gramps! Sota!" The girls exclaim with happiness.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

In the evening of modern Japan, the sisters stand in the courtyard overlooking the scenery outside, and Ren soaks in the sun with her fox tail swishing from side to side. " _I'm back… back to my own time."_ The sisters think in sync.

"Kagome, Ren, you've been gone for three days… we've been so worried." Gramps scolds them as they stand behind them with Sota next to him.

"Sis, what happened to you?" Sota asks looking at Ren as her tail swishes.

" _I'm not dreaming! We're really home!"_ Kagome smiles as tears collect in her eyes, she turns around diving into Gramps' arms wailing loudly. "Gramps! I was so scared!"

"Ren... what happened?!" He asks his oldest granddaughter as she turns looking at them.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Back in the Feudal Era, in the forest, Kaede lies on a heap of leaves with her eyes closed and her arms across her, in a comfortable position. Inuyasha is next to her, digging a pit in the ground like a dog, he gets up after stopping digging. "Okay… this is it, old woman." He says in a serious tone and puts her in the pit, burying under a pile of soil. "Givin' you a decent burial is the least I can do." He continues to pile more soil on top.

"Fire." She says opening her eyes. "Only… I'm not dead yet."

"What I meant was, bury you to hide here. I'll even come back an' dig you out if I don't forget." He remarks and grabs a pile of leaves spreading it on top of the soil.

"Are you sure? You had better not forget." She warns him as he gets up and starts walking away, she raises her hand from the leaves pointing at him. "Do not forget, Inuyasha!"

"I know! I know!" He grumbles and sprints across the forest. "Curse those stupid girls! Where'd they run off to, at a time like this?"

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

In modern Japan, Kagome sits in her bathtub at home, having a soak, she closes her eyes and enjoys the warm water. "Happiness at last." She sighs in content; she opens her eyes as she hears Sota laughing from downstairs.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Inuyasha sprints across the forest, a massive pile of hair flying after him, Yura controls some hair around her fingers, giggling. "Wherever she went, she won't get away!" She cheers.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Kagome now in the shower combs through her wet hair with her fingers soothing her hair. "It feels so good." She sighs and smells smoke before yelling downstairs.

"Sorry!" She hears Ren shout out.

 _ **Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**_

Downstairs in the living room, Sota hides behind his sister as the table is patted down by their Gramps. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to set the table on fire. I only sneezed." She whines looking at her Gramps and Mother.


	5. Yura of the Demon Hair

_**Yura of the Demon-Hair**_

" **Fighting Technique"**

" _Thoughts"_

' _Recap'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

'writing'

 **Ren's POV:**

I sigh in contempt as I sit in the hot bath water soaking in the feeling of being home finally. I close my eyes as I think back to what happened over the last few days and open my eyes again and sigh. " _Inuyasha, Kaede, the villagers, I hope they're all safe now we're gone."_ I hope and get out of the bath and wrap a towel around myself before heading to my room.

 _ **Yura of the Demon-Hair**_

I go downstairs finally dressed in my usual clothes though with a little alteration thanks to my tail and go into the living room with Gramps, Sota and Mum as they gather around the table with Buyo. "Grandpa, are Kagome and Ren's story true?" Mum asks him with worry; I peek my head around to look as he grunts with his arms folded.

"'Course it's true! A ghost appeared from inside the well and kidnapped them!" Sota exclaims, always the doting little brother.

"As the legend of our shrine goes… there is something in the 'Bone Eater's Well' that takes the corpses of evil spirits and makes them disappear somewhere." Gramps explains, and he stands up clenching his fist in determination as the rest of us look at him confused while our cat yawns.

"Gramps don't get too worked up," I warn him as I walk inside, Mum looks at me with surprise and moves over to me hugging me close. I return the hug but feel her hands move up to my new ears and plays with them making me purr again, I close my eyes. "Come on Mum stop it." I try to fight the purring in my voice and open my eyes to see Gramps has gone. I hear the creaking of the floorboards and turn my head to see Kagome finally come out of her room with a towel around her wet hair, she sits down and plugs in her blowdryer and starts drying her hair.

"Hey, Sis what's with the tail?" Sota asks I turn to look at him as he strokes it softly.

"Oh, Ren's a half fox demon." Kagome answers, this shocks my Mum and little brother and at the same time as she says this Gramps walks back inside.

"D-demon!" They exclaim in shock, but they had seen me set the table alight with just a sneeze.

"I'm not dangerous, I mean I'm still the same Ren as the one from a few days ago just with a tail and ears and some other things." I try to explain, and I sit down next to Kagome giving her a little evil glare as she dries her hair, Sota walks over to me and sits on my lap like he always does as Gramps sips at his night tea calmly. I play with Sota's hair soothing him as Gramps tells us the Well is now sealed but I've got a feeling in the pit of my stomach he's wrong.

"Huh? Sealed?" Kagome asks him.

"Yes… with written oracles to ward off evil spirits and seal off the entry to the netherworld. The well will never be opened again." He assures us, but I still feel like he's wrong, he continues drinking his tea, and Kagome stops for a second as we share a look of concern for the others on the other side of the well.

 _ **Yura of the Demon-Hair**_

 **3rd POV:**

In the Feudal Era, Inuyasha sprints across the dark forest when he stops near the well sniffing the ground like a dog. "No mistaking the smell of those girls…" He says to himself and notices the pile of school clothes next to the well that belongs to Kagome. "Her clothing… damn! They really did go home…" He jumps into the well with no hesitation. "In here!"

 _ **Yura of the Demon-Hair**_

 **Ren's POV:**

I sit in my room looking over my college applications for the next year as I already finished high school early, but I can't help but think of what my next step will be now that I have pink hair, ears growing out of my head and a tail that I won't be able to hide. I give out a sigh and turn on my computer and write in the words 'fox demon' and see lots of information. One piece comes across as interesting 'Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing paranormal abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. According to Yōkai folklore, all foxes can shapeshift into human form. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives.' This information catches caught my interest as I continue to read more, I saw that I could control fire and shapeshift and other things I wanted to try out, but I am still new to this.

"Kagome, Yuka is on the phone. And it's also dinner time!" I hear Mum call up to us, I turn off my computer off and head off downstairs to enjoy my meal.

 _ **Yura of the Demon-Hair**_

I sit at the table with a hotpot simmering in the middle of the table as Sota and Gramps talk among themselves. "Gramps… will the seals on the well ever come off?" Sota asks him.

"Never. Each seal contains powerful words of magic that can't be broken. No matter what kind of evil spirit, it will be impossible." Gramps reassure my little brother, Kagome rushes in after she catches up with Yuka and kneels next to me a the table, happily.

"It's hotpot for dinner!" She gleams with excitement.

"So you can rest assured, Kagome, Ren," Gramps tells us, but Kagome isn't paying any mind as she chants to herself.

"She's not listening." Sota and I say together making Gramps tear up a little; my ears twitch as I hear the sound of footsteps getting closer.

"Let's dig in!" Kagome cheers when suddenly the door behind Kagome slams open to reveal Inuyasha, we all stare at him in shock at the sight of him.

"Huh… Inuyasha?" Kagome and I ask at the same time looking at him.

"You…! Who said you can go home?!" He demands, looking very angry at us.

"You… where'd you come from?" Kagome asks him as I put my bowl down on the table, he storms over between us.

"The well! Where else?" He questions, looking more annoyed.

"The well? But it's…!" I had hoped it was closed but apparently not.

"Do not lie! Those oracles have been used by this shrine since ancient times and cannot fail!" Gramps argues in a firm tone.

"Oracle? You mean, this flimsy piece of paper? Didn't work!" Inuyasha argues back holding up one of the charms between his fingers; Gramps doesn't take it well as he tears up again.

"Gramps!" Sota cries out over at him.

"Now come with me!" Inuyasha orders us as he grabs each of our arms trying to get us to leave.

"Wa-wait! I don't want to go!" We cry out.

"Just a minute!" Mum snaps in a firm tone and walks up to us.

"What?!" Inuyasha snaps back at her.

"Mum…" I mutter in happiness at the thought of her stopping Inuyasha from taking us, but she touches his eats.

"Your Ears… are they real? Like Ren's?" She asks him, and Sota walks up to him.

"Lemme try, too!" He chimes in eagerly.

"Mum, this is no time for that… although I did the same thing." Kagome says mostly under her breath. "Inuyasha… a strand of hair."

"Hair?" Inuyasha asks as we look at the same spot Kagome is looking at.

"Can't you see it?" She asks us; she picks something up, suddenly blood oozes out of her hand. "Huh?! It's moving!"

"Your hand!" I look at her hand as the blood oozes out of the small wound.

"Kagome… there's blood…!" Gramps exclaims.

"What happened?" Mum asks her with worry.

"This…!" Kagome says, and all of us are taken back as we don't see anything, she runs off, and Inuyasha and I run off after her.

 _ **Yura of the Demon-Hair**_

Kagome slides open the door of the housing of the Dry Well, the planks that were meant to seal it up are all shattered and lying around on the ground. "More strands… are coming out!"She exclaims as we look in after her, Inuyasha leans by the door, calmly as I stand behind my sister.

"Old Kaede was right. You have the vision at least." He remarks looking at her.

"You brought something awful with you!" She snaps at him as the rest of our little family come over.

"Kagome! Ren!" Gramps calls out to us.

"Sis!" Sota joins in.

"Don't enter!" I warn them and slam the doors close and look over at Kagome.

"Inuyasha! In front of you!" Kagome warns him, I see his ear twitching, as I hear some noise, he dodges to the side, but something pulls at his ankles and wrists.

"Open up, Ren!" Gramps demands, banging on the door.

"Kagome!" Mum cries out to us, Inuyasha claws at the air and falls to the ground.

"It gathers together again, even when it's cut. There's no end to this!" Kagome exclaims as Inuyasha slashes at thin air. "Huh?! That's… that's it! The main strand that's controlling everything." She runs down the stairs towards the well, I hear movement in front of me and duck down next to Kagome. "Ren! It's this one! Cut this strand!" She says and I still can't see anything.

"This? Where?" I ask her trying to see it.

"Ren can't see it. Then…" she pulls her hands apart. "There's only one way!" She bends it slightly, and a little light catches on it.

"I see it!" I use my new sharp claws and snap at the strand, the grip on Inuyasha slacks.

"It retreated." Inuyasha states.

"Inuyasha, let's return!" Kagome says to him with determination, and I look at them.

"Wow… that was a quick change of mind." He looks at her.

"I don't really want to go." She remarks.

"Huh?" He looks at her confused but takes off his red coat and pops onto Kagome's head. "This was woven with the fur of the Fire Rat. it's much stronger than an ordinary armour."

"Th-thank you." She replies.

"Well, 'cuz… you look like you have really weird skin." He replies childishly.

"You're the weird one!" She snaps back.

"Oh well, whatever. Let's go!" He says and jumps onto the mouth of the well. "You coming too, Ren?" He turns looking at me, I nod and walk over helping Kagome climbing onto the well, and I hop up.

"Uh-huh!" We reply with determination, Inuyasha holds onto us, and we jump into the well.

 _ **Yura of the Demon-Hair**_

We make it back into the Feudal Era at the Dry Well. "Watch out! There's hair all over the well, too!" Kagome warns us as we climb out of the well.

"Are you saying that this Yura of the Demon-Hair is after us?" Inuyasha asks and helps me up over onto the ground.

"Yes. Look, she took the Sacred Jewel fragment, yet she still comes after us!" She replies.

"Hold it! Did you say she too it?!" He snaps glaring at Kagome, but she ignores him and looks into the forest.

"I can see several glowing strands of hair there." She remarks and that makes me think.

"There should be a main strand that's been bewitching the others. That means if we follow the main strand, we'll find Yura!" I confirm and Kagome points in a direction.

"That way!" She exclaims.

"Alright!" He agrees

 _ **Yura of the Demon-Hair**_

We leap across a pond, with Kagome on Inuyasha's back, we run through the forest and reach a small campsite with a burning fire. The corpses of warriors struck down with arrows surrounding the fire; they're weapons lying on the ground. "A bonfire…" He mutters as we look around.

"Their heads are gone!" Kagome says as she gets off of Inuyasha's back and examines the corpses.

"They're fallen warriors. They must've gotten tangled in the hair strands. Such back luck." He groans and looks over at Kagome. "Stop looking so depressed! And don't start whining about wanting to go home."

"I… thought I'd borrow this!" She argues and picks up a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Well, if we're stealing from the dead, I'm going to need this," I comment and see a sword lying on the ground and pick it up, I unsheath the blade seeing it is in perfect condition.

"What do you know about swords?" Inuyasha snaps looking at me.

"Everything, in our world she's nearly a master swordsman." Kagome inputs and he seems shocked at this information.

"Come on; we have to find Yura and stop her." I remind them, and Kagome gets back on Inuyasha's back, and we get back on the route.

 _ **Yura of the Demon-Hair**_

We reach a cliff and leap off down. "The arrows you shot probably won't hit their targets." Inuyasha quips as we dash off.

"How rude! If I practice, maybe…!" Kagome argues, and he leaps onto a tree trunk, I join them on the ground.

"Practice? Did you practice?" He asks her.

"From now on! Just watch me! I'm going to improve!" She snaps back clenching her fists. "The main lines are gathering. She's close!" The strands seem to slice off the trunk of the tree they were standing on, they leap off in time. "They're coming!" She warns us and we leap into the air. "From the left! The right, too!" I jump into the air as Inuyasha somersaults out of the way. "Too many! Use your instincts to evade them!" She warns us.

"Whhaa-? What a useless woman! I thought you came to fight?" He snaps at her.

"There! Before you!" She shouts out; he leaps onto a rock, I land on the ground and jump back feeling something closing in.

"The rear, too?" He questions and leaps to another rock, I land next to him, and we slide down a slope with Kagome still on his back, something coils around his wrist pulling him into the air, Kagome falls off, I catch her in my arms.

"Inuyasha!" I call out to him as he's hoisted up in the air.

"A giant sphere of hair… Yura's hiding place?" Kagome wonders, Yura appears, leaping down landing on hair as I catch the glimmer of light.

"Hmm… such a fine prey." She purrs as Inuyasha tries freeing himself. "You're Inuyasha, aren't you?" She asks him.

"So you're Yura? How do you know me?" He asks her.

"I heard the gossip in the wind. That a half-demon named Inuyasha is serving the reincarnation of a shrine maiden and helping her and a fox to protect the Sacred Jewel." She replies, and I see her looking at me in the corner of her eye.

"What? Me? Serving that brainless girl…? You've gotta be kidding me! And the half fox demon, she's just as useless." He sneers, I feel the sting in his words, but I still have no control of my demon powers yet, but I will learn.

"I see… well, all three of you are brainless." She taunts and takes out the Sacred Jewel shard from the pouch. "Turning the Sacred Jewel into this." I hear a growl from Inuyasha directed at Yura.

"That's the Jewel fragment she stole from me!" Kagome exclaims in shock at the obvious.

"In any case, I'll deal with you three and go look for the other fragments." She threatens us.

"Deal with me? You're the one who'll rue the day you appeared before my eyes!" He threatens her right back, he pulls breaking free from the restraints around his ankles and left wrist, he uses the restraint around his right wrist to swing towards Yura. She pulls out a red comb, she swipes at the hair, and I hear a noise heading for Inuyasha. "The same tactic over and over again!" He snaps at her, but it works again. "Damn it!"

"Such pretty hair… but you haven't taken care of it, have you? So many split-ends." She comments after she appears behind him.

"Shut up!" He snaps swings around trying to claw at Yura, but she falls backwards and somersaults gracefully onto another strand of hair catching her gracefully. She lowers down further and springs back into the air, towards Inuyasha, in midflight she takes out a sword and cuts him along his chest, he winces from the pain.

"Inuyasha…!" We cry out and Yura lands on another strand in front of him, she giggles licking the blood off of her blade.

"Now, I'll shred you to pieces!" She yells and brandishes her sword leaping towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome shoot an arrow towards her," I order her, she knots up an arrow and fires, she makes it between the two and Yura doesn't make her attack, she lands away from Inuyasha, she turns to see us with Kagome ready with another arrow.

"Release Inuyasha!" I demand, looking up at them.

"Because I won't miss this time!" Kagome warns her readying another arrow.

"The women who disappeared from the well…?" Yura questions, looking at us with intrigue. "Such pretty pink hair." Oh great, she's not getting my hair.

"Now! Hurry it up!" Kagome shouts out.

"Release Inuyasha, you say? You three must be quite chummy!" Yura assumes.

"Fools! Forget about me and get away!" Inuyasha barks at us as he turns to look at us.

"It's not that pretty, but I think I'll take her hair, too. What'll I do?" She ponders looking at Kagome.

"'Not that pretty'? I condition my hair every day! Stop being so rude!" Kagome explodes, mad at the Demon insulting her hair and fires the arrow, but it flies towards Inuyasha, he moves his head out of the way in time for the arrow to miss his head, but he looks back at us angrily.

"Where are you aiming, stupid?!" He yells at her, the arrow hits something, and a pinkish light emits from the arrow, what the arrow it is a sphere of hair, which unravels, skulls fall out of it creepily. The sphere made up of the hair still attached to the skulls; I cringe in disgust as I hear Kagome gasp in horror.

"No! All my victims…!" Yura cries out looking at the skulls flowing out.

"The heads of those fallen warriors we saw…" Inuyasha mutters, looking at them.

"Your head will soon occupy a place there. All this fine silver and pink-coloured hair… I can't wait to control it. Before that, however… you there! Woman!" She grabs hold of the red comb again and swipes it across the air, and a ball of fire shoots out. "You scare me, so die!" The fire surges towards Kagome and I and engulf us in flames, I feel the flames lick at my skin and watch as Kagome falls to the ground, cowering, I feel the heat of the flames, but it feels like a warm bath more than anything. "How do you like my Elf Fire! You'll feel the heat all the way to your bones!"

"He-help!" Kagome calls out as she struggles on the ground, I move towards her as Yura continues to blabber on.

"Serves you right! You're being punished for messing with my nest! Agg… those women… they'll be left with no bones." She sneers as I pull Kagome away from the flames and check her over.

"Why you…!" Inuyasha snaps in rage.

"Are you sad? Poor thing… well, you'll be joining them in no time, too." She uncovers her sword leaping towards him. "Take this!" She shouts out, going towards him.

" **Blades of Blood!"** Inuyasha digs his claws into his wound and swings his bloodied claws at Yura; the blood makes four red blades in the air, they fly towards her slicing off her hand which held the sword. "The strands are loosening!" I check over Kagome for any burn but see nothing thanks to Inuyasha's kimono; it seems to have protected her from the flames.

"Kagome, I figured a way to stop her, there's got to be a weak spot for her that only you can see," I tell her and look back at the two up in the air.

"... you should treat ladies more gently. People will laugh at you, you know?" She taunts him as her creepy skulls seem to chuckle along as more droop towards the ground. "Playtime's over!" She holds her comb in her mouth pulling at the hair around her remaining hand, a bundle of skulls with hair fly towards Inuyasha; he crushes them with his fist. The broken off-hand flies towards Inuyasha but he dodges in time.

"Darn! I almost had your head!" Yura calmly comments looking disappointed.

"I wouldn't allow that!" Inuyasha releases another attack of his ' **Blades of Blood'** at Yura, she calmly swings his comb, and a curtain of hair falls in front of her, blocking the attack. I push Kagome giving her the clear to move as I watch the two fight, Yura's sliced off hand charges towards Inuyasha from behind; it cuts into his back making him let out a cry. The grip on Inuyasha slacks, making him crash to the ground, Yura reattaches her hand to her arm and flexes her hand, while holding the sword with the other.

"You're just a half-demon with the power." She comments, and I look over to Kagome as she points up at the bundle of hair falling, I still can't see what she means but make sure she goes unnoticed.

"Darn…" He mutters through the pain; I go to move but stop knowing I would hurt his pride and make matters worse, at the most I need to protect Kagome.

"Poor little thing… you wanted this in order to become a full-fledged demon, huh?" She taunts him as he looks up at her with a glare.

"The Sacred… Jewel…" He struggles out, she jumps up and lands in front of him, she readies her blade.

"Don't move. I have to sever your head very carefully so that blood won't stain those silver locks." She warns him and swings her sword at Inuyasha, he gathers his strength and gets up.

"Quit joking!" He snaps, he shoots up diving his claws into Yura's chest, making a hole through her chest. "Hah! That'll teach you!" His hand does straight through which seems to anger her as he pulls his hand out of her chest, he falls to the ground again, Yura seems beyond calm as she steps on his hand.

"You're so arrogant. Thrusting your hand into the breast of a woman you've only just met." She scolds him. "You stole my Jewel fragment, didn't you?" She bends over taking back the pouch from the ground. "Now that wasn't nice at all." She stands back up and laughs at him; she turns around to see Kagome as she climbs towards Yura's hair lair. "That woman…" She finally gets mad as she pulls at some hair around her fingers, the tug goes to the central sphere, causing Kagome to slip and fall. Kagome manages to cling onto some of the hair, and I take my chance as I dash towards Yura and swing the sword up.

"You shouldn't have looked away!" I warn her and slice down her back, but it mends straight away, she turns around to glare at me.

"You are becoming a pain." She roars and swings her hand tugging at the hair gripping Inuyasha, making him crash into a rock.

"You didn't bat an eyelid when you were struck or hurt. Now, you seem awfully upset. Something worrying you over there?" He asks with a laugh, which gets an outraged look from Yura.

"That's because I figured she'd have a weak spot that she wouldn't have on her," I conclude and look at her with narrow eyes waiting for her next move.

"Inuyasha! There's something inside that… that red skull." Kagome exclaims as she points up ahead of her.

"Red Skull?!" We shout back confused as we couldn't see it, Yura turns around leaping towards Kagome with her sword.

"You're not getting away!" Inuyasha shouts out breaking away from the grip of the hair.

!My web of hair!" Yura cries out, pulling the entire sphere of hair, dragging Kagome along with it, we try to follow but get blocked by two bundles of hair.

"Damn!" I curse as I watch Kagome try getting a better grip of the moving pile of hair, she reaches for a skull. Instead, she squirms in disgust.

"If it hurts you, let go." Yura taunts her, she flings her sword at Kagome, but it hits Inuyasha's coat which protects my baby sister. "I did it!" Kagome loses her grip on the hair and falls off, but is gripped in midair by two bundles of hair around her wrists like Inuyasha. "What are you? Why don't you bleed?" Yura ponders aloud as she inspects Kagome. "You seem like an ordinary mortal… how's this then?" She coils a single strand of hair around Kagome's neck, strangling her as she winces in pain.

" **Blades of Blood!"** Inuyasha calls out as an array of red blades slash at Yura's back cutting the hair around her fingers, and the strand of hair around Kagome's neck slacks.

"R-Ren… I-Inuyasha…" Kagome calls out to us weakly from the lack of air, the sphere of hair starts collapsing, bring Kagome with it.

"Don't you faint on me! I can't be looking after you!" Inuyasha scolds her lightly, and I leap over to her lifting her with Inuyasha next to me, we land on the ground safely, with the sphere of hair collapsing onto the ground behind us.

"Watch out, Inuyasha! Ren!" Kagome shouts out a warning; I turn around to see Inuyasha dash in front of me getting struck by Yura's sword.

"Why that…!" He growls as she lands on the mountain of skulls taking back her sword.

"I am immortal, you know!" Yura remarks ad sends her sword towards him again; she stops as I hear the chipping as Kagome drives an arrow into a skull on the ground, trying to crack it.

"That's it! The strands coming out of this red skull… it's connected to Yura's hand!" Kagome announces as she continues to strike the skull with the arrow.

"That woman… I'll kill her!" Yura growls and sends her sword towards Kagome, just as the sword is about to reach her head, she succeeds in cracking the skull, the sword stops in midair. Light emits from the skull, something within the skull breaks into two and Yura gasps in terror and her body disintegrates into nothing leaving her clothes behind, they fall onto the ground. The sword also falls to the ground; Kagome catches her breath, I sigh out of relief as she picks up something from inside the skull, it's a red comb. I walk over to the injured Inuyasha, and I pick him up in my arms which he glares at me as I walk over to Kagome.

"So that's Yura's true form…" Inuyasha comments.

"This red comb?" Kagome asks looking at it.

"That's the Adornment Comb of the Dead. It was used to comb the hair of the dead… that's how it probably got bewitched, in this day and age, an enchanted comb or two is nothing to be surprised at." He explains and lets out a cry of pain.

"Inuyasha… you're badly hurt. Because you let me wear your Fire Rat armour." She says as I see him narrow his eyes at her.

"It's nothing. But the Sacred Jewel…!" Inuyasha asks I see Kagome pick up the pouch with Yura's clothes.

"I found it." She claims as she opens the pouch taking out the piece of the Sacred Jewel. "I wonder how long it'll take to accumulate them all?"

"Let's go, Kagome, Ren." He tells us as he gets out of my hold taking his coat from Kagome and stands up.

"Huh?" We stand still looking at him in shock.

"What?" He asks us looking at us.

"It's the first time you said our names." I point out looking at him.

"So what?" He questions. "I've already said your name before Ren." He adds on.

"DId you?" I wonder and think back to before.

"Maybe you've decided to be a bit nicer to us?" Kagome asks him smirking.

"Keh! Don't get cheeky! Who'd be chums with girls like you?!" He snaps at us but I know we're growing on him.

"What?! And who was it that just saved you? Who carried you?" Kagome teases him and slaps him on the back teasingly, he winces in pain and cries out falling over.

"Look… if it hurts, speak up and say so!" I snap at him and pick him up again in my arms.

"Shut up! And put me down!" He shouts, but I ignore him.

"You shut up and let me take you back to the village. Kagome let's go." I tell her, and we start walking off back to the village.

 **Hey! Look another chapter, please let me know how much you like it with a favourite, following or comment whichever you choose. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	6. Arustocratic Assassin Sesshomaru

**Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**

 **3rd POV:**

In the Feudal Era, night has fallen in a dark forest, a tall man with long silver hair and a fur sash slung over his shoulder stands on a boulder, gazing intently at the full moon. A staff appears, floating towards a stone structure on a mound, surrounded by rocks and stops. A short green reptilian creature with yellow eyes runs grabbing the staff and turns around to face the tall man. "Wh-why! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" He cries out as Sesshomaru walks up to the reptile creature.

"Is it here?" He asks with a deadpan look.

"Yes." It answers turning around to face the stone structure. "The staff pointed in this direction, then lodged itself by this tomb. We'll check it immediately." The reptile runs towards the structure, but as it gets closer a pack of wolves appear from behind the stone, they snarl viciously making the reptile stop running. "Why would beasts respect a tomb? Lord Sesshomaru! This is it! There's no mistake!" Said man walks up to the reptilian creature, and continues walking forward calmly showing no emotion. The beast hides behind him following cautiously, shooing the wolves away, the wolves glare and snarl at them.

"The fang… I search for the fang. Once I possess it, I will be able to transform myself into an even greater power! It seems my power is still insufficient; I'm still too naive. Am I unsure of myself? No… I just don't know my limits." Sesshomaru speaks as he looks over at the wolves and raises his hand which emits a green glow. "I presume too much about my power…" All the wolves pounce towards him, a green light ray emits from his hand, he twirls around, the green light follows him like a long ribbon. "The fang… I want the fang…" The wolves pounce on him, but Sesshomaru annihilates them immediately. The carcasses of wolves are scattered across the grass as he stands in front of the stone structure, which has charms strung across it. "Jaken… the Human Head Staff."

"Yes, my lord." He answers running up to the top of the structure, he pokes the bottom end of his staff on the stone and waits, the two heads on top of the staff, both have their eyes closed. The heads are of a female and one of an old man; the female head slowly raises her head opening her eyes and mouth and gives out a shriek. "The female's face is screaming. Does that mean this is not the tomb you seek?" He asks, but Sesshomaru turns around and leaves him behind. "Lord Sesshomaru, please wait!"

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

A pack of wolves survive the slaughter and run across a plain, with one having a flea with a human balding old man with large eyes head sitting on the wolf, gripping onto its fur. "Dangerous, so dangerous! Just who is he anyway? Hurry! I must report this without delay! To Master Inuyasha!" The flea orders the wolf, and they continue.

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

At a campsite, a battalion of warriors rests for the night, while a few of them sit in two rows in front of their fat general. "We'll meet up with the main troops tomorrow. Men! Eat boar's meat tonight and energise yourselves!" He shouts as he lifts a boar carcass.

"Yo! Such a man of strength and power is our lord and master!" "What an amazing man!" Some of the men shout out.

"I'll take an enemy general's head!" The General grips the boar's neck chuckling as he speaks to his men.

"Who goes there?!" A man asks but gets attacked falling onto the ground injured, revealing Sesshomaru.

"What's the matter?" The General asks reaching the battalion.

"My lord!" A man cries out.

"Why you… who are you?!" General demands.

"A boat…" Sesshomaru demands calmly.

" A boat?" The General laughs. "Who has the luxury to lend you a boat in the middle of war!?"

"I want a boat." He repeats.

"What?!" The General runs towards Sesshomaru, he grabs the General's neck snapping it, he gasps for air, and the battalion looks on in horror. Sesshomaru flings the General onto a boat in the river nearby; the boat breaks letting the General sink into the water.

"Why you…!" A warrior prepares his sword, and the rest of the battalion follow suit, as they go to attack Sesshomaru, Jaken appears among the tall grass.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I can't find any boats in this area!" Jaken calls out looking around him and finds lots of boats in the river. "Huh? Oh…! So many boats! Leave it to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Wh-what?" "You're not mortal, are you?" "Beast! We'll kill you! Surround him!" The warriors shout out as they close in on Sesshomaru.

"Jaken… I'll let you deal with them." Sesshomaru says and walks off as Jaken walks towards the warriors.

"Yes, my lord." He replies and raises his staff high into the up, the old man head opens his mouth, spewing a torrent of fire towards the soldiers, the soldiers shout of in pain as they burn and Jaken laughs. "Feel the full power of my Human Head Staff!" He swings the staff around burning more of the warriors, more of them cry out in pain before the fire stops and the old man head closes his eyes drooping seeming to be sleeping as the warriors are now steaming charred mess. "Hah! Not a piece left of them! Fools! If they hadn't resisted us, they would still be alive. Wherever Lord Sesshomaru goes, the power holds of the samurai go astray." The lizard boasts to himself and turns around to face his master, but there is no one there. "It's over and done with, my Lord." He panics as he looks around and finds him walking away. "Huh? Please wait, my Lord!" Jaken runs after Sesshomaru when suddenly the eyes of the old man on the staff glow an eerie red, making the reptile stop abruptly letting go of the staff, as it floats in the air. "Er… this is…?!" The Human Head Staff floats away, spinning a little with the old man head facing in another direction and continues floating away. "The staff changed directions? Is the location of the fang moving?" He wonders and they get into one of the surviving boats, travelling along the dark misty river, Sesshomaru sits at the front, while Jaken rows behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru…"

"What is it!" Sesshomaru asks his servant.

"The location of the tomb. I believe that Inuyasha knows where it is." Jaken replies.

"Inuyasha?" He questions with distaste and without turning around, he slaps Jaken violently, sending him falling into the river, Jaken surfaces for air, but Sesshomaru pokes him on the forehead with his staff, making him struggle along the surface of the water. "It's a name I'd rather not remember…"

"Please forgive me!" Jaken pleads with a mouth full of water.

"Besides, he is not alive." Sesshomaru replies as he sinks the staff deeper. "I heard that a spell was cast upon him fifty years ago."

"Yes… but I have heard that the spell was undone only recently." Jaken speaks as he struggles for air swimming desperately, but Sesshomaru sinks the staff deeper, sending Jaken underwater. "Also, my staff has been pointing in a different direction; I believe this has something to do with Inuyasha's awakening. By the way, my Lord… won't you release the staff…? I can't… breathe!" He says from under the water, his cheeks balloon out for air, his eyes go haywire and let out a series of bubbles from his mouth, his body goes limp falling away from lack of oxygen.

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

Still in the Feudal Era the next day, early morning, at the Dry Well, a pink bike appears out of the well, Ren grabs hold of the front tire and handlebars as Kagome follows out wearing casual wear. Ren places the bike on the grass and helps her younger Sister out of the well; Kagome wipes away sweat from her brow as she looks around. "Huh… I'm exhausted." Kagome says as Ren looks through the two bags Kagome brought with her.

"Kagome you didn't bring the tank top I asked for!" Ren exclaims with a pout; her eyes go foggy as her ears drop down.

"Mum couldn't find it and then said when she did she'll put it somewhere safe," Kagome assures her Sister. "Anyway, I bought all the other things you asked for."

"Fine, but I don't see why you bought the bike, it's not like Inuyasha or I can give you a piggyback everywhere," Ren comments as Kagome walks over strapping the yellow backpack and her Sister picks up the red one before Kagome gets on her bike.

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

Kagome cycles along the rice fields peacefully as her older Sister Ren jogs alongside with their thoughts mingling as they think back to the other day. " _How could an average middle-school girl like me get hurled into the Warring States period?"_ Kagome wonders as she bikes.

" _My family are the protectors of an Ancient Shrine. We have a Sacred thousand-year-old tree on the premises, a mysterious, secret well… I guess thinking back, it was a pretty strange Shrine,"_ Ren thinks over as she jogs next to her Sister and waves to farmers as they pass.

" _The time warp to the Warring States period is connected to the secret well. And now all kinds of phantoms are after the Sacred Jewel which was hidden inside my body. The old Priestess Kaede and the rest of the villagers are very kind, even to Ren, so we've been able to manage somehow. But it's too frightening to think about all the demons that may come in pursuit of the Sacred Jewel."_ Kagome thinks and looks over at Ren as her pink locks flow in the light breeze.

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

" _Let's go, Kagome, Ren." He tells us as he gets out of my hold taking his coat from Kagome and stands up._

" _Huh?" We stand still looking at him in shock._

" _What?" He asks us looking at us._

" _It's the first time you said our names." I point out looking at him._

" _So what?" He questions. "I've already said your name before Ren." He adds on._

" _DId you?" I wonder and think back to before._

" _Maybe you've decided to be a bit nicer to us?" Kagome asks him smirking._

" _Keh! Don't get cheeky! Who'd be chums with girls like you?!" He snaps at us but I know we're growing on him._

" _What?! And who was it that just saved you? Who carried you?" Kagome teases him and slaps him on the back teasingly, he winces in pain and cries out falling over._

" _Look… if it hurts, just speak up and say so!" I snap at him and pick him up again in my arms._

" _Shut up! And put me down!" He shouts, but I just ignore him._

" _You shut up and let me take you back to the village. Kagome let's go." I tell her, and we start walking off back to the village._

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

Ren jogs along as she thinks back to the other day and having to carry the injured Inuyasha, who is now avoiding her out of wounded male ego, Kaede kept trying to distract her, but it wouldn't work. " _Although he's rough and rude and mean, in order to find the fragments of the Sacred Jewel, I hope Inuyasha and us can get along."_ Ren thinks to herself as they get closer to the village.

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

The human-faced flea hops heavily across some grass, and lands on a rock resting catching his breath and wipe some sweat across his forehead. "I've been walking continuously for three days. Perhaps I will rest a bit." He says to himself as he puts his walking stick down sitting on the rock when a bike bell dings in the background. "Huh? What's that sound?" He wonders and turns around finding the bike wheel towering towards him, it crushes him flat, twice with both Kagome's wheels, the flea lets out a yell as Kagome bobs up and down from going over a rock.

"What was that?" Kagome asks her Sister.

"Your imagination, maybe?" Ren teases her and goes into a run, and Kagome shouts in protest before picking up speed to the village.

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

At the village, the girls make with while Inuyasha causally lies on a tree branch, the girls stand at the trunk looking up at the half-demon dog. "Get down here Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts up at him.

"What for!" He shouts back down.

"So we can tend to your wound!" Ren shouts back with force as this was the first time in a day or so they had seen or talked to each other.

"Tending to my wound? Forget it!" Inuyasha brushes it off.

"No! It's a serious wound. Get down." Kagome orders him.

"Nope!" Inuyasha childishly refuses.

"Come down, I said!" Kagome snaps, but that gets a laugh from the half-breed.

"Do it," Ren orders her Sister who sighs.

"Sit." Kagome uses the command, in a second Inuyasha comes crashing down onto the ground in front of the Sisters.

"Why you… what're you doing?!" Inuyasha snaps at the girls, and Kagome leans over with the First Aid kit in her hands.

"Tending to your wound! What else? You've just been through the mill, and you're cut up, beat up and mangled up!" Kagome says as she looks at her Sister who has a few plasters over her face where small cuts are.

"Get one thing clear… I was the winner! Don't you forget that!" Inuyasha boasts.

"Most winners don't get carried by a girl back home," Ren comments with a smirk. "Now take your top off so we can sort that injure out." She says and walks over to the silver-haired teen.

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

The old Priestess Kaede walks along the path with a few of the village children following behind her, her arm all bandaged up from her ordeal with Yura the other day. "Priestess Kaede, how is your injury?" One of the children asks her as they run along.

"It's much better now," Kaede replies as she walks.

"I hope the fragments of the Sacred Jewel can be found soon!" The same child says.

"You children need not worry your heads about it. But if Inuyasha, Ren and Kagome could get along for a while longer, that would be a big help." Kaede tells them with a laugh and the children look over laughing and pointing.

"Looks like they're getting along fine." The child says as they near the three teens, as Ren sits on top of Inuyasha's back, grabbing onto his clothes trying to take them off as he struggles to get away from her.

"Just undress!" Ren shouts at him.

"Cut it out!" Inuyasha shouts back at her.

"Undress!" She orders him.

"Do not look!" Kaede warns the children, which gain the attention of the three in front of them.

"Huh?!" Ren and Inuyasha wonder as they look up stopping their struggle.

"It seems as though you're starting to get along." Kaede comments and Kagome looks between the three of them, and Ren jumps off of Inuyasha and hides behind Kagome with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah right, like I would with him!" Ren grumbles making Kagome giggle as Inuyasha stands up.

"Can't you two understand that my boy is different?!" Inuyasha tells them and reveals his chest where the injury once was but is completely healed.

"Huh…?! It's already healed." Kagome exclaims in wonder and rips off one of Ren's plasters to see clear skin, Ren takes off the rest of them and unwraps the bandage her hand which are all completely healed.

"That terrible injury is healed… and not even a scar! Amazing!" Kaede exclaims at the sight.

"Keh! Don't compare me, mortals! I ain't flattered at all by your amazement!" Inuyasha snaps at them.

" _He's not human, but he's not a demon. So what is a half-demon…?"_ Kagome wonders as she looks over at Ren who is starring at Inuyasha with a faint blush on her cheeks, she snaps out of it as Inuyasha arranges his clothes and lets out a yelp of pain. Inuyasha looks down at his chest where a flea feeds on his blood getting a little bigger, the insect stops sucking blood and looks up.

"Greetings, Master Inuyasha!" The flea greets, and Inuyasha slaps him into his chest, flattening the insect in his palm.

"Why if it ain't ol' Myoga the Flea!" Inuyasha snaps as Myoga slides off Inuyasha's palm and settles onto the ground.

"Flea?" Kagome asks in wonder as the girls look in.

"What's up, Myoga?" Inuyasha asks the flea as he kneels looking down on him, as Myoga stands up fattening himself.

"It has been so long, Master Inuyasha!" Myoga greets, and Kagome gets out her bug spray and sprays the flea. "So long… Master Inuyasha…" He grows weak at the exposure to the chemicals and falls to the ground in a faint.

"What'd you do?" Inuyasha asks her puzzled.

"Shouldn't she have?" Ren asks back in puzzlement.

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

Evening comes over the village as the children examine Kagome's pink bike in curiosity and the groups gather around a fire inside Kaede's hut. "Men are trying to violate my old man's tomb?" Inuyasha asks the flea.

"I, Myoga, protector of the tomb, could bear it no longer and here I am." He tells the half-demon.

"You abandoned the tomb and ran away?" Inuyasha asks him sharply.

"But that tomb was just stone. The urn itself is in another location." Myoga explains.

"Then where is it?" He asks the flea who shrugs.

"Well, I do not know myself."

"And you call yourself a tomb protector?!" Inuyasha asks him.

"Inuyasha, I have heard that your Father… was a phantom dog that once ruled over the western region," Kaede questions him.

"I don't remember much about 'im," Inuyasha answers resting his cheek on his hand.

"He was a magnificent and powerful demon. And his blood was so flavourful. Master Inuyasha has inherited the tasty blood from his Father." Myoga boasts about the deceased demon dog.

"Hmmm… and his Mother?" Ren asks in curiosity.

"His Mother was a very beautiful-" Myoga starts to compliment her when Inuyasha stamps on him with his heel, twisting it in anger.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rough!" Kagome scolds him.

"My Mother died a long time ago!" Inuyasha snaps before storming out of the hut.

"Why? Did I say something to anger him?" Ren asks feeling bad for her fellow half-breed.

"Hmmm… I do not know." Kaede answers her.

"All I did was ask about his Mother." Ren sulks with her ears drooping down.

"Master Inuyasha is always like that when the subject turns to his Mother," Myoga explains, and Ren gets up from her place before leaving the hut to hunt down Inuyasha. "Is it something I said?"

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

Ren walks along the path towards the tree. Inuyasha sits on staring into the night sky looking angry. Ren jumps up onto the same branch, gaining Inuyasha's attention, he continues to look out into the night. "I'm sorry I mentioned your Mum, I just well least you know what she was like even if it is for a small time." Ren apologies, Inuyasha looks at her as she stares out at the stars.

"Whatever… wait aren't you and Kagome Sisters?" He asks her.

"Sure but I'm not her real Sister," Ren replies pointing to her pink hair. "But we do have the same Mum in a sense, but I don't know my real parents."

"I'm sorry." He says quietly.

"I can't imagine what you feel and well if Myoga is right then, you must have gotten your looks from her," Ren says without think and blushes as she looks away trying to hide when Kagome comes cycling towards the tree and gets off pushing it over.

" _His Father was a full-fledged demon. And Inuyasha is a half-demon like Ren. Half demon… does that mean the other half is human? Is that why…?"_ Kagome wonders looking up at the two. " _Half of them is mortal. They're not a whole demon. That's the cause of Inuyasha's complex. So Inuyasha's Mother was human? I wonder which of Ren's parents were human?"_ "His Mother is human. Is that why he hates her?" She wonders out loud thinking back to that morning before she left.

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

" _I'm off!" Kagome shouted as she goes for the door, but her Mother stops her._

" _Kagome, wait!" She says holding a white box in her hands._

" _What? I must hurry to the other side!" Kagome complains in a hurry thinking of her Sister and Inuyasha._

" _It's something extra to carry, but take it." Her Mother tells her holding out the first aid kit._

" _I already have so much," Kagome replies._

" _Didn't you say your dog-eared friend and others there have gotten injured? Make sure you sterilise their wounds and treat them." She tells her and Kagome is thankful she had left out Ren getting hurt that was why she is staying in the Warring State with the others, and she thinks of her Sister before taking the first aid kit with a smile._

" _All right!"_

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

"I wonder if Inuyasha really despises his Mother?" Kagome wonders when a strong gust of wind blows in suddenly. "Wh-what?!" Inuyasha and Ren jump down from the tree branch, landing in next to Kagome.

"Get down!" Inuyasha orders as he grabs Kagome's head bring her down onto the ground with them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts at him as she looks up at him.

"Can you feel it? There's something weird coming." Ren says as they look up into the sky, the silhouette of a palanquin floats across the sky, backlit by the moon with several small demons guarding the palanquin.

"A noble's palanquin?" Kagome questions as they look up and the back of the palanquin flies open, revealing inside a woman in chains.

"There's a lady inside," Ren shouts in a panic and Inuyasha gets up walking a few steps forward in shock. "Inuyasha! What's the matter?" She asks him.

"M-my Mother…?" He mumbles softly.

"You are… Inuyasha!" The woman cries out, and her chains are tugged to hold her still, and she lets out a groan of pain, making Inuyasha run towards her.

"Mum!" He shouts up to her, and the girls follow after them.

"What's happening? I thought you said your Mother was dead!" Kagome asks him as they follow.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" His Mother cries out for him as the palanquin flies away towards a cloud swirl in the sky when a gigantic demon claw reaches out crushing it. A set of eerie red eyes glow in the clouds before the rest of the beast emerges clenching Inuyasha's unconscious Mother tightly in his fist.

"Inuyasha, your Mother!" Kagome shouts.

"You…" Inuyasha snarls before leaping into the air but spits of fire surge towards him stopping him and he lands on the ground. "Damn!" He looks up at Jaken who released the fire from his Human Head Staff from the arm of the enormous demon as Sesshomaru stands on the shoulder of the monstrous beast.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru calls out to his faithful servant.

"Yes, my Lord?" He answers.

"We kill him after our business is done," Sesshomaru warns him.

"Yes, my Lord," Jaken replies.

"You… Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouts up at the stranger.

"Admirable… so you remember your older Brother?" Sesshomaru taunts the younger silver-headed male.

"Older Brother? Your Brother?" Ren questions as she looks up at him.

"A half-breed? A mortal girl?" Sesshomaru questions looking down at the Sisters.

"Wh-what?" Kagome asks hiding behind Inuyasha, but Ren doesn't fault from his gaze.

"Inuyasha… it suits you to stick to humans and half-breeds." Sesshomaru shoots at him, and the chain around Inuyasha's Mother's neck raises, causing her to wince in pain. "Disgusting beasts called humans. To be a half-demon, whose Mother is a human is a disgrace to all our kind!" He snaps making Inuyasha grind his teeth together in anger.

" _So Inuyasha's Mother is human, after all!"_ Kagome exclaims in her head.

"Sesshomaru… you! Did you come all this way to tell me that?!" Inuyasha shouts up at his older Brother clenching his fist.

"Fool! I am not so idle as that! I came to ask you the location of our Father's grave." He replies sharply.

"Grave? Who knows?!" Inuyasha snaps back.

"Visible, but invisible… the true protector of the grave cannot see it." that is the clue to the gravesite." Sesshomaru recites.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you! That's for sure!" Inuyasha shouts in protest.

" _Visible, but invisible… the true protector of the grave cannot see it? That is a riddle… Inuyasha!"_ Ren snaps her head over to him.

"I see… then it can't be helped. Your Mother will suffer for it." Sesshomaru says, whipping the giant demon with a green light from his fingers, who winces in pain clenching his fist, hurting Inuyasha's Mother.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts at him.

"Are you stupid?! My Mother died a long time ago! As if I'd fall for such a trick!" Inuyasha snaps not wanting to believe that it is his Mother.

"Trick, huh?" Sesshomaru asks in confusion.

"Do you not understand? Bringing dead spirits from the netherworld is a simple task for someone as great as Lord Sesshomaru. He was so kind as to give her flesh! Her own son won't believe that it's her. How mortifying it must be for your Mother!" Jaken taunts him making the lie believable.

"Inuyasha!" She cries out in desperation for him to save her.

" _It's not some trick…?!"_ Inuyasha thinks in disbelief at sight.

"I am returned from the dead…" She shouts, and the little demon imps tug on the chains around her, and she faints at the pain.

"Damn! **Iron Reaver-Soul Stealer!"** Inuyasha shouts as he leaps up clawing at the giant demon's hand, cutting it into two. The fist that was clenching Inuyasha's Mother falls to the ground, the beast growls out in pain, with Inuyasha landing on the ground. The little demons that were tugging on her flee once they land on the ground, Ren and Kagome run over to Inuyasha and his Mother.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha's Mother?" Kagome asks her.

"Kagome! Take my Mother and go! You too Ren!" Inuyasha shouts at them.

"You will not escape." Sesshomaru informs them as he whips the demon again, who growls out in pain defenceless to the whip, Ren doesn't listen to Inuyasha and stays by his side with her Katana drawn. "You hopeless imbecile!" Sesshomaru whips the demon harshly again, this time in the face, the demon growls reaching towards Inuyasha's Mother.

"Mother!" Inuyasha calls out as he runs towards her.

"Inuyasha!" She calls back, and Inuyasha blocks the demon's hand with his body, the hand stabs into his back instead, the three females gasp in horror at the sight, and Inuyasha's Mother holds out a white glowing orb between her hands, the light grows larger before engulfing all of them. Sesshomaru shields his face from the bright light, once it's gone he sees the empty space in front of him.

"What a nuisance." Sesshomaru sighs to himself.

"It's going well, my Lord. just leave everything to Jaken!" He assures the demon dog.

"You made me go along with this silly scheme… if it fails… you will die." Sesshomaru warns him in a monotone voice.

"Oh… please leave it to me." Jaken says falling back in terror.

 _ **Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**_

Ren, Inuyasha and Kagome appear unconscious lying in a serene and enchanting garden, next to a pond, Inuyasha groans waking up and sits up looking around. "Where is this?" He wonders and his Mother walks up behind him.

"We are at the border of the Spirit World. I must now return." She tells him.

"The Spirit World? Yes… you are dead, after all." He comments as he looks at her, she turns around walking away, Inuyasha glances down at Ren and Kagome who is still unconscious, and Inuyasha bends down moving a lone strand of hair from Ren's face tucking it behind her ear before he follows his Mother. The Mother and Son duo walk a little further on the grass, next to the pond.

"Inuyasha… how you have grown." His Mother gushes getting a good look at her Son.

"Of course! I was just a little kid when you died." Inuyasha says with a slight spiteful look, but he directs it away from her.

"It was a violent age. And I left you… all alone with no one to care for you. Forgive me." His Mother asks him and comes to a stop turning to face Inuyasha. "How you must have suffered." Inuyasha turns around facing away from her folding his arms.

"It wasn't your fault." He tells her.

"Inuyasha…" She calls him gently; he turns around to face her again at the same time as the Sisters wake up.

" _Huh? Inuyasha and his Mother… they're okay."_ Ren thinks in relief as she tries getting up but seems stuck. " _Wh-what… my body… I can't move!"_ She panics and catches the reflection of Inuyasha's Mother in the pond water surface to see she doesn't have a face. " _Huh?! There's no face in the reflection! Inuyasha! My voice… I can't speak!"_ Inuyasha's Mother walks over to his side.

"Mother…" Inuyasha says softly in sadness.

"Parting is so sad… Inuyasha." She says.

"Yes…" He agrees.

" _Have you released it, Inuyasha? She doesn't have a face! She's not your Mother!"_ Ren screams inside her head as she watches the reflections of Inuyasha and his Mother in the pond, they face each other a little sideways, but there are no facial features on her face.

 **The first episode after a six-month hiatus and it's here earlier than I even thought, I guess going away for the weekend did some good! Hope you enjoy the rest, and if you have any comments or suggestions for the story, I am always happy for feedback, though haters are not welcome. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	7. Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword

**Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword**

" **Fighting Technique"**

" _Thoughts"_

' _ **Recap'**_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

'writing'

 **3rd POV:**

' _ **Half-Demon Inuyasha, born half Demon and half Human. Unable to come to terms with this circumstance, he tries to possess the Sacred Jewel in order to become a full-fledged Demon. Despising such a younger Brother, the cold-hearted Sesshomaru concocts an evil plan. In a cart appears Inuyasha's Human Mother, who is supposed to be dead. Seeing his Mother bound in chains, Inuyasha's feelings of anger reach the boiling point.' Myoga recaps what has happened so far.**_

 _"Are you stupid?! My Mother died a long time ago! As if I'd fall for such a trick!" Inuyasha snaps not wanting to believe that it is his Mother._

 _"Trick, huh?" Sesshomaru asks in confusion._

 _"Do you not understand? Bringing dead spirits from the netherworld is a simple task for someone as great as Lord Sesshomaru. He was so kind as to give her flesh! Her own son won't believe that it's her. How mortifying it must be for your Mother!" Jaken taunts him making the lie believable._

 _"Inuyasha!" She cries out in desperation for him to save her._

 _"I am returned from the dead…" She shouts, and the little demon imps tug on the chains around her, and she faints at the pain._

 _"Damn! Iron Reaver-Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouts as he leaps up clawing at the giant demon's hand, cutting it into two. The fist that was clenching Inuyasha's Mother falls to the ground, the beast growls out in pain, with Inuyasha landing on the ground. The little demons that were tugging on her flee once they land on the ground, Ren and Kagome run over to Inuyasha and his Mother._

 _"You hopeless imbecile!" Sesshomaru whips the demon harshly again, this time in the face, the demon growls reaching towards Inuyasha's Mother._

 _"Mother!" Inuyasha calls out as he runs towards her._

 _"Inuyasha!" She calls back, and Inuyasha blocks the demon's hand with his body, the hand stabs into his back instead, the three females gasp in horror at the sight, and Inuyasha's Mother holds out a white glowing orb between her hands, the light grows larger before engulfing all of them. Sesshomaru shields his face from the bright light, once it's gone he sees the empty space in front of him._

In the Feudal Era night has fallen, a group of villagers search the forest, holding torches in their hands. "Miss Kagome! Miss Ren! Miss Kagome! Miss Ren! Miss Kagome! Miss Ren!" The villagers shout out across the forest and further in two villagers find Kagome's bike under a tree and wave the others over.

"Hey! Look!" One shouts out.

"Over here!" The other shouts and more villagers gather around Kagome's bike.

In modern day Japan, nighttime outside the Higurashi House, Ren and Kagome's Mother twists the seat of a bike, causing it to make sharp creaking sounds, the sounds draw out Sota in his pyjamas as he comes outside. "What're you doing in the middle of the night?" He asks his Mother rubbing his eyes due to having woken up.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I was just lowering the bike seat to Kagome's height. She took her own bike to the other dimension. I thought she'd have a hard time using this one when she returns." She explains.

"Sis won't be back for two or three days. She took so many clothes with her and Ren might not come back." Sota says glumly thinking of his older Sister.

"I know. But I just want to do what I can for them." She tells him thinking of her oldest Daughter.

"Sis is so lucky! You're so concerned about her." Sota says happily.

"Oh, but I'm just as concerned about you, Sota and Ren. concerned that you won't wet the bedding again." She says.

"How can you say that?! I'm already in the third grade! I won't do that!" He protests in embarrassment.

"I want you to help your Sisters out too, okay?" She giggles, and he nods in agreement.

"I know." He replies and looks up at the sky to see a shooting star. "A falling star!"

"Oh! Please let me win the lottery!" She wishes but secretly wishes the safety of her Daughters.

In the misty realm with Kagome, Ren, Inuyasha and his Mother, the reflection of his Mother seen from the pond water surface, shows her true colours as Ren and Kagome lie sideways on the grass away from them unable to move. " _There's no face in the reflection" Inuyasha Inu- my voice… I can't speak. Please notice it, Inuyasha! She doesn't have a face! She's… not your Mother!"_ Ren screams inside her head.

"Inuyasha… I must return to the netherworld." The imposter informs Inuyasha.

"Oh… must you go?" He asks her and she holds up a lotus flower in hand letting it fall into the water. The petals fall away causing ripples to appear in the water.

!Inuyasha… look at the surface of the water." She tells him, Inuyasha kneels next to the pond as an image forms of his past.

 _A ball bounces across a wooden bridge, climbing over a pond, a small silver-haired toddler chases after the red ball, catching the small ball after running across the bridge. A beautiful raven haired woman stands among some flowers, looking over at the toddler, the boy notices her, throwing away the red ball, and runs into her comforting arms._

 _The same silver-haired toddler sits in front of the beautiful raven-haired woman as she hugs him safe and snug in her arms from behind._

"That's back when I was a kid…" Inuyasha comments looking down at the images.

"So you remember! When you were a child, I often embraced you like that." The imposter says as she hugs Inuyasha from behind, in the same way from his past. "Good boy..; let me hold you tight." He looks back in a dream-like state turning around, and they hug face to face. "I won't let go." She moves her hand slowly sinking her hand into Inuyasha's back. "Become one with me."

"Mother…" Inuyasha winces in pain losing consciousness.

" _Wh-why can't I move?!"_ Kagome shouts in her head, when chains appear around the Sisters' bodies, with the little green imps from before, holding down the chains around the Sisters. Darkness begins to spread across the pond and slowly, the serene garden engulfs in darkness, skeletons of animals appear, and the once peaceful garden is now a desolate swamp.

" _This is… all an illusion!"_ Ren screams inside her head when Myoga hops onto Kagome's cheek.

"Kagome! Snap out of it! It's me, Myoga the Flea!" He shouts her and hops onto the chains around her neck. "Who would have thought that the one looking for the tomb would be Master Sesshomaru. Master Inuyasha's older brother! Such a formidable foe! Poor thing, you're chained up and unable to move. I'll undo the spell in a moment." He looks down at Kagome's neck. "Hmm? Looks delicious!" He pounces and begins sucking the blood from KAgome's neck; Kagome reacts by slapping Myoga flat before getting up in sitting position.

"Thank you! I think I can move now." She says, and the little green imps around the girls flee in terror as the flattened version of Myoga slides away from her palm.

Jaken rolls a boat into the swamp, towards Inuyasha and his imposter Mother, Inuyasha is unconscious and both his face and body half sunk into the false Mother's body who shows her true nature.

"My boy… my dear Son…" The False Mother says in a soft voice as Jaken gets out of the boat.

"Hey, you! Un-Mother!" Jaken shouts at her clubbing her in the face with his staff, chipping some of the flesh from her face. "What's the use of sucking the breath out of him?!"

"Master Jaken!" She exclaims, looking at him.

"What you do to him later is no concern to us! But first, you must get the information out of him! The location of the tomb of Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru's Father!" Jaken tells her as Kagome drags the still chained Ren behind a boulder.

"That Jaken fellow is Sesshomaru's henchman?" Kagome asks as she sits her Sister beside her.

"The Human Head Staff… you must watch out for that," Myoga warns her.

"'Kay!" Kagome agrees with a nod and looks at her sister as she removes the chains from her body.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The Un-Mother calls out him as Inuyasha sinks deeper into the Un-Mother's body. Still, unconscious Inuyasha is thrust underwater, with the Un-Mother's long arms holding him. "Please remember… where is your Father's tomb?"

" _I don't know…"_ Inuyasha thinks as he drifts.

"Think harder! Open your heart to me." The Un-Mother demands softly as her long arms curl down in the water, towards a black orb. "What's that?!" She asks as Inuyasha sinks further into the body of the Un-Mother.

"The black pearl in the right…" Inuyasha mumbles in his unconscious state.

"The black pearl in the right! That's not enough to go on! Find out more!" Jaken fiercely demands as he hops on the ground in front of the pair.

"Master Jaken, if I delve any deeper, this boy's spirit will be broken!" The Un-Mother warns him.

"So what? Just do it!" Jaken orders her.

"There, there… Inuyasha." She nods as she hugs Inuyasha tighter.

In Inuyasha's unconscious, he is immersed under water struggling slightly. "I can't breathe, Mother!" Inuyasha says, he opens his eyes, looking up to the surface of the water to find the Un-Mother holding him in the water. "The face…!" He gasps, and he hands around him curl tighter and begin to strangle him, he gasps for needed air.

Behind the rock hide Kagome, Ren and Myoga, Kagome looks at her big Sister as she takes the chains from around her body. "Myoga would you be able to help her?" She asks the small Flea, he nods his head and begins sucking her blood, Ren twitches before her body engulfs in blue flames scaring Myoga and Kagome.

"Don't do that again." Ren snaps as she looks down at the burnt Flea and walks out from the rock.

"Hey! Not yet! Hurry, or I will face the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru! Huh?!" Jaken exclaims at the Un-Mother as Ren and Kagome walk out to stop them from hurting Inuyasha, Kagome steps on Jaken from behind and takes his Staff.

"Why you… puny troublemaker!" Kagome snaps as she takes the Staff like a golf club and swings it hitting Jaken in the back, sending him flying into the water and she throws the staff with him. The Un-Mother gets up as Ren closes in on her and runs away, but Ren gives chase.

"Wait! Let Inuyasha go!" Ren shouts at the Un-Mother.

"No!" She shouts back as she runs backwards, as Inuyasha sinks deeper into her body until only his hair is visible, Ren grabs hold of Inuyasha's hair and pulls trying to get him loose.

"Inuyasha! Huh?!" Ren shouts as she trips on a random rock and loses her grip on Inuyasha's hair. "He's being sucked in! What'll I do?" She wonders when Myoga hops onto her shoulder.

"Ren! You must awaken Master Inuyasha's spirit!" Myoga tells her.

"Spirit?!" She questions, looking at her shoulder where he stands.

"The demon is the Un-Mother," Myoga explains. "She was created by the forlorn Spirits of Mothers who lost children to famine or war. If you reawaken the spirit that's under the spell of the Un-Mother, his body with be released!"

"Awaken the Spirit?! But how?" Ren asks him, and she gasps in horror as she sees Inuyasha almost completely absorbed by the Un-Mother with only his arm visible,

"Oh, joy… you and Mother will soon be one.." The Un-Mother says.

"I won't make it in time!" Ren shouts and looks down at the water to see the reflection of the Un-Mother holding a toddler version of Inuyasha. "That child… is Inuyasha?"

"Yes! That is the work of The Un-Mother's magic!" Myoga tells her.

"If I erase that image, then…" Ren ponders and steps forward hitting the water surface with the fallen staff, disturbing the image. "Inuyasha! Wake up!" The Un-Mother lets out a shriek, and Inuyasha falls out of her body onto the ground. "Inuyasha… are you all right?" She asks him holding Inuyasha up.

"Damn! Damn it to hell! How dare they… use my Mother like that?!" Inuyasha barks in disbelief as the Un-Mother falls to the ground, crying.

"It's all the work of Sesshomaru and Jaken," Ren tells him.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouts, and his older Brother appears from afar walking towards them.

"Inuyasha… I know where the tomb is." Sesshomaru announces.

"What?! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha asks him in shock before they can move Sesshomaru races towards Inuyasha and grabs him by the neck lifting him off the ground. "Why you…!"

"I never imagined it would be there! Very clever… that Father would pick such a place. The black pearl in the right… Father didn't want anyone to disturb his resting place, so he hit his tomb there." Sesshomaru explains as he holds his younger Brother.

"You…" Inuyasha growls, holding onto Sesshomaru's hand as he hangs in the air. "What kind of nonsense are you talking about?!"

"You were entrusted with the tomb unknowing." Ren snaps and both Brothers look at her as she stands with her pink hair moving in the breeze and her Sister by her side.

"So you figured it out," Sesshomaru comments, looking at her. "Well then, would you like to visit Father's grave with me?" He holds up two fingers emitting a spark at Inuyasha's right eye, he groans in pain from the sparks, and Ren feels her Sister holding her back from doing anything.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga cries out from Ren's shoulder, as Sesshomaru pulls his fingers towards himself, and the black orb floats out of Inuyasha's right iris, he takes the orb and drops Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha holds a hand over his right eye in pain and Ren runs over to him and holds him up.

"Inuyasha!" Ren shouts as she holds him.

"No wonder it was useless looking underground. Visible, but invisible. The true protector of the grave cannot be seen. And… it is the black pearl embedded in your right eye." Sesshomaru scoffs, and Inuyasha lowers his hand, revealing his right iris is completely gone.

"And just for that… you tricked me with my dead Mother's image…!" Inuyasha shouts at his older Brother, the Un-Mother hearing this turns around looking at them.

"It was just a joke." Sesshomaru brushes it off.

"Why you…! Unforgivable!" Inuyasha growls clawing at Sesshomaru but he dodges every attempt, and he takes out his whip attacking Inuyasha.

"DIe!" Sesshomaru shouts attacking Inuyasha several times that Inuyasha manages to dodge, but one of the attacks hit him, throwing him on to the ground. Sesshomaru readies another attack but the Un-Mother rushes in front of Inuyasha, the whip hits her back instead shattering her body into pieces.

"Huh?!" Kagome gapes as the pieces and shreds of the Un-Mother's clothes fall onto the ground, one of the shreds of her clothes land on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"The Un-Mother?" Myoga questions in disbelief.

"She protected Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"The Un-Mother is a demon filled with Motherly love. It's in her nature to try to protect children." Myoga explains as they watch the scene in front of them.

"My Son…" The Un-Mother's voice cries out weakly from her remaining head, but Sesshomaru whips it into pieces after hearing her, Inuyasha clenches his teeth together in anger.

"Hey, you!" Ren snaps at Sesshomaru.

"Don't interfere! Or else we'll all be killed." Myoga warns her, and she looks at him as he stands on her shoulder.

"But-!" She tries arguing but knows she has to look out for her younger Sister.

"Jaken! Jaken!" Sesshomaru calls out for his faithful servant as he crawls among the grass running over to his Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have my Human Head Staff back!" Jaken gleams as he holds up his staff proudly, Sesshomaru takes the staff and looks at the black orb between his fingers.

"How I have waited for this moment!" Sesshomaru says and drops the glowing orb onto the ground; he lowers the end of the staff hitting the black orb, the old man head lets out a cackle.

"The old man laughs! The tomb will open!" Jaken announces, and light emits from the black orb, and a portal opens in the air, Sesshomaru and Jaken walkthrough.

"They've disappeared!" Kagome gasps next to her Sister.

"Want to see?" Ren asks her Sister with a smirk.

"Master Inuyasha, hurry and enter before the entrance closes up. Lord Sesshomaru intends to take sole possession of your Father's treasure!" Myoga exclaims as he crawls up Inuyasha's hair.

"I'm not interested in that!" Inuyasha snaps.

"Don't say such a thing!"Myoga shouts in despair.

"Shut up! Who said I wasn't going?!" Inuyasha snaps holding up the piece of the Un-Mother's clothes. "That Sesshomaru… I'll kill 'im!" He shreds the cloth into smaller pieces. "Kagome, Ren it's dangerous, so you stay here-" He turns around to see Kagome and Ren are both gone, "Huh?"

"Will you hurry up!" Ren snaps at him as they climb into the portal.

"Hey! Hey, Sesshomaru's inside!" Inuyasha shouts as he catches up with the girl in the portal.

"That's why we have to go teach him! Neither blood nor tears flow through him! He's unforgivable!" Kagome shouts furiously, and they reach the end of the vortex.

The three of them float in the sky above a rocky and desolate landscape, a gigantic animal skull stands in the middle of the land, below the skull armour of sorts lies. A skeletal bird flies towards the group, catching them and carries them on its back, the bird flies towards the skull. "Father…" Inuyasha mutters, but Ren hears him.

"Those bones are you Father's…?" She asks him.

"Can't you tell?" He asks her.

"Well, even if you say that… how was I to know?! It's so huge!" Ren snaps at him.

"His Father was a phantom of incomparable stature. And here he is in his truest form, undisguised." Myoga explains as the bird flies into the mouth of the skull. "The treasured sword embedded in his bones… that is what Master Sesshomaru is after."

Inside the ribcage of Inuyasha's Father, Sesshomaru stands gazing at a sword, the rusty and chipped sword standing upright, with its tip embedded in a golden pedestal. "I am finally here. To possess the sacred sword embedded in my Father's bones. The lethal fang sword… known to kill a hundred beasts in a single stroke! Known as Testsusaiga!" Sesshomaru says as he looks at the sword and grasps the hilt.

"Testsusaiga was forged from one of his Father's fangs. Being in possession of this sword empowers you with as much strength as your Father!" Jaken exclaims in excitement as Sesshomaru tries to pull the sword out but a static charge releases from the sword and he releases his hand from the hilt, he looks down at his hand to see its changed colour to a dark blue with static surrounding it.

"Can't pull it out?" Jaken questions, seeing his Master's hand return to its natural colour but still fumes.

"He was ever so cautious. There's a spell on it." Sesshomaru explains and the three land on one of the ribcage bones above them.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha calls out to his older Brother, who looks up at him in question, he leaps down towards his older Brother. "I haven't finished with you yet!" Sesshomaru dodges out of the way causing Inuyasha to crash onto the ground. "Damn! Where'd he go?!" He looks around to find Sesshomaru high up in the air.

"This is our Father's resting place. Be respectful!" Sesshomaru scolds him.

"You hypocrite! You're the one trying to rob his grave! Now get out of here!" Inuyasha growls.

"Master Inuyasha! Look behind you!" Myoga orders him.

"Behind me? Why?" Inuyasha asks him.

"That's the sword… made from your Father's fang… that's Tetsusaiga!" Myoga exclaims looking at the rusty sword.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha questions as he goes over to the sword. "It's just an old, rusty sword! Tes-something-or-other? Hah! You can't even cut a turnip with this!"

"Master Inuyasha! Please draw the sword out. Lord Sesshomaru, you were unable to pull Tetsusaiga out. Isn't that so?" Myoga asks the older Inu.

"And you say that Inuyasha can?" Sesshomaru asks the Flea.

"But of course! Master Inuyasha was meant to inherit the Tetsusaiga! The fact that the tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha is proof of that!" Myoga exclaims but inches slowly to Inuyasha's neck in fear of Sesshomaru's wrath. Now hurry, Master Inuyasha! Draw the sword out!"

"What inheritance?! What treasured sword! I could care less about this rusty sword! But Sesshomaru! You've insulted me once too often! Now you'll die inside our Father's grave!" Inuyasha shouts and leaps over to his Brother ready to claw at him, but he dodges out of the way.

"Where are you aiming?" Sesshomaru asks in a mocking tone, he lands on the ground before leaping back into the air, Inuyasha chases after him and attacks, but Sesshomaru dodges effortlessly. Inuyasha goes to punch him sending Sesshomaru flying further up, Inuyasha hits into the ribcage instead and crashes down to the ground.

"Damn!" Inuyasha snaps as Sesshomaru lands behind him.

"Master Inuyasha! You cannot fight unarmed! Get the sword!" Myoga exclaims in a panic.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snaps at the Flea.

"Inuyasha! Just go and draw the sword out!" Ren shouts down at him as she and Kagome stand from their position.

"Ren!" Inuyasha shouts up at her.

"Sesshomaru couldn't do it! Now, if you pull it out with ease, Sesshomaru's pride will be in shreds! How embarrassing for him!" Ren tells him.

"I see… all right That'll be really fun to watch." Inuyasha agrees and walks towards the sword, and Sesshomaru gives him the evil eye. "Hey, I can't wait to see your face!" He gets onto the pedestal and holds the hilt of the sword. Jaken appears from a pile of skulls.

"No…! Master Inuyasha is immune to the spell which cast off Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaims as Inuyasha tries pulling out the sword.

"I knew it! Tetsusaiga is destined to belong to Master Inuyasha!" Myoga exclaims as Inuyasha clenches his teeth pulling with all his strength, and a glow emits around the sword's pedestal.

"Draw it out Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts in encouragement, Inuyasha still tries hard to pull the sword out, and an orb of light surrounds the sword, Sesshomaru looks on, and slowly, the light disappears, but the sword remains embedded in the pedestal. "Huh?!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha question in disbelief.

"Oh dear!" Jaken exclaims.

"Hey…" Inuyasha says in a deadpan tone picking up Myoga and squeezes him with his fingers, his eyebrow twitching. "I couldn't pull it out!"

"Wh-why?!" Myoga exclaims in pain.

"Let's cut the comedy." Sesshomaru cuts in before suddenly, flying towards Inuyasha, who dodges sprinting away, but Sesshomaru catches up with him effortlessly pinning him onto the wall of made of bones. Sesshomaru holds out his other hand threateningly. "My poison claws will sublimate you!" A green glow comes from his hand and charges at Inuyasha, who breaks free from his older Brother's grip and the poison coated hand charges impacting the ribcage wall, which melts forming a hole that gets gradually bigger.

" _Wanna turn me into slime, huh?!"_ Inuyasha thinks as he sprints away and Sesshomaru zooms next to him.

"You won't get away!" He snaps at his Brother.

"Why you-!" Inuyasha growls and claws at Sesshomaru who flies in the air to dodge the attack and takes out a whip, sending it towards Inuyasha, who falls back onto the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Let me assist!" Jaken begs as he swings his staff around.

"Hey, you! Coward!" Kagome snaps as she jumps onto Jaken, making him fall flat on his face among the bones and steps off facing him.

"What?! Take that!" Jaken screams, getting up swinging his staff at Kagome.

"You puny troublemaker!" Kagome snaps grabbing the staff and pushes it forward, and Jaken pulls towards him as the play tug of war with each other.

"Why little wench!" He snaps.

"Even humans like me can fight!" She snaps back.

"I won't lose this time!" He pulls the staff forcefully sending Kagome falling near the pedestal. Ren walks over calmly and knocks Jaken away from her Sister as Inuyasha engages with Sesshomaru, he hears the commotion and looks over to see Ren and Kagome in a struggle with Jaken.

"Ren, Kagome!" Inuyasha yells out, getting distracted allowing Sesshomaru to slug him in the face, Ren pushes Kagome behind her as Jaken swings his staff around in front of them, Ren gets out her katana pointing it at the imp.

"What?! Is that all you can manage?!" Jaken exclaims, and the girls step back being wary of the Human Head Staff swinging in front of them, Ren pushes Kagome back to the pedestal and Ren finds her self subconsciously reaching back using the sword for support as Kagome hides behind her big Sister.

"Darn it! I'm not done yet!" Kagome shouts gasping as she looks over at Inuyasha as he lies on the ground, struggling to get up but get up flies towards Sesshomaru. He charges one hand at Inuyasha's stomach, stopping his kid Brother midair, he winces in pain from the blow, and his body curls up around his Brother's hold as he raises the other now glowing green.

"This is it! Disappear!" Sesshomaru shouts leaping into the air pinning Inuyasha onto the ground; he flexes his hand muscles menacingly as he prepares to move in for the kill. Ren backs up with her hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, and she goes running towards her friend Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She calls out, and the tip of the sword dislodges from the pedestal, she realises and stares at the other sword in her hand. "Huh?!" She looks at her hand as Sesshomaru stops turning around to look at Ren as she holds the sword in her right hand with a look of disbelief and turns to the Brothers. "Sorry… I pulled it out." Jaken stands in front of her a stuttering mess as the Brother's stare at her more. "Sorry…" She looks down at the sword's blade. " _What'll I do?"_ She wonders.


	8. Showdown: Sesshomaru VS Inuyasha

**Showdown! Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru**

 **"Fighting Technique"**

" _Thoughts"_

' _Recap'_

 _ **Flashbacks**_

"Speech"

'Writing'

 **3rd POV:**

' _The black pearl in the right eye… imagine, the gateway to the tomb was hidden in Inuyasha's right eye. No wonder Lord Sesshomaru was not able to find it. Now that the location of the tomb is known, the sacred sword, Tetsusaiga, will belong to him Tetsusiaga, the sword known to slay 100 demons in a single stroke! Lord Sesshomaru, now take hold of it!" Jaken narrates as he watches his Master fondly._

 _Sesshomaru tries to pull out of the sword but static charge flows up his arm, and he releases the hold on the hilt of the sword._

" _And you say that Inuyasha can?" Sesshomaru asks Myoga._

" _Sesshomaru couldn't do it! Now, if you pull it out with ease, Sesshomaru's pride will be in shreds! How embarrassing for him!" Ren shouts down at Inuyasha._

 _Inuyasha gets up onto the pedestal and takes hold of the hilt of the sword. "Master Inuyasha is immune to the spell which cast off Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaims in surprise._

" _I knew it! Tetsusaiga is destined to belong to Master Inuyasha!" Myoga exclaims in happiness._

" _Draw it out, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts over to the half-demon, Inuyasha tries hard to pull the sword out but can't._

 _Sesshomaru goes into punch Inuyasha. "Enough of your antics!" Sesshomaru shouts down at his little Brother as he pins down Inuyasha on the ground of skulls, preparing to kill him with his poison claws._

 _Ren holds the sword Tetsusaiga in her hand with her own in the other for support as she keeps Kagome behind her, fearing for Inuyasha she steps forward with her hand on the hilt of the sword, pulling it out effortlessly. "Inuyasha! Huh?!" She exclaims, hearing her Sesshomaru stops turning around looking at the female half-breed, to see her holding the sword with her right hand and looks at it in disbelief. "Sorry, I pulled it out."_

Ren holds up the sword Tetsusaiga in her right hand examining the dull blade with a stuttering mess that is Jaken. "Im-impossible! Inuyasha, let alone Lord Sesshomaru, could not budge Tetsusaiga… how could a mere half-breed…?" Inuyasha stares along with his Brother at the two girls and takes the advantage clawing at Sesshomaru while he stares at Ren.

"You shouldn't have looked away!" Inuyasha shouts, and Sesshomaru dodges out of the way zooming in front of Ren, who notices glaring up at the taller demon.

"Huh?!" Kagome gasps at the quick movements of Sesshomaru.

"Just who are you? Why were you able to draw out the sword?" Sesshomaru ponders aloud.

"I guess he's no longer interested in you and your life's been spared, huh?" Myoga lets out a sigh of relief.

"Fool! Sesshomaru! Leave them alone! She has nothing to do with you!" Inuyasha snaps trying to change his older Brother's attention back to him.

"Inuyasha! Don't come near her or I'll kill you!" Ren snaps at the silver-haired demon.

"Neither you nor I could draw out Tetsusaiga. Yet she had no trouble against the barrier. You expect me to let her go?" Sesshomaru asks his younger Brother.

"I don't know why the barrier had no effect on her! But they're only a half-demon girl and a human girl! Ren! Hand over Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouts and Ren glares over at him and points her sword at Sesshomaru and hands Kagome Tetsusaiga for safe keeping.

"No! He couldn't pull out the sword! That means he's not the rightful owner! I WILL NOT give it to him!" Ren argues angrily at the stupidity of Inuyasha.

"Fool! A newbie half-demon has nothing to do with this along with a mortal girl! Stop interfering!" Inuaysha snaps at her.

"Stop interfering, you say?!" Ren snaps back swinging her sword pointing it towards Inuyasha instead and realises her mistake and lifts the sword in front of her in self-defence from Sesshomaru.

"Humph. Inuyasha… you seem to be very interested in the actions of another half-breed. Why protect her?" Sesshomaru asks his younger Brother and puts a hand behind his ear casually. "Why let her go? Why love her?" He runs his hand through his hair strolling towards Inuyasha as both half-demons stares at each other in shock of Sesshomaru's words. "I certainly did not inherit from our Father the feelings of compassion towards humans that you have. It was this feeling for a mortal woman, your Mother, this weakness of the heart, that caused Father to end up here like this. Tainted blood courses through your body! Is it this blood that endears you to humans? Well, I don't pay any heed to such infinitely vulgar beings." He turns around raising his hand and discharges a spurt of poison fumes at the Higurashi Sisters.

"Inuyasha!" The Sisters calls out to him, and he feels powerless as he watches Ren cover Kagome's body with hers as the bone melts above them and begins to cover them.

"Ren! Kagome!" Inuyasha calls out to them almost broken at the sight, more of the bone melts completely covering the Sisters, and they eventually fall to the ground, the sword Tetsusaiga falls to the ground also. Sesshomaru stops his attack on the Sisters.

"So totally useless, right, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks his younger Brother.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuaysha shouts angrily at him in a fury over the loss of the two Sisters.

"Humans… as well as half-demons." Sesshomaru says and turns to look at Inuyasha, feeling anger spread out through his body he goes into a sprint towards Sesshomaru.

"Why…!" Inuyasha shouts and leaps towards Sesshomaru ready to attack. " **Iron Reaver-Soul Stealer!"** Sesshomaru dodges flying towards Inuyasha grabbing him into the air with his fur sash.

"Wake up! With tainted blood like yours, you cannot touch me!" Sesshomaru seethes and twirls around spinning Inuyasha with his fur sash to the ground, he throws him off, and Inuyasha slides across the skull-filled ground crashing into the ribcage wall.

"Damn!" Inuyasha snaps struggling to get up as Sesshomaru continues his assault and whips at Inuyasha from above.

"What can half-demons do?!" Sesshomaru snaps as he whips violently this time seeming furious. "You're just half a demon!" This assault sends Inuyasha upwards crashing him to the ground, and he struggles to get up again.

"Half-demon, huh?" Inuyasha sneers as Sesshomaru continues whipping at Inuyasha who shields his face with his hand.

 **When Inuyasha was just a kid, he watched as several men, forming a circle, played ball in the courtyard, while a group of women looked on. "Go!" A man shouted, and another man kicked the ball.**

" **There!" The man shouted back, and a young Inuyasha ran towards them and ran after the hall, one of the men caught the ball and Inuyasha waved his arms wanting the ball. The man paused for a while and tossed the ball over his shoulder, onto the wooden bridge. The young Inuyasha ran across the bridge and chased after the ball, he reached the other bank and grabbed the ball before he turned around to find the people that were once playing ball have dispersed and walking away in different directions, ignoring him. "Half-demon…?" Inuyasha whispered, and the ball bounced away, and the young Inuyasha ran to his Mother's receiving arms. "Mother! What is a half-demon?" He asked his Mother.**

That's right… I… remember." An older Inuyasha says.

 **Inuyasha's Mother waters up, and a tear rolled down her cheek, and she closed her eyes sadly.**

"At that time, my Mother cried… for my sake. She thought of my future and cried for me." Inuyasha says and gets up looking at the pile of disintegrated bones on top of Kagome and Ren. "It doesn't matter whether one is human or demon; I can't forgive you for playing with my Mother's memory… but for her sake, I will not lose to you!" He sprints towards Sesshomaru managing to punch his armour on his chest, Sesshomaru looks in shock momentarily flying upwards. "This ones for my Mother! And this one is for…" Inuyasha shouts leaping forward clawing at Sesshomaru's chest. "Ren and Kagome!" Sesshomaru falls back, looking at Inuyasha stunned he actually managed to touch him, and static emits from Sesshomaru's chest.

"Wh-why?! It was useless a minute ago…" Jaken exclaims, and Sesshomaru regains his composure flying upwards, Inuyasha lands with his fist on the ground. Sesshomaru lands behind him, his armour on his chest cracks slightly, then shatters into pieces and falls to the ground.

"Anger over a mere mortal woman? No maybe the half-demon fox? You act in the heat of passion and rush to your death… you are a truly pitiful fellow." Sesshomaru sneers trying to anger his Brother.

"Why you…! I'll slit you open and cut out your guts! For Kagome and Ren, who died a senseless death!" Inuyasha shouts when Ren emerges from the gooey pile gasping for air with burn marks around her face, arms and legs and below her Kagome gets up gasping for air holding the sword seemingly unharmed.

"Phew! I thought I was a goner!" Kagome exclaims in relief and looks up at her Sister. "Ren you're hurt!"

"Wh-hat?" Inuyasha shouts in confusion, and he narrows his eyes seeing the burns becoming smaller on Ren's skin.

"Huh?!" Kagome snaps and stands up in front of Ren protecting her injured older Sister and points Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru threateningly. "Hey, you! You actually tried to kill me! You hurt my Sister!" She says and grabs Ren's arm and pulls her as she walks sideways towards Inuyasha. "Well, you're going to regret it now! Get ready!" She looks down at Ren as she slowly gets to her feet and Kagome hands over Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. "Here!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha questions as he looks down at the sword in his hands still in shock.

"I think this sword has special powers. Go for it!" Kagome tells him, and Ren straightens up and pulls Inuyasha into a hug.

"How… how come you're both so energetic?" He asks her, and she pulls away from him.

"Huh? Hmm?" Both Sister's hum and Kagome holds up her hand examining it.

"I see… the sword's barrier protected you." Sesshomaru announces his suspicion. "Though you must have strong demon blood to heal so quickly." He says looking at Ren as parts of her clothes are burnt where flawless skin remains underneath.

"Amazing… this Tetsusaiga… to thwart the deadly poisons in Master Sesshomaru's claws! Master Inuyasha, do not fear! Try out the Tetsusaiga on Master Sesshomaru himself!" Myoga suggests as he hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Listen to you, prattling on!" Sesshomaru scoffs, and his eyes enlarge slightly glaring at Inuyasha as a pink glow emits around him. A wind vortex surrounds him, picking up some of the skulls with it, he sends them towards Inuyasha, Ren pulls Kagome behind her again as she stays behind Inuyasha as they hit him, but he doesn't flinch. Sesshomaru sends more skulls towards Inuyasha, beating him at various places but again Inuyasha doesn't move an inch.

" _What's happening?! He's so mean and evil!"_ Kagome shouts inside her head as she hides behind her Sister.

"We'll see if a half-demon can wield the Tetsusaiga! I will bear witness!" Sesshomaru sneers as the wind vortex grows stronger, and suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes enlarge again turning blood-red. Sesshomaru, face morphs into one of a ferocious dog, his body turns into a pink substance, shooting up into the air before twirling and flying in the air for some time and charges down. The pink element dissipates, revealing a ferocious white demon dog huge in size, he lifts his head growling and stamps his paws violently on the ground as he advances towards the trio.

"He transformed!" Ren exclaims in shock.

"Hah! Now he's shown his true colours!" Inuyasha snaps but not harshly at her, and Sesshomaru lets out a bark towards his younger Brother who gives out a laugh. "And just because he coveted this Tetsusaiga… does this sword really have some awesome powers?" He asks swinging the sword at Sesshomaru, and he backs off a little, barking menacingly, "Kagome! Ren! Hide nearby." He warns them.

"Nearby? Where?" Kagome asks and looks at her older Sister but doesn't get an answer from Inuyasha as he leaps above Sesshomaru charging down,

"Okay! Now show me, Tetsusaiga, your power!" Inuyasha shouts, but Sesshomaru barks back and tries to bite at Inuyasha, who dodges out of the way and hits Sesshomaru's back with the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru slams his paw down at Kagome and Ren but she pushes them dodging to the side, Inuyasha lands and the sword vibrates, making a ringing noise. "He pushed me back!" Inuyasha shouts as Sesshomaru slams his paw down on him but he escapes onto a ribcage bone, Sesshomaru slams Inuyasha again but leaps away. Sesshomaru's attack crushes the bone and a pile of skulls violently, drool starts to appear around the jaw, dripping onto the ground, forming poisonous green fumes and melting the skulls on the ground. "Why, Myoga! What's going on?! This sword can't cut! It didn't even leave a lump!" Inuyasha snaps at the Flea on his shoulder who packs his belongings into a bundle.

"Err… well, Master Inuyasha… that sword is your Father's heirloom. You must believe in its power." Myoga stutters and slings the bundle over his back. "And by no means must you release it! Now then, excuse me!" He hops onto the ground and makes a run for it.

"Wh-why you!" Inuyasha shouts after him.

"Turn Master Sesshomaru into fodder!" Myoga shouts back, as he sprints away, the drool from Sesshomaru continues to drip onto the ground, and a pool of green fumes begin to engulf the area, up to the waist.

"Why…! Ren! Kagome! A miasma! Don't breathe it in!" Inuyasha warns the girls.

"Don't breathe it in?!" Ren shouts and Inuyasha points his sword up towards the top.

"Up! Escape upwards!" Inuyasha shouts at them, and Sesshomaru gives out a growl, diving at Inuyasha several times, but he manages to dodge each time, Ren takes Kagome as they climb the vines on the spine.

"Inuyasha!" Ren shouts in worry as they climb and Myoga swiftly climbs up next to the Sisters.

"Never mind, just escape! Those toxic fumes can kill any demon in an instant!" Myoga warns them and scutters.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cries out as he climbs the vines as the fumes go higher to get away. "There!" He climbs up further frantically to get away from the poisonous fumes.

"What about Inuyasha?!" Ren shouts, but Myoga climbs up frantically. "Wait! Will Inuyasha be okay?"

"Huh? I wonder?" Myoga replies after giving a pause and shrugs with his hands before he falls back into the vapour, he waves his hands around frantically. "Huh?!" He climbs up the vines swiftly again. "Just leave things to Master Inuyasha for now! We must concentrate on escaping!"

"Inuyasha!" Ren shouts for her friend as the miasma grows higher, Kagome lets out a gasp of shock from the vapors fast approach and pulls Ren with her, and they climb further up, Inuyasha slides back onto the wall, coughing.

"Strong Poison… I can't linger here much longer." Inuyasha says to himself and jumps up but slightly falters as the poisonous fumes get to him and he reaches for a vine letting out a cough. "Damn! My arms and legs are becoming numb!" He snaps wincing and tries to move, with the fumes a pair of red eyes appear behind him, Sesshomaru lets out a growl and bites Inuyasha violently, clenching him between his teeth, Inuyasha yells, Sesshomaru glares down at Inuyasha swinging him around, making Inuyasha yell out in pain. "Even a useless sword like this has to be more irritating than a mosquito bite!" He snaps as he struggles in the jaws of his Brother, Inuyasha uses the end of the sword to poke Sesshomaru in the eye, he gives out a growl of pain rolling around before charging up with Inuyasha still in his mouth, Sesshomaru bursts out of the bones of the Brother's Father.

On the shoulder of the skeleton of the Brother's Father with armour, Ren and Kagome stand having finally reached the top out of the mouth of the Demon-Dog out of breath and look out for their friend. "Inuyasha!" The girls call out as Sesshomaru swings his head in pain while Inuyasha grabs onto the fur of Sesshomaru's chin, Inuyasha releases his grip landing on the shoulder armour. Sesshomaru turns his head twitching his eyes, and Ren pushes Kagome to hide behind a bush on the armour, looking on as they watch the Brothers when Myoga pops out of the bush.

"Master Inuyasha, now do you see the power of Tetsusaiga? Now for the finishing blow!" Myoga shouts thinking of a better outcome.

"Fool! This sword is as useless as a cane!" Inuyasha shouts back angrily.

"Are you saying this isn't the treasured sword of your Father?" Myoga asks him golding arms pondering for a while before popping back into his hiding space and dashing off across the armour away from the fight.

"Hah! He escaped!" Kagome exclaims from her hiding place as the Sisters watch the fleeing Flea.

"Damn! Does this junk do anything?!" Inuyasha snaps as Sesshomaru slams his paw down on Inuyasha suddenly but he dodges at the last second, Sesshomaru slams at him again but again he dodges. Inuyasha swings the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru's paw, but nothing happens, Inuyasha leaps away landing near the girls. "Damn!" Inuyasha curses at the blunt blade of his sword.

"Hang in there, Inuyasha! The first blow worked!" Kagome lies trying to cheer him up, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Hah! It didn't do a thing!" Inuyasha snaps at the Human.

"But that's YOUR sword! I have faith in your power!" Ren snaps and looks over his shoulder at the large demon-dog as he licks the inflicted paw.

"How can you keep talking such rubbish?! I'm hardy, so I'll survive along with Ren maybe." Inuyasha sneers and squints his eyes at Kagome and says in a childishly mocking tone. "But you may end up dead!"

"Is it really… hopeless?" Kagome mutters feeling hopeless lowering her heads and tears begin to well in her eyes.

"Well…" Inuyasha tries saying looking at Kagome in shock. "Hey… did I… did I make you cry?" He asks her helplessly. "Don't cry!" He yells at her.

"You expect her to laugh?!" Ren yells back at him in defence of her crying Sister.

"Shut up! I'm saying I'll protect you both!" Inuyasha shouts and the Sister's stand-in shock at his words. "Cripes! Just stay there and watch." He slings Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and walks away towards Sesshomaru.

" _I didn't hear wrong, did I? He said he'd protect me… and Kagome… Inuyasha is crude, but he's different from Sesshomaru. There's something different."_ Ren thinks to herself and looks at her younger Sister, who is staring at Inuyasha the same as her, they watch Inuyasha stop in front of Sesshomaru.

"Damn! What the heck anyway?" Inuyasha questions and swings the sword. "Come, beast dog!" He shouts at his older Brother and feels the Tetsusaiga start pulsating and examines the sword. "Tetsusaiga is pulsing! I can hear it… is this the life beat of Tetsausaiga? It's different… something's changed!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Get that half-demon Inuyasha and devour him, head first!" Jaken shouts to his Master but Ren and Kagome not liking his words pick up a skull and throw it, hitting his head.

"He hasn't lost yet!" Ren shouts as the girls throw more skulls at Jaken from behind. " _Do your best, Inuyasha!"_ Sesshomaru charges up into the air and dives at Inuyasha, doesn't move a step, he stares with a look of determination at his Brother.

"I can do it!" Inuyasha shouts before jumping up cutting into Sesshomaru's front leg, the Tetsusaiga appears different, with a thicker and non-chipped blade, a ring of fur surrounding the handle. Inuyasha drags the sword up, along Sesshomaru's leg and finally slices it off, Sesshomaru collapses to the ground, as blood pools out from the wound, Inuyahsa lands and holds up the sword, examining the blade. "This… fan!" Inuyasha laughs swinging the Tetsausaiga around. "A fang…! What an heirloom the old man left me! Hey, Sesshomaru, listen up! Here we are, two Brothers, fighting for our Father's treasure, compared to his magnificence, we're nothing! Do you understand? We're battling it out now, on top of our Father's body!" He lets out a laugh. "We're nothing near his equal." This statement receives a vicious growl from Sesshomaru. "I don't have any memories of being loved by my Father! But he chose to hide his fang inside my eye! And I ain't giving up this sword! Not to anyone! Not even to my 'fine' older Brother!" Inuyasha warns his Brother who growls in response and charges at him, Inuyasha swings his sword at Sesshomaru's chest, cutting him deeper, swinging again and his Brother falls, with light sparks emitting from his chest as he slips away from his Father's armour.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cries out for his Master with bumps on his head from the Sisters, and Sesshomaru starts to glow curling up, transforming into a white glowing orb before flying into the distance. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait!" Jaken runs away from the trio with tears falling from his eyes in a panic of being left behind.

"Inuyasha!" Ren calls out to him as she sees he's breathing heavily, and he sticks the sword into the ground kneeling down trying to catch his breath, and she rushes over to his side. "Inuyasha, are you all ?!" She asks him, and he lets out a low chuckle.

"Thanks, old man… you left me a pretty handy heirloom." He comments when Myoga appears hopping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Master Inuyasha, well done! I, Myoga, had faith in you!" Myoga claims and Inuyasha not believing a word raises a finger to squeeze him, but Myoga blocks him with his hands. "Please wait!" He points over to two skeletal birds waiting for them. "Look there! I was arranging for transportation to go home. I certainly did not intend to run away? You understand?" He asks even sceptical of himself and his lies.

"Then you didn't run away?" Inuyasha asks in a calm tone standing up.

"Huh?" Myoga questions unsure of what to expect and sees Inuyasha smiling, and he bows in his head, sweat dripping down. "Well, when you ask me so nicely… I'm sorry! I thought you had no chance in a hundred against Lord Sesshomaru… and I ran away. I understand you, Master Inuyasha. I am so terribly ashamed of myself." He pleads as he looks at the still smiling Inuyasha.

"Myoga…" He says and a shadow forms over his eyes, making him look sinister, Inuyasha clenches his teeth, picking Myoga up between his fingers.

"Huh?!" Myoga panics as Inuyasha closes his eyes and squeezes Myoga flattening the Flea and he drifts down. "Oh dear… what a happy day!"

The portal in the sky stay as Inuyasha, Ren and Kagome emerge from inside landing on the grass below, and the portal closes up behind them, transforming into the black orb, returning to Inuyasha's right eye and he blinks a few times adjusting to the feeling again. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?" Ren asks him with concern.

"I just returned to normal," Inuyasha answers rubbing his right eye. "There's no tomb or treasure here anymore. My old man can finally rest in peace."

Back at the village in Kaede's hut, the trio along with Myoga and Kaede sit around the burning embers in the centre of the cabin. "But why were you able to draw out this Tetsusaiga? I must say, you have some strange powers." Kaede comments once they finished telling her what had happened.

"Umm…" Kagome stutters and looks to her older Sister.

"I believe that it was because Ren was raised as a mortal. In the first place, Tetsusaiga was forged by Inuyasha's Father in order to protect Inuyasha's Human Mother. It is a supernatural sword that can only be wielded by one who feels love for and protective towards a Human being." Myoga explains. "There was just no way someone like Sesshomaru, who despises Humans could control Tetsusaiga."

"Such a strange story. Inuyasha thinks that being a half-demon is a weakness. That's why he didn't want to feel anything for his Mother. But it is necessary for Inuyasha to have feelings for Humans. That is what his Father wanted to teach him. Perhaps it is Inuyasha rather than Sesshomaru who inherited the true traits of their Father." Kaede comments and Ren gets up from her seat and leaves the hut.

Inuyasha sits on his tree, swinging Tetsusaiga in the air and stops examining the sword closely. "Huh?!" He questions and swings the sword again but accidentally hits the tree trunk; the force makes him almost fall off the branch, he struggles for a while and regains his balance and heaves a sigh of relief. "What's this?! It turned back into a useless, old sword." He wonders as Ren walks up to the bottom of the tree.

"Inuyasha!" Ren calls out to him.

"Huh?" He answers.

"Shall I tell you the secret to controlling Tetsusaiga?" She asks him, and he jumps down in front of Ren.

"What? Do you know?" He asks her.

"Can you really protect Kagome with that sword?" She asks him hoping for the right answer.

"What're you saying?" He asks her squinting his eyes at her. "Are you sane?" He holds up a finger pointing to his head; she clenches her fists in anger.

"You're the one who told her, "I'll protect you always!"" Ren yells at him in annoyance/

"I did not!" He yells back. "Now listen here, Ren. One day, I'm gonna become a full-fledged demon, a magnificent one at that!" He says firmly and turns around, looking at Tetsusaiga and says smugly. "And with this sword, I'll be able to gather all the fragments of the Sacred Jewel." He staggers away, mocking childishly. "And that means, I have no time to waste on girls like you!" Ren narrows her eyes at him before pushing him over to the bridge.

"Hey! What?!" Inuyasha snaps as he looks back at Ren as she stops in the middle of the bridge, she walks back to solid ground, leaving Inuyasha to stand alone, Ren puts her hands on her hip.

"Sit," Kagome shouts from the tree calmly, and Inuyasha crashes down on the bridge violently, breaking the wooden bridge, and he falls into the river below. "I was a fool for believing for an instant, that he could be kinda nice!" Kagome shouts as she storms off leaving her Sister and Inuyahsa alone as he climbs up from the river.

"Damn Kagome! What'd you do that for?! Wait Ren! Show me how to control this sword!" Inuyasha shouts out, waving Tetsusaiga wildly in the air.

"I did, but I've changed my mind!" Ren shouts back and runs with a smirk looking back to Inuyasha as he gets up and gives chase with a grin on his face.


	9. The Toad Who Would Be Prince

**The Toad Who Would Be Prince**

 **"Fighting Technique"**

" _Thoughts"_

' _Recap'_

 _ **Flashbacks**_

"Speech"

'Writing'

 **3rd POV:**

' _Ren stands in front of a field overlooking the tall green grass. "Half-Demon Inuyasha covets the power of the Sacred Jewel. He was able to take possession of Tetsusaiga, his Father's sword and defeat Sesshomaru in battle. But this only makes him more determined to become a full-fledged demon. Priestess Kaede warns my Sister and me to make sure that Inuyasha doesn't find all the fragments and disappear." Ren narrates as she stands as she sees Inuyasha running up the field towards her and she runs away. "Not to worry! Inuyasha may have Tetsusaiga, but my Sister also has a potent weapon."_

" _Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouts, the beads around his neck glow and he goes crashing to the ground violently, and Ren runs back over to him as he gets up grumbling to himself.'_

A few days later, the Higurashi Sister's swim in one of the many rivers both wearing bathing suits, Kagome wearing an orange and yellow striped one-piece, Ren in a black and white palm tree printed bikini. Ren places both her Sister's and her clothes, towels and bags on a rock nearby, Kagome stands up raising her hands in the air in joy and Ren walks over to her. "Oh, this feels so good! Sparkling clear water and clean, fresh air! There's something to be said about this age, after all!" Kagome exclaims, and she hugs her approaching Sister.

"Better than back home in the modern times." Ren agrees, and she sits in the water enjoying the clear warm water.

"It's been three days since we left the village. Maybe there aren't any fragments of the Sacred Jewel left in Musashi county." Inuyasha complains from his spot in a tree lying back against the trunk on a branch with Myoga sitting on the end of the tree branch, looking down at the girls.

"Huh?" Myoga questions distracted.

"Say, are you listening?!" Inuyasha snaps at him gaining the Flea's attention.

"Huh? Oh, you may be right. But my, my… the firm, luscious flesh of young women." Myoga drools at the sight of the Sisters.

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha shouts at the Flea who hops onto his knee.

"I'm just going to take a peek," Myoga tells him and leaves.

"Stop! You'll only get whacked!" Inuyasha growls feeling almost jealous and territorial at the thought of someone seeing Ren; he stops when he sees something flash past him catching his attention, and he gets up and chases after it, passing Myoga.

"See? Master Inuyasha, you can't resist either…" Myoga taunts his Master as he leaps among more trees when Ren notices something and turns around along with Kagome who lets out a scream, Inuyasha in midair jumping towards her, looking in shock and lands on a nearby rock in the water, struggling to keep his balance.

"What?! I'm not peeking!" Inuyasha defends himself as he balances himself on the rock.

"Get our clothes back!" Kagome shouts at the half-breed, and he looks in the direction where Kagome is pointing to see something flashing away looking like a small white baboon, and it continues sprinting off when a whistle sounds out.

"A finger whistle?" Both Ren and Inuyasha question and get out of the water.

A young man sits under a tree with his hand over his mouth, whistling when a small white baboon hops towards him with Kagome and Ren's clothes and into his lap. "Here, here… Hiyoshimaru. Good job." The man praises, reaching into the bundle of clothes taking out a brasserie. "Th-this… isn't something to eat!" He exclaims in disappointment and Hiyoshimaru shrieks slapping his forehead.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouts as he hops out of the nearby shrubs, clenching his fists.

"Please return our clothes!" Ren shouts coming up behind Inuyasha with Kagome, startled the man unsheathes his sword, pointing it at Inuyasha and the girls.

"Wh-who are you?! You look suspicious!" The man shouts as he goes to attack when Inuyasha kicks the young man in the face.

"That's our line!" Inuyasha snaps as the baboon shrieks raising his arms running around in circles.

The young man sits under the same tree, munching on a bag of potato chips hungrily, Hiyoshimaru sits on his shoulder biting into a piece of the potato chip, Kagome kneels next to him, and Inuyasha lies on the curve of the tree trunk as Ren stands between them. "You really must've been hungry," Kagome comments and holds up her hand with a cup. "Want some tea?" She asks him, and he accepts taking the tea and sips, and she reaches into her bag taking out two bags of food. "Want something to eat too, Inuyasha, Ren?" She asks them.

"No thanks." Inuyasha rejects, and Ren takes the bag opening it before taking one out and eating.

"If you'd help me eat, I'd have less to carry" Kagome complains as Inuyasha gets off the trunk picking up Kagome's bag.

"Well, why'd you bring so much stuff each time you go back to the well?" Inuyasha asks her. "Ren only has clothes in hers."

Well, I also have clothes to change into, homework…" Kagome lists off what's in her bag.

"Listen here…" Inuyasha grumbles slouching over and closes his eyes; they're interrupted by the young man slapping the empty bag of chips and Hiyoshimaru follows his movements.

"Mmmm… that dried potatoes were delicious. My thanks, woman." He says his appreciation.

"My name is Kagome. She's Ren. He's Inuyasha. And…" Kagome introduces them to the stranger when a sucking sound comes from the young man who slaps his cheek. "This is Myoga the Flea…" He looks down at the flat Myoga drifts from the young man's cheek towards Kagome.

" _Who the heck are they…?"_ The man wonders with a look of worry at the trio.

"You said you had become separated from your comrades. Are you from a high-ranking family?" Ren asks breaking up the bickering.

"For personal reasons, I cannot reveal my lineage." The young man snaps folding his arms turning away smugly and walks a few steps away turning around, "But call me Nobunaga."

"Nobunaga?! No way!" Kagome gushes, holding her face with her hands in excitement and grabs him by the hand shaking it. "Please let me shake your hand! And…" She gets out a piece of paper and an ink-brush and bows her head to him. "Please give me your autograph!"

"Kagome, knock it off." Ren groans at her younger Sister.

"Autograph?" Nobunaga questions in confusion and she hand over the brush and paper and points to the piece of paper.

"Oh, your name… please sign your full name." Kagome gushes, and Nobunaga gives in signing the paper.

"Why're you so excited?" Inuyasha asks the mortal girl.

"I'm guessing he's Nobunaga Oda. Don't you know him? He's famous in our time." Ren tells him in the same tone.

"His full name is not Nobunaga Oda." Myoga cuts into her gushing.

"Nobunaga Amari? No! Aren't you Nobunaga Oda?!" Kagome groans, looking at the signature and said man folds his arms scoffing.

"I belong to the Takeda Clan in the land of Kai. don't lump me with that cretin from Owari!" He complains feeling offence.

"Cretin?" Ren questions.

"I meant fool!" Nobunaga snaps.

"If you're not Nobunaga ODA, why didn't you say so earlier?! I got excited about nothing." Kagome whines sighing to herself.

"Ahem…" Nobunaga coughs. "Thanks for the food. I have an important mission, so I'll take my leave. Fare thee well." He walks off.

"Hey, that's…" Inuyasha tries warning, but Nobunaga falls over the ledge with a scream lying flat on his face. "The ledge…!"

"Such a simpleton but he's not Nobunaga Oda," Kagome complains.

In a mountainous area inside sits a small village, a group of elderly villagers gather around to gossip. "Why are all the girls in the domain being taken there?" A villager wonders as they all gossip.

"I heard that none of the girls summoned to the castle have ever returned." Another villager adds on as a group of girls walk in a line, with their hands bound.

"Wh-what…? So the rumours are true!" Nobunaga exclaims as he pops out of a bush hiding watching the scene in front of them.

"Why do we have to keep this guy company?" Inuyasha asks as he pops out from behind with Ren and Kagome.

"Well… he doesn't seem like someone who can manage." Kagome says as they watch.

"Look, we have to look for the Sacred Jewel!" Inuyasha complains madly at the idea of wasting their time.

"Just between us, I heard that the Lord of the castle has been possessed by a demon." A villager whispers to two other villagers.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouts in excitement, subconsciously stepping on Nobunaga's head, making Hiyoshimaru shrieks in a panic running around in circles.

In a castle high up in the mountains, in one of the many rooms, a pretty young woman kneels pouring some water into a bowl, in front of a Lord covered in bandages from head to toe, he takes the cup holding it up to his mouth. "Princess Tsuyu… have you adjusted to castle life?" The Lord asks the beautiful woman.

"Yes, I have nought for want." Tsuyu replies.

"I am glad to hear that." The Lord replies pleased.

"Err… my Lord?" Tsuyu questions him unsure of how to ask him.

"Yes?" He asks wondering what she wants to ask.

"I understand that you have summoned many of the young village women to the castle… where are you keeping them?" She asks him, and he drops his bowl slamming down on it in anger.

"You do not need to know!" He scolds her.

"Please pardon me… for being so intrusive!" She apologies quickly to calm his temper and the Lord walks off leaving the room and Princess Tuyu alone. "I'm so frightened. I wish I could go back to the land of Kai."

Night falls of the land, at the bottom of the mountain the castle sits upon, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ren and Nobunaga look up at the castle. "No mistake about it…" Inuyasha scoffs. "This place reeks with the smell of evil. I'm sure we'll find a Sacred Jewel fragment." He squats down with the others. "Okay, let's take a leap up there! Kagome, hop on my back." He says, and Ren feels a twinge in her stomach at the gesture but shrugs it off as Kagome hops onto Inuyasha's back.

"'Kay." She agrees when Nobunaga follows suit.

"Hey, why're you jumping on my back?!" Inuyasha yells at the fool.

"I have business at this castle, too," Nobunaga claims.

"Then climb up yourself." Inuyasha snaps.

"Just take him, I'll go with Ren," Kagome says and walks over to her Sister as she hops onto her back like when they were children.

"Please!" Nobunaga pleads still on Inuyasha's back.

"Oh well! Hang on tight!" Inuyasha yells, and Nobunaga nods in determination before the half-demons leap up and over the castle fence and land on the castle grounds. Nobunaga and Kagome get off of their backs as one guard sits by a bonfire asleep and another guard lies on a staircase also asleep, snoring.

"Such lax security… everyone's asleep." Ren comments as they walk and look around.

"Master Inuyasha, please be careful. They're under a hypnotic sleep. Probably everyone here in the castle." Myoga warns as they enter the castle.

Nobunaga runs around in search of someone as he slams opens a door, yelling loudly. "Princess Tsuyu! Princess Tsuyu! What are you?!" He slams open another door with more people sleeping inside. "Nobunaga is here to rescue you! Princess! Princess Tsyuy!"

"Is it safe for him to yell like that?" Kagome asks the two half=demons.

"Well, everyone's under a hypnotic sleep. With this much noise, I'm sure the demon will come seeking us out." Inuyasha comments as they watch him running around and Nobunaga slams open a door finding a woman sleeping, face down on the floor.

"Princess! Princess Tsuyu! Are you alright?!" Nobunaga shouts as he turns over the woman finding a snoring old woman. "Princess, what has become of you?!" He cradles her, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Say, Nobunaga…" Ren comments and points over to the sleeping Tsuyu. "isn't the princes you're looking for… over here?"

"Huh?" He questions and notices before dropping the old woman onto the floor."OH!"

"Such a beautiful princess! We must awaken her!" Myoga tells them and hops onto the Princess' cheek."I'll taste her blood!" She awakes as she slaps Myoga flat.

"Princess!" Nobunaga exclaims in joy and relief.

"Nobunaga…? Why are you here?" She asks him.

"Princess Tsyuy... you recognise me?" He asks her.

"How could I forget you? You are my childhood friend who was ever so kind to me." She replies making him blush with his pet baboon who blushes too.

"Oh… thank you for those words! I thought you have long forgotten a lowly vassal like me." He laughs nervously.

"You'd fallen into the pond…. Or slip on horse dung...and always made me laugh." Princess Tsuyu laughs at the memories making Hiyoshimaru falls off Nobunaga's shoulder who sighs in disappointment.

"Say, Inuyasha, Ren… do you think Nobunaga is in love with the Princess?" Kagome asks the two older teenagers.

"Keh! What a silly question!" Inuyasha snaps at her.

"I wish I could return to those days... !" Princess Tsuyu tears up.

"Princess!" Nobunaga exclaims in distress at seeing her in tears.

"My Lord husband began to act strange shortly after I came here as his bride." Tsuyu explains to them what has happened. "He fell at the edge of the pond in the garden and ran a terrible fever. He completely changed… almost like he was being possessed. Nobunaga, what am I to do?!" She asks him.

"You have no choice! You must return with me to the land of Kai. Even your Father has heard of this Lord's derangement. In fact, he ordered me to come for you." Nobunaga

"My Father's orders?" She asks him in surprise.

"Even had he not ordered it. I would have…" He tells her.

"Nobunaga…" She whispers feeling happiness swell inside her.

"Princess Tsuyu, I…" He says her name with a whisper of loving in his voice.

"Nobunaga… on top of your head…" She says seeing Hiyoshimaru spinning a bowl on top of his head and he looks up with his fist clenched with tears flowing.

"Hiyoshimaru…!" He mutters and the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Hmm… it's coming. Let's go, Ren, Kagome." Inuyasha informs the girls.

"Uh-huh," Kagome says, and the two follow after him into the corridor.

In the corridor, the Lord covered in bandages, stands there. "Intruders!" The Lord shouts.

"Keh! So there you are, you demon!" Inuyasha shouts as the Lord sticks out a long tongue attacking Inuyasha. "Let us see your true form!" He leaps up slashing away the bandages on the Lord's face, the Lord falls, revealing a giant Toad who was masquerading as the Lord.

"A Toad?!" Ren exclaims in shock.

"My Lord…!" Princess Tsuyu gasps in horror, fainting on the stop at the sight of the Lord and luckily Nobunaga catches the Princess.

"Princess! Hang on!" He shouts as the Toad Demon laughs and croaks when Kagome sees a glow appears on his right shoulder.

"I see it… the Sacred Jewel!" Kagome announces.

"For someone with the Jewel, he doesn't look strong." Ren comments and Myoga hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Beware of him, Master Inuyasha. This demon Toad is 300 years old… the Toad of Tsukumo. He is a formidable foe!" Myoga warns him.

"Keh! I'll crush him in one blow!" Inuyasha snaps in a boast of confidence as he brandishes his claws leaping towards the Toad, who burps out a breath of fumes at Inuyasha. He's taken back, falling onto the floor, clenching onto his neck, Kagome and Ren step back, coughing putting their hands over their mouths to cut off the toxic vapours.

"Oh no! Toxic vapours! Ren, Kagome, do not inhale it!" Myoga warns the girls after hopping onto Ren's shoulder away from the vapours.

"Okay… when'd you get here?" Ren asks him as the others all cough, and the Toad walks towards Nobunaga and Princess Tsuyu.

"Princess Tsuyu!" The Toad calls out to her as Nobunaga still cradles the unconscious Tsuyu and unsheathes his sword.

"Get back, Monster!" Nobunaga shouts at the demon.

"Fool! Just what can you do, mortal?!" The Toad Demon shouts and sticks out his tongue at Nobunaga, he dodges, and the tongue pierces his shoulder instead and yells out in pain falling back. Princess Tsuyu falls out of his lap onto the floor as well.

"Nobunaga! Princess!" Kagome shouts in worry as the Toad smashes the roof with the Princess over his shoulder.

The Toad of Tsukumo runs across the roof outside with Princess Tsuyu slung over his shoulder.

"Princess!" Nobunaga shouts as he struggles to get up.

"Don't move! You're badly wounded!" Kagome shouts at him as he continues to struggle.

"Never mind me! Save the Princess!" Nobunaga protests.

"Nobunaga… you truly love the Princess, don't you?" Ren asks the boy.

"How could you tell?!" He asks her.

"Don't you know it's pretty obvious?" She replies with attitude in her voice and looks over at Inuyasha as he looks through the hole in the wall that the Toad burst out.

"That disgusting Toad! He won't get away!" Inuyasha snaps, and they hear the scream of Tsuyu from somewhere else and races off out of the hole onto the roof. "I'm going on ahead! Halt!" He shouts as he leaves Kagome holding up Nobunaga and Ren shakes her head jumping onto the roof after him.

"W-wait!" Kagome shouts to the two half-demons.

In another room, the Toad of Tsukumo laughs and croaks with the Princess. "Princess Tsuyu… I like you… let me have you!" He proclaims as she cowers in a corner in fright when a loud crash comes from the door as Inuyasha bursts through the door.

"Found you, you repulsive Toad!" Inuyasha shouts and gasps noticing the Toad caressing a Toad-egg like-sphere with Princess Tsuyu trapped inside. Ren comes in behind Inuyasha and lets out a gasp at sight.

"It's too late…" The Toad says, and Kagome comes in behind the two with Nobunaga.

"Wh-what are these?!" Kagome exclaims in shock.

"Princess Tsuyu!" Nobunaga cries out.

"The rumours were true… just like Toad spawn." Myoga says as they look around at all of the eggs with women sealed inside. "The Tsukumo Toad seals the souls of young women until they mature, then eats them. He used the magical powers of the Sacred Jewel to possess the clan Lord, as well as the domain."

"He intends…. he intends to devour Princess Tsuyu?! Why you-!" Nobunaga cries in outrage, taking out his sword and charges at the Toad, but the Toad balloons up his cheeks, readying another burp of toxic fumes. Ren shoves Nobunaga asides as Inuyasha takes out Tetsusaiga.

"A miasma! Back away!" Inuyasha warns them as the Toad demon lets out another buro of toxic fumes, but Inuyasha leaps out in time slashing Tetsusaiga down, which transforms. "Die, Toad Demon!" He shouts, and Ren smiles.

"You did it! Kagome exclaims.

"Ohh! You're controlling the Tetsusaiga!" Myoga exclaims in pride at sight before them.

"Well, he is rescuing a human." Ren comments.

"I'll use Tetsusaiga to slit your belly and dig out the Sacred Jewel!" Inuyasha yells out, and the Toad gets up touching his heavily wounded shoulder.

"I'll die!" The Toad yells out n fright raising his hand. "Spirits! Spirits!" The eggs behind him glow, and several women float out of their eggs and fly towards him. The Toad opens his mouth wide open devouring the spirits, the wound on his shoulder stops bleeding and closes up. "Revival!"

"His wound has healed!" Ren exclaims in shock.

"Why that…!" Inuyasha growls as the Toad stands up.

"Keep stabbing me! And for each wound, I'll eat a fresh spirit!" He says all smug and notices something turning his head. Nobunaga pries with his sword, inside one of the egg is Princess Tsuyu, she flows out with a pile of goo.

"Princess! Princess Tsuyu! Princess!" Nobunaga yells as he holds her who awakes and coughs.

"Nobunaga!" Tsuyu cries out giving him a hug. "Nobunaga!"

"Princess Tsuyu!" Nobunaga blushes, returning the hug tightly. "I now have no regrets in life!" Hiyoshimaru spins a bowl on top of his head again.

"What're you doing to my Princess?!" The Toad shouts trotting towards the couple, Inuyasha slaps the Toad on the head with Tetsusaiga.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Inuyasha snaps, making the Toad falls and faints, he wakes and stares in disbelief.

"Princess Tsuyu! I… I…" The voice from the Toad is completely different almost gentle and feels his face and looks around. "Is this all my doing?"

"Huh? It's too late to act innocent!" Inuyasha snaps.

"That voice… it's the voice of my kind Lord Husband!" Princess Tsuyu cries out.

"I see! The real Lord still lives inside the Toad! I know it!" Ren shouts realising what's happening.

"What a frightening thing I have done! Although I was possed by a Toad demon, my heart was still human. But lately, even my heart… kill me!" The Toad Lord pleads for mercy.

"Huh?" Inuyasha gapes at the request.

"Otherwise, I will end up devouring Princess Tsuyu!" He replies with urgency.

"My Lord!" Tsuyu cries out for her Husband.

"I beg you! Slay me now!" He cries out.

"Pretty noble words… I gotta hand it to you, Lord!" Inuyasha snaps and holds up Tetsusaiga getting ready to swing at the demon Toad. "'Kay then, as you say!" He goes to swing when Nobunaga stops him.

"Hold it, Inuyasha! What about the real Lord?!" He asks him in a panic.

"Yes! He still has a human heart!" Ren reasons.

"Will you stop yapping?! The REAL Lord is asking me to slay him! This is no time for silly sentimentality!" Inuyasha snaps at them as Nobunaga stands in front of the Toad, blocking any of Inuyasha's attacks.

"Stop! Sheathe your sword, Inuyasha! Inside this monster, the real Lord's heart still beats!" Nobunaga pleads for his love rival's life.

"Why you-!" Inuyasha snaps pointing the Tetsusaiga at Nobunaga, "If you don't move, you'll die, too!"

"I can't die," Nobunaga yells.

"Then move." Inuyasha snaps back.

"I can't do that either! I cannot allow you to kill the monster while the Lord's heart beats! Even if he weren't a Lord, I despise the taking of life!" Nobunaga snaps back seeming to have grown a backbone.

"Nobunaga…" Kagome gleams, and Ren shakes her head.

"This may sound naive considering the times in which we live… laugh at me if you like. But I still… still…!" Nobunaga explains, and Inuyasha sighs sheathing Tetsusaiga deliberately.

"All right! I won't lift another finger. You guys can settle this." He says sitting down, folding his arms sulking.

"Inuyasha…" Ren sighs but glad he made the right choice.

"Thanks for sparing me." The Toad laughs talking in a different voice and stands up, sticking his tongue out piercing Nobunaga's shoulder.

"Nobunaga! The Toad demon is back!" Kagome shouts.

"Nobunaga!" Princess Tsuyu cries out in worry for her childhood friend.

"Inuyasha!" Ren shouts, and he still folds his arms still sulking.

"If I help, the Lord will die." He comments.

"Princess Tsuyu!" The Toad totters towards her as Nobunaga struggles to get up.

"Kagome… pay me no heed. You must take the Princess and escape!" Nobunaga requests.

"All right! Let's go!" Kagome says grabbing Tsuyu's hand and they run.

"Nobunaga!" The Princess calls out as they run and the Toad moves forward, making slurping noises, and he stops looking down as Nobunaga grabs onto his feet tightly, but he kicks Nobunaga aside next to Inuyasha and Ren as they stay where they are.

"Move!" He shouts as he totters out of the room, following Kagome andPrincess Tsuyu.

"Fool. Now, do you see?" Ren asks him as she looks down to see him wincing in pain.

"Do NOT kill him!" He winces as he yells.

"You!" Inuyasha snaps in irritation.

"Princess…" Nobunaga groans and they remain where they are with dreamy looks in the Toad's direction.

Kagome and Princess Tsuyu run along the corridor. "Isn't there something we can do?!" Kagome asks Myoga who hops onto her shoulder.

"Though a demon, he's still just Toad. He should have an aversion to heat." Myoga tells her.

"Heat?" Kagome repeats.

"Throw some hot water on him," Myoga suggests which makes Kagome stop and stare at him.

"Hot water?" She asks.

"Then the Toad will be in agony, and the real Lord will be released." He tells her.

"And just how do we get hot water?!" She asks him raising her voice.

"Stop!" The Toad shouts as he totters behind them.

"He's coming!" Kagome shouts grabbing Princess Tsuyu running off again. "Something hot…! I know, fire! Is there something like a large torch?" She asks the princess.

"Huh?" The Princess asks with Hiyoshimaru jumps onto her shoulder.

"Hiyoshimaru! When'd you appear?!" Kagome asks the baboon, and he leaps off the princess' shoulder sprinting away, while the girls run Tsuyu trips falling, Kagome stops turning around.

"I'll gobble both of you!" The Toad shouts down at them, and Hiyoshimaru hops towards Kagome with a candle in his hands.

"Fire! Good work, Hiyoshimaru!" Kagome exclaims in joy, as he leaps onto her palms and she scratches his back. "It's too small…" The Toad unreels his tongue attacking Kagome, it hits her bag, causing her to fall onto the floor, the contents of her bag spills out, and the Toad laughs smugly, and the two half-demons appear leaping from behind the Toad.

"Wait up, repulsive Toad!" Inuyasha shouts and lands in front of Kagome facing the Toad with his back facing Kagome and Ren runs over next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Ren!" Kagome exclaims in happiness at being saved.

"Kagome, the time for niceties is over! I'll gonna get 'im!" Inuyasha snaps.

"Niceties? I know…" Kagome says to herself turning around noticing some hairspray in her bag. "Hairspray! It'll work… this will drive the Toad out!" Inuyasha sprints towards the Toad.

"I'm gonna get 'im!" Inuyasha shouts when Kagome turns around and shouts.

"Sit!" The effects happen immediately as he falls face first onto the floor.

"Wh-whaa…!" Inuyasha groans in pain and Kagome stands up, holding her hairspray in one hand and the candle in the other. She sprays but only a small burst of flames comes from her efforts and Ren sighs.

"That did nothing; Inuyasha has a better chance of catching fire than anything." Ren mocks her and Myoga sits on Kagome's shoulder looking up at Ren's fox ears at the top of her head.

"Ren, you are a Fox Demon known for their ability to produce fire." Myoga comments and she thinks back to when she had done it before and her reading up on her species.

"Fine but just be careful and no judging this is only the second time, and well this is on purpose." She warns them. " **Fox Fire!"** She shouts shotting out her hands in front of her, and a burst of fire goes towards the Toad demon, he yells out in pain, transforming into a tadpole-like form flying off to escape them.

"It worked! Inuyasha, get the fragment!" Kagome shouts, and he gets up on his feet."I don't need you to tell me that! Die!" He snaps slicing the flying tadpole into two, and it dissipates into thin air, and the Sacred Jewel fragment falls out, Ren catches it as Inuyasha sheathes Tetsusiaga.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Nobunaga calls out to him tumbling towards the half-demon holding his hand in thanks.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asks him confused.

"Well done! The Lord is alive! You waited until the Toad was driven out! Good work!" He replies laughing joyously, and the real Lord lies face down on the floor.

"No, I… Ren…" Inuyasha is a loss for words.

"Just let him believe that," Kagome tells him.

"Nobunaga…" Princess Tsuyu calls out to her friend getting up from the ground.

"Princess Tsuyu!" Nobunaga stutters out.

"Nobunaga!" She calls out, walking towards him.

"Princess Tsuyu!" He shouts happily at her with outstretched arms, but she completely ignores him and hugs the real Lord tightly as he stands. "Thank you for protecting my Lord Husband!"

"Princess Tsuyu!" The Lord calls out to her happily, and Nobunaga falls to the floor as he feels let down at his dreams being squished.

"My Lord, you are your old self once more." She smiles as they look at the real Lord seeing he has a tiny nose, mouth and eyes but still she seems happy.

"Forgive me for all that has happened." The Lord says as Nobunaga's leg twitches in angst.

"He seems like a very kind Lord." Ren comments and Inuyasha fakes a laugh as he scoffs at the idea.

Still, on the castle grounds, outside under a tree Kagome, Ren and Inuyasha sit on a picnic mat with Nobunaga sits further away, back facing them with Hiyoshimaru sitting on his head. "The Toad Demon's spell was broken, and all the women have been saved. I'm so glad! Umm… please cheer up, Nobunaga." Kagome says as she looks over at the Noblemen.

"I knew it… he IS a first-class fool! He was almost killed, yet he saved the life of his bitter rival in love!" Inuyasha snaps at him, and he bows his head in shame with a sigh.

"That's true… I am the world's biggest fool." Nobunaga agrees with a grimace.

"Oh well… but thanks to you, many were saved. Why not keep it at that?" He asks, and Nobunaga looks at Inuyasha smiling and gets up to his feet.

"I'm feeling quite chipper now! I'm off!" Nobunaga says and walks off.

"Off to where?" Ren asks him joining in.

"Nobunaga, that's…" Inuyasha tries to warn him, but he walks off and falls off another ledge. "The ledge!"

"He really is a fool." Ren remarks as she looks over at the fool and Hiyoshimaru scratches himself looking at his Master with the others.

Inuyasha sits at his tree back at the village alone as he thinks back to his feelings of jealous back when Ren was swimming earlier but shakes his head to rid himself of those thoughts. "Inuyasha, I want to talk to you!" He hears Ren shout for him and looks down at the bottom of the tree to see her standing, looking up at him.

"What for?!" He shouts back, seeing her in something new as her previous clothes had gotten dirty, he looks down at her.

"She wants to talk about leaving for a few days to go to school." She replies, and he shrugs his shoulder. "And I'm gonna go with her to see my family." This makes him snap his head down; he jumps down to look at her face to face.

"What for?" He asks her concerned feeling sad at the thought of her leaving him.

"I miss them, I mean there the only real family I know, and well I would like to have a real bath, and I have to make sure Mum's okay and Sota is doing okay in school, and Granpa isn't causing to much trouble." Ren rambles and looks at Inuyasha to see the hurt in his eyes but something else. "I mean I don't have to go this time you could help me with my powers if you want, but then I am a fox and your a dog."

"No if you want to go I don't mind, not like I care." He snaps trying to hide his hurt but sees her flinch and softens up a little. "Sorry, I know you must miss them if you need a few days over there. I'm not gonna stop you just be careful."

"Why worried about me?" She teases him and laughs seeing the look of shock on his face, she kisses his cheek and runs off not seeing the blushing mess she left behind.


	10. Enter Shippo Plus

**Enter Shippo… Plus, the Amazing Thunder Brothers**

 **"Fighting Technique"**

" _Thoughts"_

' _Recap'_

 _ **Flashbacks**_

"Speech"

'Writing'

 **3rd POV:**

An alarm clock sounds on the ground striking twelve and Kagome stops the alarm from ringing anymore. "Okay, three minutes are up." She tells Inuyasha as he immediately slurps up a bowl of instant ramen hungrily.

"Tastes great! Kagome, this is really good!" He slurps around his mouthful, and Ren chews on a chocolate bar next to him as they get a dirty look from the raven-haired teen.

"Oh yeah? I'm glad." She says not meaning it, and Inuyasha points at the instant ramen and kettle on the ground.

"Aren't you having some?" He asks her, and she stands up with a huff.

"Listen to you! How can you two eat in a place like this, the aftermath of a battle?" She yells at the two half-demons with crows fleeing around them and skulls surrounding them on a field. "You suddenly decide you're hungry and take everything out of my backpack! What's wrong with having a leisurely lunch by a pretty stream or a field of flowers?" She sits back down on the rock. "Oh, you…! You're so uncouth!" She snaps at them as they continue to munch on their food and Myoga sits on Inuyasha's shoulder eating a fishcake.

"I must say, though, Kagome; your country has many convenient things. I was shocked by your "bicycle". But a thing that tells time and by looking at your strange foodstuffs, you do much trade with foreigners from the South." Myoga inquires.

"Wow! Myogo, you're very smart." Kagome beams as she holds up a cup of noodles. "However, did you know that cup noodles were invented by the Japanese? It was intended for use up in outer space."

"Outer space?" The two males ask once they stop eating.

"Yes. humans go to outer space…" Ren comments and takes a bite out of her chocolate bar. "Oh yeah, did you know, we even went to the moon."

"The moon? How?!" Inuyasha asks, looking at the Fox-half-demon.

"Using a rocket," Ren answers as if were obvious.

"A rocket?" He asks not knowing what it is.

"It's huge," Kagome begins to explain as she stretches out her arms far apart and makes funny gestures on the ground, "and fire shoots out from the bottom and kaboom!" She raises her hands wildly into the air in excitement but Inuyasha continues on eating, not listening anymore and she folds her arms sulking.

"Trust you to be listening with your stomach," Ren comments finishing her bar.

"By next time, I'll have to study up on it!" Kagome complains, and suddenly the sky darkens almost similar to nighttime.

"What?! It suddenly got dark." Ren points out as Inuyasha shoots to his feet, throwing away his empty instant ramen.

"What's this?!" He demands.

"Master Inuyasha, you mustn't litter!" Myoga scolds him.

"This is no time to be concerned about that!" He snaps, and a greenish-blue vortex appears in the sky, almost four times as big as them, twirling, closing in on the group.

"You there…! You possess the Sacred Jewel!" A voice cuts in from the vortex in a slow threatening tone and Inuyasha places his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"What?!" Inuyasha snaps feeling protective of both the shards and Ren.

"A demon?" Ren asks as she looks at the vortex not feeling threatened.

"No… that's Fox-fire!" Myoga announces, and Ren snaps her head looking at him.

"Fox-fire?!" the two half-demons asks, and the vortex shrinks into a small circle, which enlarges suddenly, into a cute gigantic pink blob with two big eyes and four little dangling orbs sticking out. The group look on speechless, and the pink blob floats towards them.

"Hand it over! Or I'll kill you!" The blob demands in a childlike voice and sucks onto Inuyasha's head. He looks with a 'what-the-hell', scratching at his head before raising his hand slapping the pink orb violently. The orb shrieks in pain as it deflates and twirls in the air and transforms into a circle again, then turns into a child with orange hair, a bushy tail and paws for feet and falls flat on his face onto the ground. The Kit gets up rubbing at his offending cheek with a whine of pain, Inuyasha reaches the child with the others.

"Huh?" Inuyasha wonders as they look at the small child.

"A child?!" Ren asks.

"What're you doing?! You heathen!" The Kit snaps trying to escape, but Inuyasha stops him by grabbing him by his tail. "Hey!" He shouts as he rises into the air.

"You've got a tail! Hah! You're just a baby Fox in disguise!" Inuyasha laughs, and Ren's eyes sparkle at her fellow demon.

"Yeah, I'm a Fox!" He snaps back.

"Huh?! A Fox? Like Ren?! How cute!" Kagome beams moving behind Inuyasha. "Let me hold him next!"

"Why're you lining up behind me?" Inuyasha asks her and suddenly drops down onto the ground, as the Kit transforms into a stone statue weighing his hand down.

"Huh?! A Jizo statue?" Ren asks and turns around hearing a noise from behind. "Kagome's things!" She looks over to see the Kit rummaging through Kagome's backpack and holds up a container with the fragment of the Jewel.

"Here it is! A fragment of the Sacred Jewel!" The Kit exclaims and turns around to see the trio of teenagers and leaps onto the air. "Ah-hah-hah! It's mine! Farewell!" He transforms into fix-fire then disappears in a puff, leaving them all in shock.

"He disappeared!" Ren exclaims with a squeal. "I need to learn how to do that!" A skull behind them pops out a bushy tail running off, Ren and Inuyasha turn around as Kagome stuffs her things back into her bag and they go after the escaping Kit, Inuyasha clenches his fist in frustration and hits the poor Kit.

The Kit sits on the ground around the teenagers and Myoga with a bump on his head from Inuyasha. "My name is Shippo." He introduces himself in a sulk and Kagome uses from alcohol spray on his bulge.

"Why are you after the Sacred Jewel fragment?" Kagome asks him who seems to get worked up.

"To avenge… to avenge my Father!" He snaps.

"Avenge? Was your Father killed?" Ren asks him as she sits next to him.

"Hmm… so you wanted to gain strength by using the Sacred Jewel fragment?" Inuyasha asks him taking out the container from inside his top, and the girls glare at him.

"Hah! I'm strong even without the Sacred Jewel fragment!" Shippo snaps and Ren gets up from her seat to get the Jewel shard from Inuyasha, and Kagome fights with Inuyasha over the Jewel fragment.

"What're you doing?!" Inuyasha snaps at Kagome.

"Are you listening?!" Shippo shouts at them.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looks at him stopping his fight with Kagome and Ren takes the Jewel container as Inuyasha hits Shippo again who lets out a shriek.

"Inuyasha!" Ren shouts at the fellow half-demon.

* * *

On a field, two battalions of warriors, red and white, face off, they let out battle cries when the sky darkens with substantial dark clouds appear covering the sky, the sound of thunder rumbles in the background and he warriors in red all lookup. "Huh? What's that cloud?" A warrior asks pointing towards one of the clouds when a bolt of lightning flashes across the sky and two demons fly towards the warriors.

"Ready to hunt, Manten?" The demon with wheels with flames on each side of his feet asks the other.

"Yes, Brother Hiten!" The demon, sitting on the cloud replies.

" **Thunderbolt attack!** Witness our power!" Hiten shouts swinging his pike, and a long bolt shoots from his pike and annihilates the red battalion.

"They annihilated the enemy in one blow! Are the beast-monsters our allies?!" A white warrior shouts.

"Huh? Allies? Don't make me laugh!" Manten shouts and opens his mouth shooting out lightning, which annihilates the white battalion, and the two demon Brothers fly across the sky full of pride.

"Boy, wasn't that fun, Manten?" Hiten asks his brother.

"It sure was, Brother Hiten." He replies as he combs his three strands of hair.

"I have so much power left over. The power of the Sacred Jewel embedded in my forehead is real." He says feeling powerful.

"I'll say!" Manten agrees, and Hiten sits on his Brother's cloud.

"So let's keep gathering more and more, Manten!" He shouts.

"Yeah!" He agrees, caressing a Fox pelt around his waist. "We'll look high and low for beasts like this Fox who possess the Sacred Jewel and beat 'em to death!" The two demon Brothers chuckle evilly among themselves as they fly off into the distance.

* * *

Kagome rides her bike along the path with Shippo sitting on her backpack. "Your Father possessed a Sacred Jewel fragment?!" Kagome asks him in shock.

"Those two go around killing demons who possess fragments." Shippo replies and Kagome stops.

"Those two?" She asks him.

"The Thunder Brothers." He answers and Ren jumps down from a tree as Inuyasha appears on a tree above them.

"Thunder Brothers?" Inuyasha asks not knowing the name.

"You mean, Hiten and Manten? I have heard that they are unruly, mean Brothers." Myoga answers from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So what? If we defeat them, we'll get several fragments at once!" Inuyasha exclaims in joy at the thought of more fragments.

"Don't make me laugh! You wouldn't be able to take them on! You're just a half-demon, aren't you? I can smell the human in you! Just a half-demon, you should stay out of demon affairs!" Shippo shouts and looks at Ren. "Especially with the Princess!" Ren looks at him with her head in a tilt.

"Shippo... That wasn't a nice thing too-" Ren says when Inuyasha jumps down and thumps Shippo on the head.

"Why you…!" Shippo shouts but gets cut off as Inuyasha continues to hit Shippo on the head.

"Inuyasha." Ren snaps, and he stops his assault.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Shippo repeats his apology.

"As long as you understand," Inuyasha warns him.

"In penance…" Shippo says reaching into his top and thumps a Jizo statue on Inuyasha hands on the ground and sticks a charm on the head and somersaults in the air landing on the ground.

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha snaps at the Kit who laughs.

"As long as the charm stays on, the Jizo statue will not move!" Shippo tells him.

"Shippo! You're partly to blame, too." Kagome tries to scold him who doesn't seem to agree.

"Inuyasha, stop playing around!" Ren snaps, watching him struggle as he tries taking his hands from under the statue.

"I can't get it off!" He snaps back at her.

"I don't like to play tricks on women, even more so with the Princess, but I need you to sleep for a while!" Shippo says and leaps up at Kagome hitting the back of Kagome's neck and hops from her to Ren hitting her in the back of the neck.

"That hurt! Ouch!" The Sisters cry out, and Ren grabs hold of Shippo, but he conjures a Fox-fire pushing away from her.

"Tadah!" He exclaims landing on the ground holding the Jewel container. "I'll use this to lure out the Thunder Brothers!"

"Huh? The Sacred Jewel fragments!" Ren exclaims, and Kagome grabs her bow and arrows from her bike.

"Give them back, or I'll get mad!" Kagome shouts at him, and the Sisters chase after Shippo.

"Kagome! Ren! Peel off the charm first. Hey! Hey you! Inuyasha shouts after them, but they move away leaving him there.

* * *

Manten examins his reflection in a pond as he holds a comb. "If only I had a little more hair. Then I'd be popular like Brother Hiten. Huh?" He says to himself and notices something rustling in the grass nearby.

"He's not coming after me," Shippo says as he looks back while running.

"Hmm… what's this? If it ain't the Son of that Fox, I killed!" Manten shouts as he stomps in front of Shippo.

"Y-you…! Hah!" Shippo cries out gasping sees the pelt around Manten's as he slaps at the Fox pelt.

"You're Father's fur is sooo warm!" Manten taunts the Kit with a laugh.

"Why you…! How dare you do that to my Father… why…! WHY!" Shippo shouts and jumps at Maten, but he hits him sending him flying, and the container for the Jewel shards falls out of his top.

"Hey, those are Sacred Jewel fragments!" Manten exclaims, and Shippo grabs the container but Manten steps on his tail. "You… those are the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. Give them to me! If you don't…!" He opens his mouth, and a lightning ball prepares itself.

"Darn!" Shippo shouts in fright, and Maten laughs as he readies his attack when an arrow suddenly pierces through his nose and Ren stands with Kagome as she holds the bow in surprise.

"I did it," Kagome says in shock.

"Yeah, but you've just angered him." Ren comments.

"What? Hey, you!" Manten shouts trying to grab Shippo who escapes, and Kagome draws another arrow.

"Don't move! I'll hit you right in the brain next!" Kagome warns him.

* * *

Inuyasha still crouches on the spot with statue and charm stopping him from moving when a villager walks by spotting him. "A monster!" He screams and runs away.

"Don't run! I just asked you to peel off the charm!" Inuyasha shouts after him in frustration and worries for Ren.

* * *

Back with Shippo, Ren, Kagome and Manten still in a standoff. "Kagome…! Princess…!" Shippo shouts out.

"My nose hurts!" Manten cries out in pain.

"Don't move! Shippo, come here. Hurry!" Ren calls out to him and runs towards them, and Manten gives chase.

"Why you…! Leave the Sacred Jewel fragments! Wait!" Manten shouts.

"He has two fragments in his forehead! If I aim there, I can bring him down!" Kagome says and releases her arrow at Manten's head, but it bounces off. "Darn, I just grazed him!" Manten stops suddenly, whining in worry for his three strands of hair.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ren wonders as she watches Manten touch his head and two strands of his hair fall off.

"My hair…!" Manten panics tearing up. "How could you…?!" Lightning bolts flash across the sky, and sparks emit from his mouth.

"Watch out! Run!" Shippo shouts running off with the Sisters and Ren pulls him into her arms as she runs. "My Father was killed by that!" Manten releases his lightning attack at them, and they fall onto the ground, sliding a distance away, a rift is on the ground from the attack as Kagome and Ren lie unconscious, Ren holding Shippo who struggles out of her hold.

"Did I strike them dead?" Manten wonders.

"Princess! Kagome, hang on!" Shippo exclaims as he hears footsteps getting closer and turns around with a gasp before running off to get help.

"Why, it's only the women! Huh?" Manten complains at first and looks at their faces with a blush. "So… pretty!" Shippo hides among some tall grass as Manten carries Kagome and Ren off on his cloud.

"Princess! Kagome! You helped me, yet I abandoned you and ran away!" He scolds himself and clenches his fists in anger. "D-damn!"

* * *

Myoga tries peeling off the charm on the Jizo statue but seems to be struggling. "Ohh… it's not working! Master Inuyasha, I can't peel this charm off." He complains as Inuyasha tries to get his hands out from under the statue.

"Damn that punk Fox!" Inuyasha snaps and Shippo appears standing on Kagome's bag.

"I'm willing to help you," Shippo tells him jumping off of Kagome's bag. "But you must promise NOT to hit me."

"Hmm? You alone? Where's Ren and Kagome?" He asks trying to remain calm at the thought of Ren in danger.

"Will you promise or not?!" Shippo asks urgently.

"I won't hit you, stupid!" Inuyasha snaps getting agitated, and Shippo peels off the charm from the statue, which transforms into a mini icon, and he grabs it putting it back.

"Now listen quietly." He says but Inuyasha thumps him on the head furiously and he lies on the ground with more bumps on his head. "You promised not to hit me!" He complains as Inuyasha stands up holding him by his tail.

"Oh yeah… one more, Sacred Jewel fragments." Inuyasha asks and shakes the Kit, and three acorns, two leaves, a top, a Jizo statue and the container of Jewel shards fall out of his shirt and Inuyasha bends down picking up the bottle. "Good. all intact." Shippo, getting anxious he struggles to get free of Inuyasha's grip.

"Will you pay attention?! The Thunder Brothers have captured the Princess and Kagome! There is no time for that!" Shippo exclaims in worry.

"Huh? Thunder Brothers? They're the ones that killed your Father? You came across them?" Inuyasha asks him not process that Ren is in danger and Shippo looks away in silence and Inuyasha examines him carefully. "Hmm… you don't look like you avenged his death. Did you hide and watch Kagome being kidnapped?" He asks not mentioning Ren.

"Sh-shut up! Hurry up and rescue them! Isn't she 'your' woman?!" Shippo asks referring to Ren, but Inuyasha doesn't, thinking he meant Kagome and thumps Shippo onto the ground.

"Huh?! No way!" He snaps turning away from Shippo folding his arms.

"Hey! The Princess is in danger!" Shippo shouts at him.

"Well, I'll save her…" Inuyasha says acting smug.

"Huh?" Shippo asks him confused.

"Well, why don't you grovel at my feet? Then I'll let bygones be bygones." He tells him, and Shippo stands up glaring up at Inuyasha.

"Why…!" He asks and Myoga seeing no end jumps onto Shippo's shoulder.

"Shippo, just do as he says. You need to act like an adult now." Myoga advises him, and he clenches his fist and grinds his teeth in anger.

"Grr… why must I stoop so low?!" He wonders and thinks of Ren and Kagome alone with the Thunder Brothers/ "But I can't save them by myself. Damn!" He kneels in front of Inuyasha. "Please help me!" He hears a noise and looks up to see Inuyasha carrying Kagome's bike over his shoulder.

"Get off your knees! Let's go!" He says turning around and walks off.

"Huh?" He looks at Inuyasha in disbelief but follows after him.

* * *

A building stands in the middle of a mountain, a dark, gloomy sky shrouds the area and inside Manten stirs a purple potion in a large pot, and a large knife lies next to him, and the Sisters lie on a bed behind him and soon regain consciousness. "Awake, are you?" He asks them turning around to face them.

"Wh-where are we?" Ren asks him and notices the pot. "Y-you intend to eat us?!" She snaps.

"No! The flesh and blood of pretty, young women promote healthy hair. I'm gonna boil you down into a potion and apply it to my head." Manten tells them.

"Wh-hat?!" Kagome exclaims clenching her fists and shouts. "I'd rather be eaten than put on your head!" Manten puts down his wooden spoon and rushes to Kagome seeming nervous.

"Shh! Not so loud! If Brother Hiten finds you here, he'll really eat you!" He warns the Sisters.

"Yo, Manten! You're home." Hiten exclaims crashing the door open and holding a vixen under his arm.

"Hmm… you don't look alike at all!" She comments in a purr.

"Brother Hiten!" Manten exclaims in a panic.

"Who's the women?" Hiten asks his younger Brother and pays more attention, lingering on Ren.

"They're my prey!" Manten tells him standing in front of the girls with his arms out.

"Don't worry; I won't lay claim on them. I've got a better woman right here!" Hiten tells him, and the vixen seems pleased with this.

" _He seems more human. Maybe he'll be more receptive."_ Kagome thinks in hope.

"Hey, Manten. Did you find a new Sacred Jewel fragment?" Hiten asks his Brother.

"Huh?" Manten stammers putting a hand over his mouth, "Errr… that's right." He clasps his hand and looks into the distance with a look of happiness and Hiten walks over to his Brother, leaving the vixen at the door seeming interested.

"Sorry, Brother! I found one but…" Manten explains nervously rubbing his head and bows.

"But what? Don't tell me that you were more interested in these women and-" Hiten rages clenching his fist and swings it backwards, "failed to get the Sacred Jewel fragment?!" a light emits from Hiten's palm in the vixen's direction, a loud noise sounds and sparks fly, the charred remains of the vixen, falls back onto the floor.

"Brother! Sorry!" Manten cries out in almost fear of his older Brother.

"You're so hopeless! If you weren't my kid Brother, you wouldn't have enough lives to survive!" Hiten yells at him.

" _Who is he?! He's so frightening!"_ Ren thinks and holds Kagome close to her as Manten explains what happened.

"What?! That Fox tyke has the Sacred Jewel fragments?!" Hiten exclaims turning around and walks off.

"Are you gonna go for them, Brother Hiten?" Manten asks him.

"Of course! Come on!" Hiten replies stopping in his steps.

" _It's our chance to escape!"_ Kagome thinks and pulls Ren with her as they start crawling away to escape from them.

"Wait!" Manten exclaims picking up the large knife and swings it at the girls, stopping their escape who dodge the blade.

"What're you doing?!" Ren yells at Manten.

"What'm I doing?! I'm gonna kill you so you can't escape! What else? I need you to make my hair potion!" Manten yells back.

"Wait! If you kill us, you won't…" Kagome begins to say trying to think of something.

"Won't what?" Manten asks her.

"Well…" Kagome still tries to think of something. "Won't be able to get the Sacred Jewel fragments!"

"What?!" Manten exclaims in worry.

" _I got it! I can handle the stupid one. The older Brother may just go for it."_ Kagome thinks to herself. "Do you two know Inuyasha? He's quite strong." She asks them, and Ren looks at her as if she's lost her mind.

"Strong? I've heard of 'im. But isn't he just a half-demon?" Hiten asks, and Ren glares at him.

"He's strong! He defeated demons from high and low and has most of the Sacred Jewel fragments." Ren boasts.

"Wha…" Hiten begins.

"...at?!" Manten shouts as they look at the Sisters.

" _Good! He bit it!"_ Kagome thinks, and Hiten sits down next to Ren.

"Hey! You'd better not be lying!" Hiten warns her, and she scoffs looking away from him.

"Humph… Inuyasha… is in love with Ren." Kagome scoffs, and Ren looks at her with a glare.

"Huh?" Manten asks at seeming to understand.

"If you as for an exchange, I'm sure he'll gladly exchange the fragments for us!" Kagome tells them.

"Brother Hiten, she's gotta be lying!" Manten reasons.

"I think I'll believe her," Hiten replies calmly looking at the blush on Ren's cheeks at the mention of Inuyasha.

"Huh?" He asks, and Hiten picks up Ren by her top.

"Woman! Take us to this Inuyasha." Hiten snarls at her and looks over at the remains of the vixen. "However… if you've been lying, your pretty face and that of your friends will end up black and charred." He threatens her and holds up her face.

" _He means it… this arrogant oaf!"_ Ren thinks to herself." _Kagome this better work!"_

* * *

Shippo yells from the bike basket while Inuyasha carries it over his shoulder running, the bike shakes terribly as Inuyasha leaps from rock surfaces, then across a few pinnacles. "What's wrong, Shippo you're screaming your head off. If you're scared, just go back." Inuyasha tells him.

"Stupid! I'm going to avenge my Father! You'd better be as strong as you are! The Thunder Brothers have used the Sacred Jewel fragments to increase their power!" Shippo warns him which causes Inuyasha to stop suddenly on a pinnacle.

"Whoa…! That makes beating them even more fun!" He exclaims thinking of the fight.

"Still, I'm worried about Ren and Kagome." Myoga voices in from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That woman is fine! She's got a tenacious streak in her. And Ren is fine; she must be on her way to find her Sister like we are." Inuyasha says in denial of Ren's position.

"I hope so… according to rumours, those two Brothers devour pretty girls immediately!" Myoga informs them in worry.

"Is that true?! What'll we do? Does that mean Kagome and the Princess have already…" Shippo panics in worry for the two girls.

"Stupid! What's pretty about Kagome and this Princess of yours?" Inuyasha asks.

"What?! Are you totally blind?!" Shippo asks him.

"Yes, I think they're very pretty, too." Myoga agrees, and Shippo clenches his hair shaking his head.

"I'll bet she's already been eaten! It's all my fault!" Shippo screams.

" "Pretty woman, short life" what a wise saying." Myoga thinks out loud, and Shippo stops staring at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! How can you stand there looking so blank?! The Princess is a beauty and Kagome! So they may already have been eaten up!" Shippo yells.

"So… tell me what's pretty about Kagome and the _Princess_?" Inuyasha asks and thinks of Ren.

"I've been thinking this from before, but I think your perception of beauty is a little off." Myoga comments and Shippo continues to clench his hair shaking his head again.

"Aghhh! No wonder you look and dress so weird!" Shippo exclaims, and Inuyasha closes his eyes in irritation clenching his teeth to stop himself.

"I agree… a red outfit is a bit troubling. I think you should dress with a little more refinement." Myoga agrees.

"Aghh! Shut up! How did the subject turn to the way I dress?!" Inuyasha yells at them feeling anxious about finding Ren more than anything when suddenly a lightning bolt strikes the pinnacle they were standing on. The pinnacle shatters into pieces, Shippo and the bike fall onto the ground tumbling away, Inuyasha lands on the ground looking up. Another lightning bolt appears, and he grabs Shippo and runs for cover, he kneels on the ground shielding Shippo and himself with his hand as the bolt hits the land they were once standing on. The earth shatters into pieces and Inuyasha puts down Shippo, and they look up at the dark clouds, and Hiten floats on his wheels above them.

"Humph, so you thwarted me! For someone yapping out loud in front of someone's front yard, you move fast. You must be the one… Inuyasha the half-demon." Hiten announces himself and Myoga leaps onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Master Inuyasha, that's the older Thunder Brother, Hiten," Myoga informs him, and Shippo leaps onto Inuyasha's back and holds onto one of his ears.

"Hey, you! Where's Kagome and the Princess?!" Shippo shouts up at them.

"Relax, I haven't started eating them yet. Manten!" Hiten shouts at his younger Brother who floats on his little cloud next to his brother.

"Yo!" Manten shouts and holds up Kagome and Ren. "Tadah!"

"Inuyasha!" Ren shouts out, and he stands up suddenly seeing the girls.

"Ren! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts in worry and Shippo falls off his back. " _They have Ren why didn't they tell me, but she's alive, she's okay."_ He thinks trying to calm himself down.

"By your expression, looks like the woman spoke the truth. Hand over every fragment of the Sacred Jewel! If you want to save the woman you love!" Hiten shouts at him and lightning flashes across the sky.

"The woman I love?" Inuyasha questions and Ren feels her cheeks heat up and Inuyasha staggers towards the Thunder Brothers.

"W-wait! Who said I love her?!" Inuyasha shouts feeling his cheeks heating up at the statement, and Kagome turns around.

"Don't be so embarrassed!" Kagome shouts, and Manten grinds his fist onto Kagome's head.

"So you _were_ lying!" Manten yells and holds her up by her face, and she looks at him in a pleading manner, but he throws her to the side and picks Ren up by her face, seeing this Inuyasha clenches his fist.

"Who'd hand over the precious fragments just for you?!" Inuyasha shouts at Kagome.

"What?! You intend to abandon me?!" Kagome shouts back at him which takes back Manten.

"Abandon?! You make it sound like you and I are an item!" He yells and looks at Ren as if to convince her almost.

"Which is more important?! Us or the Sacred Jewel fragments?!" Kagome shouts and points the finger at Inuyasha, and Ren rolls her eyes at her younger Sister. "If you dare choose the fragments, I'll let Ren rip your lips out!"

"Whatever! One thing seems true… you have the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. I'm gonna kill you and take 'em all!" Hiten shouts and flies towards Inuyasha.

"Hah!" Inuyasha laughs and draws out a transformed Tetsusaiga. "You'll be the sorry one!"

" **Thunderbolt attack!"** Hiten shouts and points his pike at Inuyasha with sparks flying, Inuyasha blocks the attack with the blade of Tetsusaig and holds him off, lightning bolts spark out from the bike, and the ground starts to shatter. "Hah! I wonder just how long can you hold out against my strikes?" He asks as Inuyasha gathers his strength pushing Hiten away with his sword and Hiten flies further away from Inuyasha. "You've got brute strength, at least. This is gonna be fun!" Lightning flashes and thunder bellows in the background.

" _Thunder Brothers, huh? I'm getting tired of you! Ren wait for me!"_ Inuyasha thinks to himself and looks at them with a glare.

 _ **Please do not forget to please put your thoughts on and what story you would like next or if you want me to continue on with Soul Eater so check the poll. thanks, DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**_


	11. Phantom Showdown

**Phantom Showdown: The Thunder Brothers vs. Tetsusaiga**

 **"Fighting Technique"**

" _Thoughts"_

' _Recap'_

 _ **Flashbacks**_

"Speech"

'Writing'

 _Dream_

 **3rd POV:**

 _In a dream full of clouds in the sky, Manten rides a carriage drawn by a pegasus and two beautiful women lean on his shoulder while a bevvy of other celestial maidens sitting nearby gushing over him._ "Master Hiten is very handsome but Master Manten is so dashing, too! Those black locks… irresistible!" _The Maidens gush over him as Manten sits with a full head of hair and his usual plaid._

"With thick locks of hair, I'm just as popular as Brother Hiten," _Manten says as he combs his fingers through his hair and some of it falls out onto his hand._ "Huh?" _His hair starts to fall off and fly away into the wind, leaving him his original three strands of hair._

" _Oh dear!" The Maidens gasp and get up leaving him._

"What's the matter, everyone?!" _Manten exclaims. "Where're you going? If only I had hair… a thick head of hair!" The pegasus morphs into a skeleton, shattering suddenly along with the carriage._ "Huh?!" _Manten falls down towards the ground wailing._

* * *

 _ **Manten lies on the ground in his room back at the hut and he gets up from his dream.**_ " _Ever since I reached puberty, all my dreams have been the same. If only I had lots and lots of hair…"_ _**Manten thinks and suddenly, gasps, touching his head and relaxes after touching his remaining strands of hair.**_ " _I may not be Brother Hiten's equal, but I'd be quite popular. Someday, I wish I could be like Brother Hiten with lots of hair and lots of girls…"_

* * *

' _The Thunder Brothers annihilate the battalion of warriors. "It's time to hunt, Manten!" Hiten exclaims at his younger Brother._

" _Coming, Brother Hiten!" Manten replies._

" _ **Thunderbolt Attack!**_ _Watch what we can do!" Hiten shouts.'_

* * *

' _Kagome fires an arrow at Manten with Ren next to her as he chases after Shippo. "If I aim there, I can bring him down!" Kagome exclaims._

" _Huh?!" Manten wonders aloud._

" _What?" Kagome asks and Manten touches his head and two strands of his hair fall off._

" _My hair…! How could you...?!" Manten rages.'_

* * *

' _Inuyasha faces off against Hiten, "One thing seems true… you have the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. I'm gonna kill you and take 'em all!" Hiten shouts as he flies towards Inuyasha._

" _Hah!" Inuyasha laughs as he draws out the transformed Tetsusaiga. "You'll be the sorry one!"_

" _ **Thunderbolt attack!"**_ _Hiten shouts pointing his pike at Inuyasha with sparks flying, Inuyasha blocks his attack with the blade of Tetsusaiga holding him off. Lightning bolts spark out from the pike and the ground starts to shatter. "Hah! I wonder just how long can you hold out against my strikes?" Inuyasha gathers his strength and pushes Hiten away with his sword and he flies further away from Inuyasha. "You've got brute strength, at least. This is gonna be fun!" Lightning flashes and thunder bellows in the background._

"Thunder Brothers, huh? I'm getting tired of you! Ren wait for me!" _Inuyasha thinks to himself and looks at them with a glare.'_

* * *

Hiten floats in the sky on his wheels, Maten, Ren and Kagome sit on his cloud as Inuyasha holds up the transformed Tetsusaiga. "Hmm… you want me to make sport of you, huh? Well, it's gonna be fun!" Hiten yells.

"Hah! Of all the fools who said the same thing, none are alive today!" Inuyasha brags.

"Fine! Get a taste of my thunderbolt attack!" Hiten exclaims and raises his pike zooming towards Inuyasha, the ground smashes into pieces and Inuyasha dodges the attack, leaping and swinging his sword at Hiten who blocks with his pike. "Take that!" He swings his pike at the retreating Inuyasha. "Dodge it well or you'll die!"

" _Hiten's thunderbolt pike attack… I can't let it touch my body or I'm dead!"_ Inuyasha thinks to himself as he tries to not get shot through with lightning.

* * *

Shippo hides behind a mound of rocks as Inuyasha fights with Hiten. "Inuyasha… finish Hiten for me." Shippo whispers and looks up at the girls and Manten. "I'm gonna save Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" the girls call out to him from the cloud and Manten claps his hands with a laugh.

"Go for it, Brother Hiten! I'll support you!" Manten yells and sparks emit from his mouth.

"Two against one is cowardly!" Ren snaps at him and shoves Manten.

"Huh?!" Manten shouts and falls from the cloud crashing onto the ground below, creating a large hole.

"You did it!" Kagome exclaims and the cloud becomes smaller and disappears. "Huh?!" They fall down following Manten.

"Ren!" Inuyasha stops his attack in worry for the fellow half-demon and Inuyasha blocks one of Hiten's attacks.

"You can't afford to worry about a woman now!" Hiten warns him all smug.

"Ren! Hang tough until I get there!" Inuyasha shouts at her as the girls fall and Ren grabs a hold of Kagome.

"How are we to hang onto anything?!" Ren yells at him and she lands on her back on Manten in the hole he made and bounces off with Kagome shielded, she rolls away with groans of pain. "But we're alive!"

"You bitch!" Manten yells at them getting up from his pit.

"He's alive!" Kagome freaks getting up with Ren and they run away.

"Wait!" Manten yells after them and Kagome trips falling, Ren stops as Manten approaches her, stomping and Ren runs back to her Sister, Shippo suddenly, appears spinning a top.

" **Fox Magic! Spinning screw top!"** Shippo shouts and releases the top, landing and pinning on Manten's head, it gets bigger and steam comes out as it digs into his head causing Manten collapses on the ground, Shippo "Princess, Kagome, hurry over here!"

"Shippo!" Ren shouts his name and climbs up from the hole with Kagome. "Shippo, you know such great magic! I wish I could do magic like that!" She gushes.

"Well…" Shippo mutters closing his eyes in embarrassment,

"You can't let your guard down yet," Myoga warns them hopping onto Shippo's shoulder.

"I know…" Shippo agrees.

"Fox Magic is actually trickery," Myoga explains.

"Trickery? Then what's that?" Ren asks interested and turns around to look at Manten as the top continues to spin atop his head and he yells in pain.

"It's all an illusion," Myoga tells her and the top becomes smaller to its original size ad falls off Maten's head and he picks it up and gets to his feet.

"Damn! That Fox tyke!" Manten growls and where the spinning top was on Manten's head, his last strand of hair, it quivers a little before falling. "Huh?!" Manten shouts standing to his feet. "N-no!" He rubs his head where the hair once was. "Gone! It's gone!" tears begin to well up. "My hair!" a ball of bolts start gathering in his mouth as he looks up at the sky in mourning "How dare you take my last strand of hair?!" Manten releases blow after bolt of balls in various directions, destroying trees and shattering the ground, Kagome, Ren and Shippo run away for cover with small heaps of fire burning everywhere, the trio hide behind a mound.

"It's as though we added fuel to the fire…" Kagome comments.

"Damn!" Shippo snaps as Manten trudges through the burning landscape.

"Where are you?! My hair potion candidates… and that Fox tyke…!" Manten growls and stops near the mound where they are hiding. "Where'd they go?!" He walks off in the other direction.

"What'll we do? If we're found, we'll be killed." Ren tells them and turns around peeping at Manten. "I know… that arrow! Perhaps we can use it again. Shippo, c' mere!" Manten slows down shooting a bolt of lightning at the mound shattering it.

"Are you here?!" Manten shouts walking to the spot where the mounds once as. "Huh?" He sees an unconscious Kagome lying on the ground nearby. "You bitch! Did you think you could elude me?!" He picks up Kagome by her hair when suddenly opens her eyes.

"Shut up, you skinhead!" Kagome taunts him.

"What?!" Manten snarls.

"Look, hair that you love!" Kagome taunts him some more as two bundles of her hair float out and twist around Manten's wrists when Ren and another Kagome run towards him.

"Three women?!" Manten cries out in confusion.

"I'm taking back my arrow!" Kagome shouts as he plucks out the arrow from Manten's noise as Ren holds the Kagome double, the hair of the doubles that holds Manten turns orange.

"Why you're… a Fox!" Manten shouts.

"I'm gonna avenge my Father's death!" Shippo tells him.

"Shippo, hold him down!" Ren shouts.

" _If I hit the Sacred Jewel fragments in the forehead…"_ Kagome thinks. "I can beat him!" She raises the arrow at Manten's head but he blocks the arrow sending her to the ground throwing Shippo down.

"Why you…!" Manten growls ad Shippo reverts back to normal form and Maten kicks him away. "I'll choke you to death!" Manten goes for Kagome but Ren knocks her out of the way and he grabs a hold of her neck, choking her.

"Inuyasha…!" Ren gasps out weakly hoping he hears her.

* * *

Inuyasha blocks two of Hiten's attacks. "Ren!" Inuyasha shouts out as Hiten hits Inuyasha on the shoulder with his pike.

"Stop looking away!" Hiten shouts at him, he drags his pike down forcefully, sending Inuyasha to the ground, the Tetsusaiga falls out of his hand and reverts to its rusty state. It is stuck in the ground a good distance away from him, Inuyasha winces in pain, trying to get up but gets stop by Hiten points his pike in Inuyasha's face. "Hah! You're not what they said about you. I expected more of a fight! Weakling! How about I kill you slowly, one limb at a time?" Hiten shouts.

" _I can't concentrate on him. I have to take care of Ren first."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself as he touches his injury.

"Look, Manten… at this half-demon! He's given up!" Hiten shouts over at him Brother.

* * *

Manten some distance away from Hiten and Inuyasha still strangling Ren as Kagome tries to pry him away from her older Sister as she struggles for air. "I'm having fun here, too, Brother!" Manten laughs, "A woman on the verge of death is irresistible!"

"Damn!" Shippo snarls and jumps onto Manten's arm trying to help Kagome free her Sister. "Cut it out!"

"Shut up!" Manten growls, swinging and punches Shippo and Kagome away, while Ren grabs at his other hand trying to pry him off, clawing at his hand, Shippo lands rubbing at his marked cheek while glaring at Manten causing him to laugh as Kagome ties getting up.

"Angry, Fox tyke? Well, just wait. After I kill her, I'll fleece you. Just like I did your old man." Manten taunts the Kit and he stares at Manten with angry tears welling up in his eyes. "Maybe I'll turn you into a hood. I'll use Father and Son until both their fur falls off!"

"Manten, you're becoming pretty clever with words!" Hiten shouts over, Manten hears him raising his head and laughs smugly.

"Brother praised me!" He gushes and laughs some more.

"Unforgivable!" Shippo snaps leaping and bites into Manten's thick neck.

"Hmmm? You fool!" Manten growls grabbing Shippo's head.

"I won't let go even if it kills me!" Shippo mutters through his teeth and Manten tries to pry Shippo off.

"Fox tyke… release me!" Manten orders him and punches him on the head. "Release me! Or I'm gonna beat your head to a pulp!" Manten hits Shippo's head repeatedly, who starts crying in pain and struggles to keep hanging on.

"Manten… what out or you'll soil his fur with blood. Then he won't even make a hood." Hiten advises his Brother.

"All right, Brother!" Manten shouts as Shippo continues to bite into Manten, wincing and crying in pain.

* * *

"Damn! I may not be the nicest guy around," Inuyasha says and stands up, "but you two are making me sick!" He digs into his shoulder wound. " **Blades of Blood!"** Hiten seems taken back but blocks the attack with his pike handle.

"Fun! Keep attacking!" Hiten shouts and Inuyasha runs grabbing the Tetsusaiga which transforms and he throws it at Hiten, who dodges. "Fool! Where're you aiming?"

"I did it!" Inuyasha exclaims in victory.

"What?!" Hiten exclaims and turns around and sees that the Tetsusaiga pierces Manten in the chest, who yells out in pain and collapses on the ground, releasing Ren and Shippo. "M-Manten!" Hiten cries out and Ren picks up an unconscious Shippo and pulls Kagome with her.

"Shippo! Tetsusaiga! I must get it to Inuyasha!" Ren says and tries to take the sword from Manten's body when Shippo murmurs.

"Father…" Shippo says under his breath.

"Yes… I must get Shippo's Father's body." Ren says as Hiten zooms towards the trio as Ren holds Shippo, his Father's body and Tetsusaiga.

"Manten!" Hiten screams.

"Ren! Hurry and get away from there!" Inuyasha yells at her anxiously and Hiten sends a bolt of lighting at Ren.

"Damn!" Hiten shouts sending the trio flying with the attack, the Tetsusaiga lands near Manten. "Manten!" Hiten lands holding up Manten.

"Brother Hiten… my hair's all gone! It's no use living." Manten gasps painfully.

"What're you saying?! Hang on and be strong!" Hiten tells him urgency in his voice.

"Your locks are just like Dad's. I wish I inherited Dad's looks." Manten babbles as they remember when they were children and they Mother and Father. "If only Mum was a little prettier with more hair. I wonder what Dad saw in Mum when he married her… huh, Brother Hiten?"

"It doesn't matter how you look! You're my dear, little Brother!" Hiten tells him.

"Thanks, Brother Hiten. When I'm reborn, I thought I'd wanna be a fuzzy caterpillar. With hair all over my body. But I don't think so. When I'm reincarnated, even if I don't have any hair at all, I still wanna be born as your kid Brother. Is that all right, Brother,?" Manten finally closes his eyes and bows his head.

"Manten! Manten?!" Hiten calls out to his deceased Brother who doesn't respond.

* * *

Inuyasha runs to Ren as Shippo lies unconscious on his Father's pelt as Kagome struggles to get up. "Hey, are you alive?" Inuyasha asks Ren in concern as she gets up.

"Sorry, Inuyasha… I couldn't get Tetsusaiga." Ren apologies.

"Is that what took you so long?" He asks her.

"Sorry… after you rescued me." Ren says looking down feeling bad.

"Fool! Don't worry about such a thing! Even with a sword, no way would I lose to that beast!" Inuyasha assures her and she smiles up at him gingerly.

* * *

"Manten…" Hiten says softly raising his head and yells, "Manten is dead!" He cries hysterically, "Poor thing!" Hiten hugs his baby Brother's head. "I'll always be with you!" He bites into Manten's head, his eyes glowing an eerie red.

* * *

Ren and Inuyasha look over at Hiten as he eats at his Brother. "Is he eating his Brother?" Ren asks him in horror at the sight before them.

"No, Hiten is synthesising the Sacred Jewel fragments into his own body. Master Inuyasha, you must be very careful. He now has the power of five Jewel fragments." Myoga warns him as he hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder as it's safe for the time being.

"I got that, Myoga. But where were you until now?" Inuyasha asks the fearful FLea.

"Err.." Myoga tries to answer but doesn't have an answer.

"Probably hiding out in a safe place." Ren scolds him in a deadpan manner and Inuyasha points at him with an accusing finger.

"You only appear when it's convenient! I've been thinking about smashing you one day!" Inuyasha accuses him.

"Oh… stop quibbling about minor matters." Myoga tries getting the negative attention away from him.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha shouts as a huge light appears behind them, he picks up Kagome, Shippo and his Father with Ren leaping out of he way, it was Hiten's mega-bolt attack which created a hole in the ground they were once on and Hiten appears on top of the hole.

"You… dared… to kill my dear kid Brother. I won't let you get away with it!" Hiten growls at them in pain over the loss of Manten.

" _The power in the thunderbolt pike is increasing! Five fragments combined into one is a formidable force!"_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. "Ren, take Kagome and Shippo and get as far as possible!" He shouts over at her.

"Inuyasha!" Ren calls out to him.

"Hurry!" He shouts back and she nods taking Shippo, his Father and Kagome who picks up her arrow and they run away.

"'Kay!" She agrees.

"I'll avenge my kid Brother! Prepare yourself!" Hiten shouts swinging his pike sending a huge orb of lightning at Inuyasha, he stares at the incoming bolt.

"It's too powerful! I can't repel it!" Inuyasha yells in worry.

"Master Inuyasha, use the sheath of Tetsusaiga!" Myoga cries out.

"The sheath of Tetsusaiga?!" Inuyasha shouts unsure.

"It will repel the bolt without fail! Now use it!" Myoga shouts at him.

"Are you sure?!" Inuyasha asks him and whips out his sheathe bracing it in front of him, the sheathe diverts the bolt around Inuyasha instead, protecting him,

"What…?!" Hiten shouts in confusion and fury.

"Th-this is…" Inuyasha seems confused.

"Just as I thought. this is a sheath that keeps Tetsusaiga's power in check. It should be able to repel thunderbolt power." Myoga explains wisping some sweat away in relief. "My hunch was right."

"You mean, you weren't sure?!" Inuyasha snaps at him.

"Well… that was a close call for me since I couldn't get away. Look, we got away with our lives intact. Let's make our escape!" Myoga tells him.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can use this!" Inuyasha tells him and runs towards Hiten.

"Die!" Hiten shouts as he sends another lightning bolt at Inuyasha.

"If I attack right to the core, I can beat him!" Inuyasha says and leaps through the lightning with his sheath as a defence, he prepares to attack Hiten when he suddenly cringes and yells out in pain as Hiten attacked him in the spine from the back.

"Who's core?!" Hiten asks him sarcastically as Inuyasha falls to the ground. Ren hides with Kagome behind a boulder and Shippo lies unconscious nearby on his Father's body.

"Inuyasha!" Ren calls out to him in worry, which wakes Shippo and he hugs his Father's head.

" _Father's fur…"_ Shippo thinks to himself.

"Shippo, you're conscious." Kagome states and they look over at him.

"Kagome… where's Manten?" Shippo asks her in confusion.

"Inuyasha killed him. But now, his Brother Hiten…" Kagome tells him the truth.

* * *

Hiten attacks Inuyasha several times, he blocks them with the sheath of Tetsusaiga.

"Wanna be burned to a crisp… or chopped up like salad?!" Hiten shouts in rage.

* * *

"Inuyasha is tired." Ren comments.

"His opponent can move through the air with ease." Shippo comments.

"Hiten has wheels…" Kagome says remembering she has an arrow in her hand. "That's it!" She says and Ren looks at her Sister.

* * *

Inuyasha runs away from Hiten. " _Due to the Sacred Jewel fragments, even his speed is picking up!"_ Inuyasha thinks to himself.

* * *

Kagome searches her clothes for something as they all hide in a ditch as Inuyasha and Hiten fight. "If only I had a bow…" Kagome wonders and Ren looks at her.

"Leave it to me! I must pay my debts or my Father will scold me." Shippo tells her and does a somersault turning into a puff of smoke.

"You can transform into a bow! Oh, I have to learn how to do that!" Ren gushes more as the smoke clears to see Shippo has transformed into an orange curly bow. "Or ar you a snail?"

"A bow," Shippo tells her and Ren still smiles at him beaming on the inside and she frowns as she sees Hiten slash Inuyasha across the chest and Kagome holds the Shippo bow and aims at Hiten.

"What's the matter? Shoot quickly!" Shippo orders her.

"I only have one arrow and my shot haven't hit too often," Kagome tells him and looks at her older Sister.

"I'll lend you my power, too," Ren tells her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder closing her eyes.

"Thanks, Ren!" Kagome beams as and closes one eye to focus and shoots as Inuyasha grimaces in pain as Hiten prepares to attack him again.

"Die!" Hiten shouts when Kagome's arrow breaks Hiten's left wheel.

"I got him!" Kagome exclaims and Ren opens her eyes smiling as Hiten pauses in midair.

"Now!" Inuyasha shouts standing up grabbing Hiten's pike.

"Are you stupid?!" Hiten asks him as bolts from the pike surge at Inuyasha and Myoga surprisingly appears near Kagome.

"Impossible… no matter how strong Master Inuyasha is what can he do by grabbing hold of the thunderbolt pike?!" Myoga cries out from his safe place.

"Myoga when'd you come here?" Ren asks the Flea, he hops up and down on the spot.

"Oh goodness, let go, fool!" Myoga shouts at to him.

"This sheath is only… in the way!" Inuyasha shouts throwing it to the side and Myoga falls head first on the ground.

"No! You stupid fool! Who told you to let go of the sheathe?!" Myoga cries out and Inuyasha swings his fist.

"This way's better!" Inuyasha shouts punching Hiten in the face, he falls back. "Did you feel that you imbecile?!"

"He slugged the guy?!" Kagome shouts in surprise.

"Simple, but amazing!" Shippo shouts.

"Leave it to Master Inuyasha! Now it's a duel of physical strength! Give 'im one-two punch!" Myoga shouts in encouragement.

"Weren't you just calling him a fool?" Rn asks the Flea as Hiten gets up from the ground wiping at his face.

"It's the first time someone's hit me in the face!" Hiten exclaims and a blue glow emits around him.

"He's about to explode!" Ren shouts in worry for Inuyasha.

"He's in such a passion!" Shippo shouts as Hiten zooms towards Inuyasha.

"This is the end, you!" Hiten shouts and raises his pike, Inuyasha slides away grabbing the sheath and blocks Hiten's attack just in time, Hiten continues pushing the pike onto the sheath with both his hands and it begins to crack.

"The sheath has a crack!" The others all shout.

"Just because this half-demon caused so much trouble…!" Hiten snaps pushing some more.

"No! If the sheath breaks in half, even the powerful Master Inuyasha…" Myoga begins to panic.

"Will lose?!" Ren joins in the panic and notices the Tetsusaiga near the dead body of Manten. "I must get Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha…!"

"All right! I'll go!" Shippo tells her and runs off.

"Shippo, don't move! It's too dangerous!" Ren warns him grabbing his Father and gives chase leaving Kagome and Myoga behind. Wait, Shippo!" Hiten hears her and turns around, noticing them running towards Manten and frowns then forms a bolt of lightning from his mouth.

" _Dang it… he can use Manten's power as well... !"_ Inuyasha thinks in worry. "Watch out! Run!" He yells out to the two Fox-demons when Hiten shoots a bolt from his mouth at the two, a loud explosion goes off and the area fills with smoke and Shippo's Father's pelt floats into the air. "Ren!" Inuyasha screams in fear of never seeing her again.

"Serves you right!" Hiten snaps.

"Ren!" He shouts again and sees Ren, Shippo and his Father lying unconscious amidst flames.

"Looks like they're dead, both the kid and the woman." Hiten taunts him.

"Why you…!" Inuyasha growls and stands up pushing back Hiten. "Unforgivable!" He tells and punches Hiten who slides back.

"Why you…!" Hiten growls. " _You're just a half-demon! Yet he's fighting like a real demon!"_

"I refuse to die until I kill you!" Inuyasha yells.

"Has the blood gone to your head since the woman has been killed? Stop acting so stupid over some silly woman! I'll teach you the pain and sorrow of one who has lost his only dear, little Brother!" Hiten shouts running and attacks Inuyasha with his pike, he blocks it with his sheath and more of it continues to crack.

"It's going to break!" Myoga screams in worry.

" _I've won!"_ Hiten thinks as Inuyasha struggles to hold Hiten back when a sudden throbbing sound out and Tetsusaiga flies towards them.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha exclaims grabbing his sword.

"The sheath has summoned the sword!" Myoga exclaims and Inuyasha throws the sheath away swinging the sword.

"Tetsusaiga!" He shouts and raises the sword swinging it down violently at Hiten, he holds up his pike to block, but he and his pike get slashed in two by the blade of Tetsusaiga, Hiten stares at Inuyasha in shock before falling to his knees.

" _I've lost…! To a half=demon… lost…"_ Hiten thinks before his body disintegrates and five Sacred Jewel fragments fall onto the ground, Inuyasha kneels down looking at them.

"Master Inuyasha… Sacred Jewel fragments." Myoga says as he and a weeping Kagome walk over to him.

"Damn… if only I had defeated Hiten earlier…" Inuyasha curses himself when a blue and a pink glow appears behind him.

"Inuyasha…" Ren calls out to him.

"Ren…" Inuyasha says her name and turns around to see her and Shippo in her arms, engulfed in pink and blue light, they look at Inuyasha and Kagome with a serene and content expression.

"Inuyasha… thanks for everything." She says.

"I'm happy that my Father's murder has been avenged," Shippo adds in, and Myoga leaps onto Inuyasha's shoulder from Kagome's.

"Ohh… those are the souls of Ren and Shippo. They've come to bid a final farewell." Myoga tells him.

"What?!" Inuyasha snaps as Kagome sobs and the glow suddenly blows up. "Wait!" He runs towards them, desperate to keep Ren alive. "Don't go!" He grabs a hold of her hand. Ren looks at Inuyasha's gesture in shock and the lights zoom away twirling among themselves into the shape of two Foxes and Inuyasha stares at them as they disappear. "Ren!" He yells frantically but notices something and looks down. "Huh?!" He's still holding onto Ren's hand and she and Shippo are normal again.

"Yes…" Ren answers in shock and almost speechless at his concern for her.

"Huh?!" He looks at her with huge eyes. "You're alive?" He asks her.

"Go where?" She stutters and the blue and pink glow finally disappears into thin air, Shippo looks at the glow.

" _Father… he protected us with Fox-fire. But I wonder who the other was?"_ Shippo wonders with a smile.

"Hmm… from what I saw that was undoubtedly Fox-fire that shot out from the fur. But the pink I am unsure of." Myoga explains.

"They weren't the souls?" Inuyasha asks him.

"Well, err… that was that and…" Myoga stutters trying to find the answers.

"Umm…" Ren mumbles as she notices that Inuyasha is still holding her hand, he scoffs trying to hide his embarrassment and throws her hand away.

"Besides, why'd you get so sappy on me?!" Inuyasha covers up his embarrassment, turning around folding his arms. "If you're gonna die, die! If you're not, don't die! Just be clear!" He shouts blushing and the two look at Inuyasha with wide eyes as Kagome hugs them sobbing in relief.

* * *

The group walk along the path, Inuyasha walks in front with folded arms, Kagome pushes her bike following behind with Ren walking carrying Shippo in her arms. "Inuyasha… what's the matter? Why are you so angry?" Ren asks him and Myoga sits on the rim of the bike basket.

"He's embarrassed that he misunderstood something in the heat of passion. Master Inuyasha is still very naive." Myoga clarifies which earns a glare from Inuyasha as he raises a fist at Myoga threateningly. "Oww…" He dashes into the basket.

"Shippo, why don't you go home already?!" Inuyasha asks him in irritation.

"What?! Why can't I stay with you?!" Shippo yells out from Ren's arms.

"Let him stay, Inuyasha. Shippo is all alone." Kagome tells him. "And Ren seems smitten with him.

"Yes, yes! I'm actually a very cute kid." Shippo exclaims holding onto Ren's top.

"Keh-hah! You only act the good kid when it's convenient. _Shippo_ , when're you going home?!" Inuyasha asks him.

"Princess, he's being mean!" Shippo whines.

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Ren scolds him and he lets out a laugh and Ren looks at her Sister.

"Sit!" Kagome commands and Inuyasha crashes to the ground.

"Still so young….!" Myoga muses and stops looking at the two Fox-demons. "Shippo, you keep calling Ren, Princess, why is that?" Myoga asks him and the young Kit looks up at the pinkette.

"She's Princess Ren of King's Land North, daughter to the former Kitsune Queen Nishi Yamamoto and former King Daichi Yamamoto," Shippo informs them and they all look at Ren as she looks as shocked as the rest of them.

"I have a home here?" Ren asks and looks at Inuyasha who nods.

"Let's head to King's Land North." He says looking back at Ren as she smiles at him in thanks.

 **That's it for another six months but I am always open to any suggestions on my stories please as I can't quite think of what to do in the next chapter but I hope you enjoy and see ya soon. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	12. To The North or Not To The North?

**To The North or Not To The North?**

 **"Fighting Technique"**

" _Thoughts"_

' _Recap'_

 _ **Flashbacks**_

"Speech"

'Writing'

 _Dream_

' _The group walk along the path, Inuyasha walks in front with folded arms, Kagome pushes her bike following behind with Ren walking carrying Shippo in her arms. "Inuyasha… what's the matter? Why are you so angry?" Ren asks him, and Myoga sits on the rim of the bike basket._

" _He's embarrassed that he misunderstood something in the heat of passion. Master Inuyasha is still very naive." Myoga clarifies which earns a glare from Inuyasha as he raises a fist at Myoga threateningly. "Oww…" He dashes into the basket._

" _Shippo, why don't you go home already?!" Inuyasha asks him in irritation._

" _What?! Why can't I stay with you?!" Shippo yells out from Ren's arms._

" _Let him stay, Inuyasha. Shippo is all alone." Kagome tells him. "And Ren seems smitten with him."_

" _Yes, yes! I'm a very cute kid." Shippo exclaims holding onto Ren's top._

" _Keh-hah! You only act the good kid when it's convenient. Shippo, when're you going home?!" Inuyasha asks him._

" _Princess, he's being mean!" Shippo whines._

" _Inuyasha, be nice!" Ren scolds him, and he lets out a laugh and Ren looks at her Sister._

" _Sit!" Kagome commands and Inuyasha crashes to the ground._

" _Still so young ...!" Myoga muses and stops looking at the two Fox-demons. "Shippo, you keep calling Ren, Princess, why is that?" Myoga asks him, and the young Kit looks up at the pinkette._

" _She's Princess Ren of King's Land North, daughter to the former Kitsune Queen Nishi Yamamoto and former King Daichi Yamamoto," Shippo informs them, and they all look at Ren as she looks as shocked as the rest of them._

" _I have a home here?" Ren asks and looks at Inuyasha who nods._

" _Let's head to King's Land North." He says, looking back at Ren as she smiles at him in thanks.'_

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

Ren comes to a stop as the group walk down the path. Kagome notices her Sister standing in the middle of the trail with a look of worry. "Ren, what's wrong?" Kagome asks her and the others come to a stop, turning to face their friend.

"I don't know if I can go there, I need to think this through," Ren tells them, and they nod in agreement.

"Whatever you want Ren," Inuyasha says softly, and it shocks Shippo as he looks between them.

"We can go home; I know Sota misses you the most." Kagome jokes and the Sisters laugh, and Ren nods.

"That sounds like a plan if that's okay with you Inuyasha?" Ren asks him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agrees, and she smiles at him, and they turn on themselves heading towards the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

The group make it to the Bone Eaters Well as the sunsets, the Higurashi Sisters climb inside and look back at Inuyasha and Shippo as Myoga went off looking for information on Ren's homeland. "We'll be back in a few days," Kagome tells them, and the girls jump from the rim of the well inside, a pink glow comes from inside the well as the girls disappear to their own time.

* * *

The girls come out on the other side of the well in their own time at the bottom of the well, Ren picks up the bags and jumps straight to the top, her younger brother sitting on the steps with their cat in arms. "Sota I hope you've done your homework." Ren lightly scolds him; he nods his head, and Kagome climbs up the side huffing.

"Thanks for the lift, Sis," Kagome whines as she steps out of the well, Ren holds up the bags in her arms still heavy.

"I've got the bags," Ren replies and walks over to Sota as he stands up hugging his Older Sister.

* * *

The Sisters make themselves comfortable for the afternoon as Kagome does her homework alongside Sota and Ren reading a book on the Feudal Era, their Mother walks inside the living room to see all her children silent and smiles to herself.

* * *

 **REN'S POV:**

I lie in my bed as I think over the day's events and think of my birth parents, their names rolling around my head, Nishi and Daichi, my parents, I can't imagine their faces, and it hurts my heart like a stabbing feeling. I think about my adopted Mother and Kagome, Sota and even Grandpa and all the memories we share, all the birthdays my parents missed out on and I wonder what happened to them. I feel my eyes getting heavy, and I know I want to know why they couldn't raise me and why I was sent to these amazing people.

* * *

The next day I sit at the dining table eating my toast thinking about everything, I look at Kagome as she keeps studying for a test and I feel guilty for what I'm about to say. "I want to go to the North," I tell her, she looks up at me in shock, and I see a little hurt. "I want to see what it's like, I need to know," I tell her, and she nods though I still see the hurt on her face. "You are still my Sister, no matter what." I smile at her, and she smiles back at me.

2Okay, we'll go tonight after I finish school." Kagome agrees, and I smile in thanks and go back to eating my toast, letting her study.

* * *

School ends, and I pack us our bags for a few days and hear the door, my ears twitch as I hear Kagome walking up the steps, I lean towards my door watching her walk past my bedroom door. "Kagome, are you okay?" I ask her and walk out of my room and into hers.

She places her school bag on her desk. "Is it about what I said this morning, Kagome I want to know where I come from, I need to know what happened to my biological parents."

"I know that I just feel like you're going to replace us." Kagome voices and I shake my head at her and walks over to her hugging her close to me.

"That is never going to happen, you're my little Sister, Sota is my baby Brother, and Grandpa and Mum and Dad are just that, but my family is bigger now. I have another Mum and Dad, even grandparents, but they will never replace any of you, I promise," I tell her and she looks up at me with a smile. "Come on, I packed our stuff, we'll head over and meet Inuyasha and Shippo maybe even Myoga, and we can head out in the morning if Inuyasha doesn't want to go straight away, and we can catch up with Kaeda."

"I like that plan." Kagome agrees, and I leave her to get changed out of her school uniform though I packed it for later and grab our bags heading downstairs to see Mum in the kitchen in front of the sink holding onto the sides and I smell tears in the air. I walk over to her and hug her from behind and feel her body shaking with silent tears.

"I love you so much, Mama," I tell her, and I feel her body shake a little more.

"I love you too, Ren, my little girl, my miracle." Mum sobs and I hold onto her as she cries into my shoulder.

"I love you, you're the one who raised me, the one who tucked me in at night, who stayed by my side when I got ill all those things make me your daughter but I need to know where I'm from, but that doesn't mean that you're not my Mum," I tell her. She nods seeming to understand, and I squeeze her lightly before pulling away to see she's calmed down a little now just when Kagome comes down looking as sad as the rest of my family.

* * *

I drop the bags into the well as I wait for Kagome to come back after saying goodbye to the others and see her running over, I grab her and jump down, and the pink glow surrounds us, and we flow through to the other side ending up at the bottom of the well.

* * *

I look up to see Shippo waiting with a broad smile plastered on his face at the sight of us, I pick up the bags and throw them to the top and I jump to the top with Kagome still in my arms, I land on the grass and let Kagome on the ground as Shippo jumps into my arms. "Kagome, Princess, you're back, I told Inuyasha you would!" Shippo exclaims, I hug him close to me and pick up my bag before walking off towards the village, and I wonder where Inuyasha is.

* * *

In the village, it's still the same, strange looks from some of them but others were looking at Kagome in awe as she's the reincarnation of Kikyo, the priestess of this village. As we make our way to Kaede's hut I smell Inuyasha inside with Kaede and a fire burning, Shippo jumps from my arms and runs into the cabin, I follow in placing my bag down at the entrance. "Why so glum Inuyasha?" I ask him as I see him tense up at our entrance, and I walk over to sit down next to my fellow half-demon.

"So what's your answer?" He asks me not turning to face me, and I sigh a little.

"Yes, I want to head to the North to see my homeland, we'll go in the morning," I answer him and Shippo snuggles into my arms. "If that's alright with you both," Kaede comments about sleeping arrangements, and I laugh as I lie down ready for sleep to come.

* * *

Morning came, and we find ourselves walking towards the North, where I was born. I walk alongside Kagome and her bike with Shippon in my arms and Inuyasha walking in front of us, keeping an eye out. We walk all day along the path, and we're a little over half of the way as the sun begins to set and we stop for the night, I place Shippo down as I help Kagome set up our tent. "Are you excited about finally seeing your home?" She asks me, and I look down as I push down the pegs keeping the tent secure.

"I don't know what I feel, I think I feel more nervous than anything to see where I was born," I answer truthfully, and she nods her head in understanding. "Let's get some sleep we've still got some walking in the morning. Shippo, you joining us?" I ask, and he jogs over from Inuyasha's side towards us, and we go inside after saying goodnight to Inuyasha who's been quiet the whole time.

I feel myself waking up inside the tent and see that it is still dark outside, I feel Shippo lying beside me along with Kagome and I carefully slip out of the tent to see Inuyasha still awake guarding us by the dim fire in the centre of our camp. He must have heard me as he turns his head slightly as I approach. "Couldn't sleep?" I ask him, and he moves his head back, facing forward. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" I ask him, and he stays silent. "Are you worried about me leaving, because that's not going to happen," I tell him, and he snaps his head at me.

"I ain't worried about nothin'!" He snaps at me, and now I know it's definitely that and I can't help the smile on my face which seems to cause him to blush a little.

"I only want to see where my homeland that's all where I was born. Shippo said that my parents are dead and I want to know what they were like." I tell him, and he shrugs his shoulders as if he doesn't care, but I see through it. "Night Inuyasha," I walk back to the tent and go back to sleep to get woken by Shippo as he rushes out of the tent, I change out of my PJs along with Kagome, and we walk outside to see Inuyasha and Shippo waiting. Kagome gets our breakfast ready while I put the tent away, I feel my nerves getting to me as I pack the tent away, I want to go back home to Mum for her comforting words, but I know I need to do this.

* * *

We finally make it closer to King's Land as I see in the distance the peak of a tower from the city walls and it feels almost familiar as we all walk over, but I stop as if something is stopping me. "You four aren't welcome here." A voice calls out to us rather rudely; I turn my head to see an older woman in a beautifully colourful kimono standing behind a stall full of broaches.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asks in the same tone as the woman.

"Oh, well the former King and Queen would welcome whomever, but now the King and Queen are rather horrible. King Taku and Queen Hisa, they retook the thrown from their beloved Daughter. Those horrible demons are cruel and hate humans like myself; it's been close to 18 years since the fire that took their lives and the disappearance of their daughter. I know she will take back the throne from them, and that is what they fear." The older woman explains, and I feel a chill down my spine as she looks at me especially, and I know she suspects I am that missing daughter.

"What makes you so sure that the daughter of the former rulers has gone missing?" I ask her, and she smiles at us.

"Oh, just a hunch. Good day, I'm sorry you couldn't see the great city of the North, but I am sure one day you will." She replies and I nod my head and turn my back on my homeland again.

* * *

I walk ahead down the path feeling upset that I couldn't get all of the answers that I wanted but maybe one day I can. " _Ren, this way!"_ I hear a voice on the wind, I turn my head towards the voice's directions but see nothing within the trees, but I feel something pulling me towards somewhere. I step off of the path walking into the forest with the others calling out to me as I disappear through the trees.

I come to a cave entrance, and the whispers become louder, and I stop letting my friends catch up, I hear the pounding of their feet as they come closer. "Ren, don't do that you had us worried." Kagome scolds me, and I look at her with tears swelling up in my eyes as I somehow know who those voices were." Ren, what's wrong?"

"I could hear my parents; they were telling me to come here," I tell her and point towards the cave.

"Don't be stupid, there dead." Inuyasha so kindly reminds me.

"I know that, but how could I have found this place then?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"How should I know?" He snides and I walk inside to see a cavern full of light, and grass on the ground with a fountain in the middle. The fountain has a statue of stone of a life-size couple caught in an embrace. I look at the faces and know they are my parents forever together, I walk towards the fountain, and a gleam of light shines in my right eye, I cower away from it. I lower my hand as I walk closer and look inside the water to see a sword at the bottom of the water I lower my hand inside the water and I see a flash of a face, and I pull my hand out letting the water drop back inside. "Ren, be careful!" Kagome warns me, and I nod my head and slowly reach back into the water, and I see the flash clearer the longer I keep my hand in the water as I try reaching for the sword.

* * *

 _A beautiful woman with pink hair tied in a ponytail in a gorgeous white wedding dress with gold and black details and she walks down the aisle, but she's not holding a bouquet but the same sword I try reaching. I turn my head to see a man with raven hair with the same blue eyes as I when I was human wearing all blue as he watches my Mother walk towards him and they seem to be in their own little world. I smile as I watch them meet at the altar with a smile only for each other, and the images begin to fade._

* * *

 _I stand in complete darkness, and I look around when I come face to face with my parents, I look at them, and I see the love they have for me, I see it every time I look at my human family. "Hello, my beautiful daughter," My Mother greets me, and I look at them in shock._

" _You seem surprised we know who you are, only our daughter can touch the water surrounding the family sword." my Father explains. I nod, still feeling somewhat confused, Mother and Father look at me, and I can't help myself, I launch myself into their arms, and I hug them close to me breathing in the smell of flowers and fire._

" _My beloved Ren, please take the sword and return to your friends and become strong so you can take back our home, my parents took it back because they believed that I was ruining our home with my kindness and because I fell in love with a human. I know your new to all of this Ren, and I know it's much to ask, but I know you can do it. I believe in you Ren that is why I sent you down the Bone Eaters Well, I love you so much but please do not go home to face your Grandparents just yet." Mother warns me,_

" _I promise," I reply, and they squeeze me tight to their bodies. "Who killed you?" I ask them, and they share a look._

" _Your Grandparents." Father answers and I stare at them in shock._

" _Do not worry; they believe you are long gone and safe from them, and you will continue to be as you collect the jewel shards with your friends and become stronger." Mother replies and I know what I have to do._

" _I understand," I tell them and squeeze them one last time as the light fades in and my mind comes back._

* * *

I feel my hand at the bottom of the pool, and I open my eyes to see the sword right by my hand, and I grab it pulling the sword from the water, I feel a tingle come through my hand and the blade turns bright green with markings all over the blade. I turn to face the others, and they look in awe at the sword in my hands, and I feel myself smiling. "Guess Inuyasha isn't the only one with a sword now." I joke, and he jokingly glares at me, and I look back up at the statue of my parents. "Let's go," I tell the others and Shippo jumps up, holding a sheath, I take it from him and slowly place the sword inside and see the green fade away and put the sword at my waist tied in a belt attached to the sheath.

* * *

Outside the cave the trees seem to clear us a path back to the road, and I walk ahead of the others, and we make it to the road, and I know we need to head back to the Bone Eaters Well, considering Kagome has a test coming up.

* * *

 **Should I Continue with Soul Eater: 23**

 **Don't Continue with Soul Eater: 27**

 **Batman Begins/Dark Knight - Mrs Bodyguard Wayne: 2**

 **Batman: Under the Red Hood - Scarlet Sinner: 3**

 **Black Butler - Demon Love: 8**

 **Black Lagoon - Rocky Wave: 5**

 **Blue Exorcist - Little Lucifer: 11**

 **Buffy the Vampire Slayer - English Lovers: 4**

 **Death Note - My Light: 3**

 **GANGSTA - Sign in Love: 5**

 **Haikyuu! - Beautiful Light: 6**

 **Hunter X Hunter - Hunter and Assassin: 3**

 **Kuroko no Basket - The Other Purple Giant: 3**

 **Kuroko no Basket - Miracle Coach: 5**

 **Lucifer - Demon Dog: 7**

 **Nanbaka - Nanba Prison Genius: 2**

 **Naruto - Twin Haruno Part I: 13**

 **Once Upon A Time - The Historian: 5**

 **Ouran High School Host Club - The Shadow King's Punisher: 9**

 **Satan is a Part-Timer - The Devil's Empress: 8**

 **Tokyo Ghoul - Nightmare: 3**

 **Treasure Planet - Their Treasure: 6**

 **As you can see from the results from all the polls that I will not, for now, be continuing with my Soul Eater story and will be starting as of August 20th with my Naruto story. Thank you for all your votes and see ya soon! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	13. Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask

**Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask**

" **Fighting Technique"**

" _Thoughts"_

' _Recap'_

 _ **Flashbacks**_

"Speech"

'Writing

 _Dream_

 **3rd POV:**

' _Possession of the Sacred Jewel bestows tremendous power upon demons and others with evil in their hearts. My sister Kikyo had died trying to seal its powers. However, she was reincarnated as a young woman named Kagome and returned to this world. And now, the journey begins for Inuyasha and Ren, half-demons with human parents, and this young woman from the modern age.' Kaede narrates as she looks at the two half-demons and young woman that looks like her late sister as they talk coming into the village back from the North with Shippo in tow._

* * *

 **Ren's POV:**

I feel bad for leaving Inuyasha and Shippo alone, but I had promised Kagome that I would come home and to be honest I very much want to see my family again after finding out about my birth parents and what happened to them. That's how we find ourselves by the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome on her bike and me next to her, among the bushes. She scouts the area for Inuyasha as he's very against this idea. "Alright… now!" Kagome exclaims and pedals furiously towards the well, and I jump up, but Inuyasha appears suddenly in front of us as I land right by the well.

"Hold it, Ren, Kagome!" Inuyasha orders us, and she brakes her bike, and I make sure she doesn't fall off her bike.

"Huh?!" I ask him as if I don't already know why he's stopping us.

"Are you trying to escape?! What about the Sacred Jewel?!" Inuyasha snaps at us and points an accusing finger Kagome's way.

"Move! I have a test tomorrow! I'm in the 9th grade! I've been missing all my cram classes for high school, too! At this rate, I'll miss too many classes to graduate! I've got to live up to Ren, she was top of her class and all of her activities and came out top in every test!" Kagome has a bit of a moment, and I sigh at her and look over to see Inuyasha holds a large boulder over his head and the well's entrance.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" I snap at him, gaining Kagome's attention.

"Without this well, you can't return to that strange other world!" Inuyasha snaps back as he aims the rock at the well. "I'll destroy it!"

"Sit!" Kagome commands, activating the necklace, stopping him. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha jerks in different posses with each sit command. "SIT!" This command causes Inuyasha to fall flat on the ground, the boulder crushing his back, I walk over crouching by his side in worry as Kagome makes her way to the well.

"We'll be back in three days," I tell him and he looks up at me with a slight glare.

"So, don't you dare follow us!" Kagome orders him, and I jump down with her into the well.

* * *

The glow surrounds us as I hold onto Kagome with her sizeable yellow bag as we pass through and touch down on the bottom of the well, I let Kagome down who topples at the weight of the rucksack. "Good! We're back!" She exclaims when a rain of liquid pours over us, I gasp in shock and smell the scent of sake. "What's this?!"

"Smells like sake!" I exclaim, and I look up to see Grandpa peering into the well's entrance.

"Kagome! Ren! My prayers have worked!" Gramps exclaims, and I see Kagome getting frustrated at our Gramps as she clenches her fists.

"Gramps, I appreciate your concern for us, but…" I try to say, but Kagome's sneeze cuts me off.

"Sota, do you believe me now?" Gramps asks our brother.

"Oh, yeah!" Sota joins him at the well's entrance. "You are amazing, Gramps!"

"Then you must train hard as the next in line!" Gramps says.

"I'm the next in line?!" Sota exclaims in surprise.

"Naturally!" Gramps gleams.

"No way! I'm going to become a soccer player!" Sota argues.

"'Socker' player? You're going to punch people?!" Gramps miss hears him.

"Never mind that! I have lots of things to bring up… help us!" Kagome yells up to them.

"Mom wants me to become a doctor," Sota argues back with Gramps completely dismissing us.

"A doctor? A surgeon or a physician…? I would recommend you to become…" Gramps says, and I give out a sigh having enough of the two of them, and I grab her and her overly packed bag and jump up spooking the two at the top and the cat.

"What are we going to do with you two?" I joke and hop down from the edge of the well along with Kagome. Sota rushes over to us and hugs me around my waist, I hug him back before swinging him up into my arms and his legs wrap around my waist as we make it into the house for a good needed shower and change of clothes along with a hug from the best woman in the world. My Mum.

* * *

We sit around the table eating breakfast after my well-needed shower and a change of clothes, and I sit at the table enjoying my breakfast as Sota tells me about school as Kagome waits for Mum to get back with Kagome's school uniform, when Buyo sneezes from her lap. "What's the matter, Buyo? You're sneezing?" She asks him, and he doesn't respond, and she smells her hair. "Do I still reek of liquor?" She causes Buyo to slide off of her lap.

"How many times did you wash?" I ask her when Mum walks into the room with Kagome's uniform in hand.

"Here's your new school uniform, I'll put it in your room," Mum tells her, showing the clean clothes.

"Thanks, Mum," Kagome says and bites into her toast.

"Sis, didn't you bring that dog fellow?" Sota asks us.

"Of course not! It was difficult enough trying to lose him!" Kagome complains, and I shake my head.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

The Higurashi Shrine is a large plot of land atop a mountain of stairs where Ren, Kagome, Sota and their mother along with their Grandpa live. " _I've lived at this Higurashi Shrine from the day I was born. Gramps, my mum, my big sister, Ren, my younger brother, Sota, and me, an average ninth-grader. We have a secret well on our premises. And demons are after the Sacred Jewel. And suddenly, I've had this totally 'unaverage' life. Even today, I wake up wondering this is all a dream. This is reality…"_ Kagome narrates inside her head as her and Sota rush off for school and make it down the shrines entrance staircase.

* * *

Inside Kagome's room, the container of the Sacred Jewel shards sits on her desk by her window, Ren walks inside with her arms full od folded clothes and settles them down on her Sister's bed and looks over at the contain. She moves towards it but stops and opens the window without looking at the Sacred Jewel shards again.

* * *

Inside the Shrine's storage room and a package glows with an ominous pink glow meaning the Sacred Jewel shards are effecting whatever is inside and it is dangerous.

* * *

Back in Feudal Japan, Kaede sits in her hut grinding medicine, while Inuyasha lies on his stomach next to her with his groaning and rubbing his back and he tries to get up, but a sharp pain hits him, and he falls on the floor. "Inuyasha, stop lying around. Go out and get information on the Sacred Jewel." Kaede tells him not caring for the battered half-demon.

"Shut up! All that 'sit' from her has given me a sore back!" Inuyasha snaps and his ears twitch in irritation. " _Damn that Kagome! Hurry back so I can teach you a lesson!"_ He tries to get back up and winces in pain, letting out a yelp.

* * *

In modern Japan, at the Higurashi Shrine, Gramps walks up the staircase of the entrance and notices a specific smell in the air. "Huh?! A fire!" Grandpa shrieks seeing the storage room up in smoke, he rushes into the room, engulfed in flames.

"What's happening?!" Ren yells as she walks out of her house and sees the storage room up in flames, she runs over to see her Grandpa inside and a mysterious package is aflame, the charms burn off, and the box falls to the floor and shatters, revealing a Noh mask floating in midair.

"Why… you've burned the talismans that have been placed for generations!" Gramps exclaims.

"Give me… a body…" The mask announces in an eerie voice, Gramps picks up a pail of rice wine and pours it over himself, though a little splash on Ren's hand and she feels a slight burning sensation, she looks down to see the rice wine leaving a small blot of pink skin.

"That mask!" Gramps yells and takes out some charms from inside his robes. "My predecessor several generations back was asked to exorcise this mask by a Noh actor! It was named the 'Flesh-Eating Mask!' I did not know it has such enormous power!" He runs forward and throws three of the charms towards the mask, but they burn up.

"A body…" The Noh Mask mummers and zooms towards Gramps and Ren but they dodge out of the way. "Give me… a body!" The Noh Mask attaches itself on samurai armour and stands up as it tries fusing , but the armour collapses not being compatible with the armour. "A body… a body…"

"Is it looking for living flesh?!" Ren asks her Grandpa as they look around the burning room when a wooden column falls towards Gramps, she rushes to him trying to cover him as the column splits into two from the burning flames and crashes onto them, they fall onto the ground, with wooden pieces on Ren's back as she's knocked unconscious.

"A body… give me a body…!" The Mask repeats itself, and Gramps struggles to get up and helps his Granddaughter.

"Damn!" Gramps curses as he can not free them.

"A body!" The Mask shouts as it zooms towards Gramps and the fire alarm rings.

* * *

An ambulance drives along the road, as Kagome walks in the opposite direction, towards her home hearing the siren and she sees three teenage boys ahead of her. "Hey, the fire's at Higurashi Shrine!" One of the teens exclaims.

"Let's go!" Another teen yells and they runoff.

"Huh?!" Kagome gasps and runs off towards her home in worry for her family.

* * *

Outside the Higurashi Shrine, two fire engines and two police cars are parked, with a huge crowd gathering and Policemen forming a barrier controlling the situation. "The fire is under control! Please do not worry!" A policeman yells into the crowd.

"This road is closed! Do not push!" Another policeman yells into the crows as Kagome pushes through the crowd towards the front.

"Excuse me! Please let me through!" Kagome yells as she pushes through and gets under the barrier and runs towards her home.

"Hey, you! You can't go there!" The first policeman yells after her.

* * *

Kagome makes it up the stairs to see her Mum talking with another policeman and bows. "Thank you very much." Her Mum says, and the policeman walks off, and Kagome jogs over.

"Mum!" Kagome calls out to her.

"Kagome!" Her Mum calls out to her.

"Mum, what happened?!" Kagome asks her Mum in worry.

"The storeroom caught fire. Grandpa was surrounded by the smoke along with Ren who protected him." Her Mum informs her.

"Gramps?! Ren?!" Kagome gasps in worry for her two family members.

"He's all right, he fainted before he could inhale too much smoke, Ren is slightly injured up in her room getting some rest, and I'm going to the hospital now." Her Mum explains.

"Me, too!" Kagome adds in, and she places a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Sota's not home yet. Please stay home with Ren as she rests." She tells her.

"All right," Kagome replies with reduction, " _A fire in the storeroom? There's no way a fire could start in there, Ren will know."_

* * *

in the storeroom, several of the firemen examine the area now burnt and dripping with water. "The fire started inside, huh?" A fireman questions as they look over the evidence.

"Watch out! There are holes in the floor." Another fireman warns the other firemen and another fireman notices in one of the holes in the floor with a puddle of water something inside, and he looks closer, . The Noh Mask appears from within the water and zooms towards the fireman, the Mask attaches itself onto the fireman's face, he struggles trying to take it off, groaning.

"What's the matter?" Another fireman asks him in worry as he struggles with the Mask.

* * *

Outside Sota runs over towards his Sister nervously. "Sis!" He calls out to her , and she kneels, putting her hands on his shoulder.

"It's all right! We're safe! Don't worry." Kagome assures her younger brother.

"Uh-huh." He replies out of breath. "Where's Ren?" He asks her but is interrupted by a loud crashing noise coming from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Outside the Shrine, one of the fire engines moves and crushes several police cars. Kagome and Sota hearing the noise run down towards the entrance to see the fire engine running over the police cars and one of the firemen standing in front of the fire engine waving his hands around and shouting. "Stop!" The fire engine doesn't stop, and the fireman runs away from it as it swerves out of the alley onto the main road and a policeman points in the same direction of the manic fire engine.

"Hurry!" The policeman orders and two police cars give chase after the truck. "Contact Headquarters! There's an out-of-control truck!" Sota and Kagome stand at the top of the steps in disbelief of the turn of events.

* * *

"And next on the news… a runaway fire truck on the streets has been involved in many accidents. There appear to be several injured, but that has not been confirmed at this time! It is unthinkable, but at every accident site, people have disappeared. It is totally incomprehensible!" A newscaster voices over.

* * *

In the driver's seat of the runaway fire truck, the Noh Mask is driving; in its new body of black goop, it reaches for the steering wheel. "The flesh keeps rotting away. Rotting away!" The Mask groans as the black blobs drip from the hand, losing its shape. "If I can absorb a little more… I'll be able to mould a complete body. A little more… oh, if only I had a fragment of the Sacred Jewel!"

* * *

Back at the Shrine Ren rests in her bed as Sota and Kagome run inside to see her, Kagome shakes her away, and she bolts upright. "Gramps!" She calls out and sees her siblings in shock. "Where's Gramps?"

* * *

The sun is almost setting once Kagome makes it to the hospital, leaving Sota with Ren who fell back asleep though she could not answer any of their questions. "Mum, how's Grandpa?" Kagome asks her outside his hospital room.

"Th doctor says he's out of danger, but Grandpa is still unconscious," She replies, leaving Kagome worried and confused. "I don't think we need to be overly concerned, but he is getting on in age."

"Mum, what's all that?" Kagome asks her pointing down at the charms in her mother's hands.

"When they rescued them, he had these plastered all over his face, Ren too. He had even stuffed some int his mouth." She answers a little baffled.

"The Flesh-Eating Mask… The Mask… The Flesh-Eating…" Gramps utters while still unconscious.

* * *

Night falls over the Higurashi home, in Kagome's room she's doing her homework with her door open. "And so, Mum's going to stay at the hospital another night to watch over Gramps, huh?" Kagome tells her brother knowing Ren will sleep through the night and sees her brother dragging in his duvet into her room with Buyo clutching on.

"Sis, can I stay in here tonight again?" Sota asks her.

"What are you saying?! You're a boy, aren't you?" Kagome asks him.

"But…" Sota tries reasoning with his sister.

"You're such a weakling!" Kagome scolds him and takes a book from her desk. "Sleep in your own room tonight! I have another test tomorrow!"

"Gramps had talismans in his mouth and even sacred rice wine all over him. I'll bet something happened in the storeroom!" Sota complains getting a little scared, and Kagome looks at her brother and thinks back to what her Gramps had been muttering at the hospital. She breaks out of her thought when the glass pane on her window starts shaking, and Sota stares at it with wide eyes.

" _Something's different. Until now, everything was normal. So has something changed?"_ Kagome thinks to herself and looks down at her desk at the container of Sacred Jewel fragments inside. "This…! Is it because of the Sacred Jewel fragments?" She notices something and tilts her head as she hears the police sirens coming from outside.

* * *

Somewhere in the town is a policemen blockade, policemen and cars blocking the road as the fire truck drives towards them and they wave their batons in their hands and blowing their whistles. Inside the fire truck, the Noh Mask suddenly bursts out of the windscreen breaking through the windshield of a police car, zooming at the driver. The Mask stretches its long black body meanders around, taking the bodies of all the people on the site, they try to escape but the mask absorbs them into its body. The Noh Mask finally stops and reforms but more extensive and trudges forward slowly.

* * *

At the hospital, Gramps stutters in his sleep and utters under his breath, "Watch out… for… the" He wakes suddenly and yells, "The Flesh-Eating Mask!"

* * *

At the Higurashi Shrine, in Ren's room her ears twitching as she hears the approach of the fire truck, she jumps out of bed and rushes to Kagome's room as Ren hears a crash from outside and something foul coming towards them fast as she comes into the room. "Kagome, Sota duck!" She cries out as the fire truck ladder crashes through Kagome's room window, Kagome and Sota yell out as Ren drags them back covering them from the debris, the Noh Mask stands on the ladder, reaching slowly for Kagome's desk.

"A Noh Masl? The Flesh-Eating Mask that Gramps was mumbling about…" Kagome gasps as it reaches for the container which rolls away.

"The Jewel… the Sacred Jewel…" The Noh Mask mummers in a freaky voice, Kagome moves and grabs the container before the grubby hands can reach it. "The Jewel… the Sacred Jewel" Kagome runs out of the room, with Ren grabbing a stunned Sota as they flee the room.

"Sota, don't just stand there!" Ren scolds him as they run down the stairs. "Run!"

* * *

 **Ren's POV:**

We run out into the courtyard; I carry Sota under my arm as we run with Buyo latches onto the back of Sota's top. " _We must… we must get Inuyasha!"_ I think to myself.

"Sis! You're bleeding…!" Sota exclaims, noticing Kagome's left hand.

"Don't cry! I just cut myself on the glass." Kagome waves it off as the Noh Mask turns the direction of the ladder and drops itself onto us, we dodge out of the way in time.

"Give it to me… give it to me…" The Noh Mask mumbles in a whisp voice, and I look over at Kagome as she narrows her eyes as if looking at something and runs off away from us.

"Sota, run to the hidden well and get Inuyasha! Tell him there are Sacred Jewel fragments in this world and he'll gladly come running!" Kagome shouts, and I get up to my feet and look down at Sota who is still in shock.

"What?! All by myself?!" Sota yelps in fright.

"Understand? Hurry!" Kagome yells at him, and I push him off towards the Dry Well, and the Noh Mask chases after Kagome, and I run after them both as she runs down the slope.

* * *

Sota watches his sisters both run off with the creature, and he pushes himself up and runs to the Dry Well and peers inside and hesitates for a second before clenching his fist, in determination. "Let's go, Buyo!" He exclaims and jumps into the Well, shrieking as he falls to the bottom, crashing hard, he cries out in pain and notices he's still there. "I couldn't go through! Why?!" He panics, looking around inside. "Please… take me!" He digs with his hands, pulling earth out of his way, crying. "I have to… or my sisters will… my sisters will die!" He stops digging and wails in desperation at the thought of losing his sisters when the ground suddenly glows, and Inuyasha appears rising from the bottom of the well. "The… dog fellow…!"

"What's up? You look troubled." Inuyasha replies and Sota explains their situation, Inuyasha grabs him by the shirt collar and swings him onto his back before leaping up out of the well and following the scent of Ren and Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha leaps across the top of buildings with Sota on his back as they trail after the girls. "Don't fall off!" Inuyasha warns him.

"I couldn't get through the well," Sota complains, and Inuyasha lets out a laugh.

"You should be glad. On the other side, there are dozens of demons who love to eat little boys like you." Inuyasha scares him, and he jumps onto a moving truck.

"Do you know where my Sisters are?" Sota asks him in worry.

"My nose works real god. I just have to follow Kagome's blood scent." Inuyasha tells him.

"Kagome cut her hand…" Sota mutters.

"I could smell her from the well. I'll find them and save Kagome without fail." Inuyasha boasts as Sota thinks back to what Kagome had said that morning about him.

" _I wonder… he seems much kinder and dependable than Sis made him out to be and exactly as Big Sis said."_ Sota thinks to himself as he looks at Inuyasha in admiration.

* * *

 **Ren's POV:**

Kagome and I run-up to the highest floor of one of the buildings under construction and I notice she stops to catch her breath and I look down to see the Noh Mask on the ground below us. The Noh Mask shoots itself upward, landing in a blob in front of us, and recomposes itself making Kagome gasp in horror as I pull her behind me shielding her from the Noh Mask. "Give it to me… the Sacred Jewel!" The Noh Mask yells as it towers over us.

" **Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"** Inuyasha shouts as he appears suddenly behind us with Sota on his back, clawing at the Noh Mask, it slips into two blobs and lands near us.

"Inuyasha!" I gleam in happiness thankful he's arrived in time.

"Sis! Big Sis!" Sota calls out to us.

"Sota!" I call back, and he gets off of Inuyasha's back and kneels in front of us, and I pull him into my arms.

"Big Sis!" He yelps with tears in his eyes with happiness.

"Huh? Kagome! You look just fine to me!" Inuyasha snaps with a scowl.

"We'll be okay now. Inuyasha will destroy the demon for us!" I tell him, and he nods, Inuyasha turns around to face us with his arms folded.

"I don't mind helping Ren… but not you, unless first, apologise for the other day." Inuyasha tells her and I can't help but scoff at his antics.

"What're you talking about?" Kagome asks him as if she forgot about all those sit commands she had done to him.

"I won't let you say you've forgotten! You shout incantations to your heart's content, and now you want me to save you?!" Inuyasha snaps at her, and she gets up putting a finger near her mouth playing off remembering.

"Oh, that…" She replies and clasps her hands together and bows. "Sorry, sorry! I remember, and I apologise!" He turns around, in irritation and clenches his fist and I walk over to him.

"Damn… you don't sound repentant at all! Maybe I'll just go home." Inuyasha scoffs.

"What're you saying?! That mask has a fragment of the Sacred Jewel! What'll you do?!" Kagome snaps at him, but he scoffs and closes his eyes, folding his arms.

"Inuyasha!" I snap at him as I see the Noh Mask moving in the background and point it out.

"Why you… how dare you take my body…!" The Noh Mask snaps.

"Inuyasha, the core of the demon is the Noh Mask!" I warn him.

"I am the Flesh-Eating Mask. Several centuries ago. I was carved out of a giant katsura tree which had a fragment of the Sacred Jewel embedded in it. Since then, I have craved flesh and devoured humans. Now, I want a good body that will not rot!" The Mask explains.

"And for that, it needs more power from the Sacred Jewel." Kagome realises and looks down at the container in her hand.

"I don't know how many humans you've eaten to date," Inuyasha yells the last part, "but you're definitely too fat!" He punches the Noh Mask, but it splits down the middle, revealing teeth along the edge and cites Inuyasha's hand. "What?!"

"You fell into my trap. Now you won't escape!" The Noh Mask says and drags Inuyasha inside its body, and we all look on in horror.

"Inuyasha!" I call out as I watch Inuyasha inside the Noh Mask's body and I see bolts of purple electricity frits around him as the Noh Mask tries to absorb his body.

"What a rotten trick…!" Inuyasha growls as the mask emerges from its body and joins together, it zooms towards us and pushes itself on her hand with the container, and she blocks it off, and I try pulling it away, but it puts up a fight as she falls back from the force of the mask.

"Sis!" Sota calls out to us in fright.

"Sota, take this and run!" Kagome yells at him and throws the container to Sota.

"Hurry!" I yell at him as he stands there, but he seems to get it as he nods.

"Yeah." He agrees and runs off, but the mask chases after him.

"Sota, run!" I shout after him and see him trip over, falling with the container dropping out of his hand, he gets up and shakes his head before grabbing the container and continues running. I get Kagome up, and I run after Sota as he reaches the edge of the building, he turns around staring in horror at the oncoming Noh Mask when Inuyasha breaks out of the body with a transformed Tetsugia and runs towards Sota. Inuyasha leaps into the air and swings the Tetsuiga towards the mask.

"Listen! Don't move!" Inuyasha warns him, and he slices the Noh Mask in half with one sweep of the Tetsugia, the mask breaks into four pieces and disintegrates into thin air with the Sacred Jewel piece that was once in its forehead lands on the ground.

"You did it! You did it!" Sota exclaims as I walk over and Inuyasha swings the Tetsugia over his shoulder.

"Yeah! Are the Sacred Jewel fragments safe?" Inuyasha asks him, and Sota nods with tears in his eyes, and the sun begins to rise over the horizon.

"Inuyasha…" I begin to say when he turns around to face me against the soft rays of the sun.

"Ren, you okay?" He asks me, and I blush a little.

"Yeah," I reply, and I walk over to him. " _I don't know what Kagome is always complaining about, he's nice. What's happening? It's just a little… but Inuyasha seems sorta dashing."_ Kagome comes over and sees the sun rising.

"Huh? It's morning?!" Kagome shrieks clasping her face, "Oh no! I have a test today!" She turns around running off, leaving us behind.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha yells after her.

"Oh… see you, Inuyasha! Ren make sure he returns to the other dimension! Sota pick those fragments and bring them home! Inuyasha, don't take them!" Kagome orders us around as she leaves, we stare after in shock and Sota takes my hand, and he tugs on Inuyasha's sleeves.

"You were really cool!" Sota exclaims, and I giggle.

"This so?" Inuyasha asks him and looks up at me.

"Most definitely." I agree, and we walk off back to the Shrine.

"So did Ren tell you shes a princess?" Inuyasha asks, and I give him a look as I was waiting to tell the others, especially with Gramps in the hospital.

"Cool!" Sota exclaims and I hudge Inuyasha's arm with my elbow, but I can't help the smile as he looks at me.


	14. The Soul Piper

**The Soul Piper and the Mischievous Little Soul**

 **Ren's POV:**

I push Kagome up from the Dry Well, and she climbs out, and I hurl her haversack over and climb out after her. "Why do you have so much stuff!" I complain as she dusts herself off.

"We're back; Gramps Is the bathwater hot? I have to hurry, or I'll be late!" She calls outs, and I hear a voice from outside that sounds familiar.

"Is it so serious that she can't have visitors?" A boy asks from outside in the courtyard.

"That voice…" Kagome mumbles to herself, and I peek outside to see Gramps and a brunette boy around Kagome's age talking.

"Yes… Kagome is laid up in bed." Gramps tells him his news lie.

"I see. Err…" The boy replies with concern and holds up a blue present in his hand, "This is a hot compress for Kagome…" Gramps takes the gift greedily.

"Oh, you're so thoughtful, Hojo!" Gramps tears up and wipes his tears away. "My… I mean, her neuralgia will get much better with this." He tells him.

"I'll be going then," Hojo says his goodbye and Kagome joins me in peeking through the open door watching her darling boyfriend leave.

"Okay, take care." Gramps waves saying goodbye and I slip out with Kagome and stand next to him, I can't help the smile on my face as I look at the angsty teen with her arms folded.

"Who has neuralgia?" Kagome questions and Gramps swings around facing us.

"Oh, Kagome! Be happy! You're supposed to be indisposed today, so you can miss school." Gramps tells her, and she clenches her fists, waving them exasperatedly.

"What are you saying?! I WANT to go to school desperately!" Kagome argues.

"You're a strange one," Gramps grumbles.

"Said no kid ever," I grumble along with him.

* * *

I spend all day at the house, and I was rather bored, and in need of fresh air, so I find one of the many hats I never use to wear and head out to the local playground. I see several kids and their mothers play when a small firecracker spins towards the pile on the ground by the kids and their mothers. The entire pile crackles, startling everyone, I hear a laugh and look up to see a little girl on top of the structure. "Serves them right!" The girl yells and runs off as I give chase and see Kagome also there reaching the girl further up.

"Hold it!" Kagome snaps at the girl, and she stops turning around. "What did you do that for?!"

"You… you can see me?" The little girl asks in shock.

" _Who is this girl? Where are her shoes? And a down jacket… when it's almost summer?"_ I wonder, and I walk towards her. "Let's go apologise. We'll go with you." I tell her nicely, holding out a hand for her, but she slaps it away.

"None of your business!" The girl shouts and I back away, and a ring of flames surrounds us suddenly, the girl looks at us and vanishes along the with a circle of fire begin to disappear too. Kagome and I look in shock; she falls on her knees when her friends Eri and Yuka walk up behind us as I look down at my sister.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Eri asks her with worry.

"Who were you talking to?" Yuka asks us.

"Huh?" Kagome questions and looks around to see the little girl is gone and I pull her up.

"It must be a fever coming on again, I best take her home," I tell them, and I drag her back to the Shrine.

* * *

It begins to get dark as I climb out of the Dry Well and I am glad I put something a little warmer on as I walk off feeling a slight breeze as I follow the scent of Inuyasha and Shippo.

* * *

I find then, and Myoga waiting behind a bush by a hive with the Tetsuiga stuck into a hive covered in thick wax, while bees buzz around the sheathe, Inuyasha squats staring, looking bored and more frustrated than usual. "Myoga, isn't it finished?" Inuyasha asks him and the flea lands on his shoulder.

"Not yet. Master Inuyasha, if you go out now, you'll be stung to death. The sheathe was cracked battling the Thunder Brothers. Let the steel wasps repair it with their special wax." Myoga explains to him, and Shippo transforms into a pink blob and floats behind Inuyasha.

"Dang it… it's boring!" Shippo complains and bites down on Inuyasha's head and starts chewing; he shoves Shippo away, punching him.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snaps and Shippo deflates going back to normal.

"I came along because I thought Kagome or the princess would be here?! Why must I be stuck alone with you?!" Shippo shouts.

"That's my line!" Inuyasha snaps back, and Shippo starts rolling around on the ground wailing in upset.

"What am I aline with you?!" He complains loudly making Inuyasha scoff.

"Don't I count at all? Huh?" Myoga questions and I walk over and pick Shippo up from the ground.

"Don't be so mean to Inuyasha, Shippo he misses his toy." I joke, and Inuyasha snaps his head over towards us with shock.

"What are you doing back here?" Inuyasha asks, and I look at him with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"I missed you guys, mostly Shippo," I reply, and he scoffs again turning back to face the wasps when a peaceful flute sounds around us, and I look over at the stream through the trees to see a ball of yellow light floating across the water across from us. Five other smaller lights trail behind it as it plays the peaceful flute music.

"That's…" Inuyasha mutters next to us as Shippo latches onto my jumper.

"A demon!" Shippo shrieks in fright and I look at him with a look of confusion, though he is only a kit.

"Shippo… so are you!" Inuyasha snaps at him.

"That's the Soul Piper," Myoga explains as we watch the Soul Piper playing a little flute, while the balls of light twirl around it, the lights fade into children laughing and playing and the eyes of the Soul Piper are almost closed. "It was born from the souls of departed children. When a child dies, the Soul Piper plays with that child until the soul is able to rest in peace. As long as its eyes are closed, it's a peaceful demon."

"I need to go back I need to help Kagome with her revising," I tell them and place Shippo back on the ground and wave goodbye as I leave.

* * *

I walk into Kagome's room, and she looks worried about something, and I sit down on her bed waiting for her to snap out of it, I sigh as I stand up and walk next to her desk. "Kagome, what's wrong?" I ask her, and she snaps out of her thoughts.

"I took Sota to the hospital to visit a friend of his, and you remember that girl we saw at the playground earlier she was there, and I found out she's Sota's friend's dead sister, and she keeps causing mayhem at the hospital and her apartment," Kagome explains. I nod, thinking back to the little girl who was wearing a jacket in summer that had soot over her clothes.

"She's the one who died in the apartment fire, wasn't she?" I ask her, and she looks at me as if I shouldn't know this. "I went with Sota to the funeral; her mother was a mess."

"She still is she spends all day at the hospital with her son, and I feel so bad, and her daughter can't seem to move on, and I saw this big yellow ball behind her, and it said something really strange." She tells me, and I look at her with wide eyes.

"We need to talk to Myoga in the morning because I saw that same demon when I went to go see them and Myoga may be able to explain better," I tell her and she nods. "We should get that Maths' revision done, then we'll get to bed." I sit down on the side of her desk as she opens her Maths books, but I can't help but think of that poor family.

* * *

The next morning I shake Kagome awake as I tie my hair up into a messy bun, "Kagome get up we need to leave now." I tell her, and she opens her eyes slowly, and I leave the room. "Hurry up, or I'll pour cold water over you again" I yell as I leave her room and head downstairs putting on my shoes.

* * *

We make it through the Dry Well, and I grab Inuyasha and Myoga as Kagome grabs Shippo and we meet back at the Dry Well, I see the both of them sitting on the edge of the well, and I sit down with Inuyasha in front of them. Myoga perches on Kagome's fingers as he explains about the Soul Piper. "So that demon is called the Soul Piper?" She asks.

"Uh-huh… so you have it in your world, too? It's supposed to console the souls of the dead children. It plays its flute until the souls find peace." Myoga explains.

"And if the soul cannot find peace? If the soul has regrets or harbours a grudge…" Kagome wonders and I know she's thinking about Mayu.

"Then that spirit becomes an evil spirit," Myoga tells her and I think of Mayu and shake my head, she's just a child.

"Evil spirit?!" Kagome exclaims in shock.

"When regrets turn to rage and hatred in a spirit, it becomes evil. Upon becoming an evil spirit, the Soul Piper hurls it into the depths of hell." Myoga adds on, and it's even more upsetting.

"When the Soul Piper's eyes are fully open, it's too late." Shippo chips into the explanation.

"I won't allow that! Mayu must find peace!" Kagome says.

"Forget it, Kagome! Ghosts are different from demons. You can't just slay them. One misstep and you'll regret it." Inuyasha cautions her.

"But I can't ignore it!" Kagome snaps and stands up, "I come from a Shrine family! There must be something I can do!"

"Keh! Well, count me out of this one! There's nothing in it for me…" Inuyasha tells her and turns away, but she slips off down the well, leaving him talking to himself.

"Kagome is already gone," I tell him and point to the empty spot next to Shippo.

"Fool!" Shippo snaps at him, and Inuyasha gets up and begins chasing after him, I run after them trying to stop Inuyasha from harming Shippo.

"Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone!" I shout after them.

I finally catch up to Inuyasha and Shippo, he runs past Inuyasha and into my waiting arms and Inuyasha huffs. "Crybaby." He snaps, and I laugh, but I think of Mayu and how angry she seems.

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna go help Kagome," I tell him, he turns around and looks at me.

"Why?" He asks me, and I look down at Shippo.

"Because she is this little girl who needs help and I can't just stand by and do nothing," I tell him, and I place Shippo down on the ground and walk off towards the Dry Well.

"Wait, I'm coming too, knowing your sister she's already in trouble," Inuyasha says, and I smile at him, and we sprint towards the well.

* * *

It's nighttime now, and we jump out of the other side of the well and runoff, jumping across buildings following Kagome's scent to the hospital and just in time too as I look up to see in one of the hospital rooms lights are flickering. "They must be up in that room." Just as I say that the window shatters and a bed flips out, and a boy falls out of the window, Inuyasha runs forward and jumps catching the kid and using the Tetsusaiga to keep himself up and Kagome comes running towards the door.

"Cripes! I can't stand to watch you!" Inuyasha scoffs and she looks up to see him hanging above the window, with the kid in his hand while the other is holding the Tetsusaiga stuck in the wall for support.

"Inuyasha! Ren! You came!" Kagome yells out of the window,

"Didn't I tell you not to get involved?" Inuyasha snaps at her and looks up at Mayu floating in from of them. "It's too late for that little kid." He hands over Satoru and jumps onto the window ledge, and I jump up along next to him. "Making her realise the truth doesn't mean she'll find peace. It ain't that simple!" The Soul Piper appears behind Mayu, and its eyes are fully opening.

"Huh?! The eyes!" Kagome yells and chains suddenly appear and tie around Mayu.

"What's this?!" Mayu exclaims in shock, and the Soul Piper drags Mayu with the chains away. "No! No!" She shrieks as the Soul Piper pulls her away.

* * *

Inuyasha takes Kagome on his back as we dash along the top of the bridge with a train running along below us, that spans across the river, we run across, and I think back to what Myoga said about damned souls. We make it across the bridge and leap and jump onto buildings as the Soul Piper passes above us and we make it to their apartment and leap down towards it to see the room glowing in ominous pink light. "Look over there! Seems pretty dangerous to me!" Inuyasha says, and we land on the balcony.

"Inuyasha, let me off here," Kagome tells him.

"Fool! Did you really think you can manage alone?" Inuyasha asks her and I have to agree with him as we walk into the room when Kagome fades away.

"No wonder they say there's nothing scarier than an ignoramus!" Inuyasha comments and finally notices that Kagome's gone. "Oh, that's right… this is where humans get sucked into hell. Only humans like Kagome can proceed any further. Damn! This is one time we're totally helpless!"

"I'm worried about Kagome," I admit and he looks over at me and pulls me into a hug as we wait for Kagome to help Mayu and come back.

We wait what feels like hours when Kagome comes out, and the ominous glow fades away, she runs out towards us and looks at us strangely, I notice we're still hugging, and I push away from him and embrace my little sister close to me. We walk out and head to the top of the apartment building as the sun rises as we sit on the ledge. "I hope it worked." Kagome wonders.

"Cripes! You get into such scrapes! One wrong move and you'd have been dragged into hell with that impish evil spirit!" Inuyasha complains, but I know he means it in a niceish way.

* * *

It's been a week since then, and I sit next to Kagome as we study for her next test. "Kagome! Ren!" I hear someone call out to us and I look over and see Mayu hovering by the window, and we walk over as she floats outside in a beautiful goldfish kimono.

"I wanted to thank you before I left."

Such a pretty cotton kimono!" I gush.

"Mum sewed it for me. Thanks for everything. Bye-bye!" Mayu bids goodbye and fly off and I smile as I look out at the night sky.

" _Mayu, you weren't meant to be an evil spirit. You were just a little girl who loved her mother very much."_ I think to myself, and I hear the tune of the Soul Piper playing as I watch Mayu join it flying away and she turns into a light flying around freely laughing and playing.

 **I know this is a little short and Ren doesn't do much, but it's getting there and please don't forget to comment and show your support. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	15. The Myster of the New Moon

**The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-haired Inuyasha**

 **Ren's POV:**

I wait outside of Kagome's classroom waiting for her as Inuyasha is getting somewhat angsty again. I open the door as the bell rings and watch as Kagome grabs her bag and runs towards me when her friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi who are getting ready to clean the classroom. "Hold it, Kagome! You're on clean-up duty." Eri tells her holding up a blackboard eraser.

"I have to meet Ren and her friend! Sorry, please overlook it this time?" Kagome asks them trying to wiggle out of it.

"A friend? As in a boy?" Yuka asks her seeming too interested in this part.

"Oh, dear…" Ayumi comments.

"I already told you, there's no one like that!" Kagome argues and looks at her watch, "I'll make it up to you!" She rushes off towards me when the same boy from a few weeks back stands next to me as he opens the door a little more and bumps into Kagome. The force of it causes a bamboo thingy to fall out of the gift bag in Hojo's hand, it falls to the floor, and Kagome looks up at Hojo.

"It's good for your health. Step on it." Hojo explains his little gift.

"Hojo?!" Kagome exclaims in surprise.

"He seems nice…" Eri comments.

"But a bit individualistic," Yuka adds on and Ayumi hums in agreement, but I think he's sweet.

Do you like movies, Higurashi? Wanna go… just you and me?" Hojo asks her out.

"W-what?" Kagome questions as if she misheard and her friends rush over to her and pull her away with excitement.

"Hey!"

"Kagome!" Yuka and Eri whisper yell and the four of them stand in the corner of the classroom.

"You, mean, as in a date?" Kagome asks in shock.

"What'll you do, Kagome?" Ayumi asks.

"Will you go?" Yuka asks.

"Why don't you, Kagome? You've never been on a date, have you?" Eri asks her, and she is right as well I am slightly overprotective, but I know she'll be safe with Holp.

"Have you really, truly, never been on a date?!" Ayumi asks in shock.

"Don't be silly! Of course, I've…" Kagome stutters out a shout and stop, and she walks over to Hojo nervously circling her shoe on the ground. "I guess I'll go."

"Really?" Hojo beams and walks out of the classroom, standing next to me. "Okay, then, this Saturday. It's a date!"

"Bye, Hojo!" I yell as he walks down the corridor and Kagome stares with wide eyes along with her friends as I stand at the door. "Come on Kagome we've got places to be, and if you want to go on your date, we need to hurry. Good to see you guys again. Bye." She walks out with me, and I take her hand as we walk on home.

* * *

I grab my overnight back as I stand with Inuyasha waiting for Kagome as she carries her heavy haversack. "Umm… do you think I can come back on Saturday?" Kagome asks him randomly.

"I don't see why not," Inuyasha replies, not seeing the significance.

"Really?" Kagome asks him seeming surprised, and he holds her haversack, lifting her.

"I don't know what day Saturday is, though." Inuyasha replies and I laugh as he scratches his head, Kagome closes her eyes and sighs.

"Oh… let's go." She says in defeat.

"It's in a few days, Inuyasha," I tell him and he nods, dropping Kagome into the well and we jump in after her.

* * *

We find ourselves travelling down a river by boat; I hold a seasickShippo as Inuyasha sits at the front seeming more grumpy than usual. "It feels so good! Look, fish!" Kagome exclaims and points at somewhere in the water.

"Hey, Kagome! We're not here to have fun!" Inuyasha complains more irritable than usual.

Okay, okay!" Kagome jokes as she puts her hand over her eyes. "Let's see… I don't detect any signs of Sacred Jewel fragments here." Shippo keeps groan and moaning as we travel down the river.

"Shippo… you're a demon! Don't go getting seasick!" Inuyasha complains.

"I feel terrible!" Shippo complains loudly.

"Jeepers… no one's taking this seriously!" Inuyasha joins in complaining, and I see something up ahead.

"Huh?" I wonder as I see thick bundles of spider webs spanning across the river, in front of us.

"Spider webs?" Inuyasha questions as we move closer.

"Such long strands…" I comments and Inuyasha swipes at the web with his hand, a bundle of the web sticks onto his hand and he claws at it with his other hand angrily. He glares at the remaining strands and clenches his fist, looking almost worried, and Myoga jumps onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Master Inuyasha, is something wrong?" He asks him probably scared of getting into danger.

"Nothing," Inuyasha replies too quickly and something catches my eye on the cliff.

"Something!" Kagome yells, and I see a young girl at the edge of the cliff.

"Don't come near!" The girl yells at something in the trees as she walks back and a dark figure attacks her, she dodges out of the way but falls, shrieking, I place Shippo down on the side of the boat before jumping towards the girl and catch her in my arms bridal style and we land safely on a rock further down the river.

"Nice catch!" Kagome snaps her fingers as I look up to see the dark figure retreating into the forest on the cliff as the boat floats towards us.

"What was that?" I wonder, and the girl stirs in my arms. "Umm… thank you for…" She pauses as if finally noticing my unnatural pink hair and fox ears. "Let go, you demon!" She slaps me on the head, and I lose my balance, Inuyasha tries to catch me, but we both fall into the river along with the girl.

I pull myself out of the water with Inuyasha and the girl next to me as we're all soaking wet thanks to the girl and Kagome and Shippo set up a quick camp as I take off my cardigan that sticks to my skin and my white top showing the pink bra I now regret wearing. "Kagome I need my bag," I tell her and she hands over my night bag, and I walk into the bushes away from prying eyes, and I shiver from the fresh water on my skin. " **Foxfire,"** I whisper, and the flames engulf around me, drying my closes and hair. I slip off my top and short and change into my favourite dungarees and a plain black long sleeve shirt and redo my hair in a braid and sigh. I walk out to see a fire burning and the girl with Shippo and Kagome as she sprays antiseptic on the girl's arm that has a graze and Inuyasha sits by the river still complaining brushing off his clothes angrily. I walk over to him, and I light my hand on fire and place my hand on his shoulder, I know his robes will be able to handle it begin to smoke, he looks up with a glare, and I glare back, but his robes start to steam as they dry.

"Of all the nerve!" Inuyasha grumbles, and I know he's talking about the girl.

"Err… what was that just now?" Kagome asks the girl ignoring Inuyasha.

"A demon called the Spider Head. it started living in this mountain just after the spring. Several villages have already been attacked. It traps humans in its web, then devours them. It's a frightening demon!" The girl explains, and it does sound dangerous.

"I see… Inuyasha, let's save them." Kagome tells him, and I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"Any sign of Sacred Jewel fragments?" He asks, and I nod agreeing with him mostly because the girl was rather rude to us and she got me soaking wet.

"I didn't sense anything from the Spider Head just now," Kagome admits not seeing the significance.

"Then let's go… I want to cross the mountain before nightfall." Inuyasha tells her and gets up now in dry robes.

"But there is a demon! How can we just pass?" Kagome asks as if we care.

"Hey! I'm not hunting down demons just for goodwill towards man!" Inuyasha snaps, and he has been on edge all afternoon.

"I know, but…" Kagome tries to reason with him, but the kid beats her to it.

"I'm going home. No way will I be beholden to a demon!" The girl snaps as she gets up.

"She saved you! What an ingrate!" Shippo snaps in my defence.

"Shut up!" The girl snaps at Shippo and walks off and climbs up the side of the cliff using a vine. "I hate demons!" The girl struggles with her ascent and the vine snaps, and she falls to the ground.

"Let's at least see her home," Kagome tells us, and we pack up the camp and take the little brat to her home.

* * *

The sun is beginning to set as we walk up the staircase leading to a temple, the girl is still injured apparently, and Kagome forced Inuyasha to carry her on his back, both of them sulking and refusing to face one another. "Huh! It's that temple, right?" Kagome asks the girl as I see an elderly priest shuffling out of the temple slowly.

"Nazuna? Who are these people?" The priest asks the girl; she punches Inuyasha in the face as she gets off of him, I go to his side to check on him as she shoves him into my side and runs over to the priest.

"Master!" She calls out to him as she runs away from us to her beloved Master.

"Huh?! Were you attacked by the Spider Head?" He asks her.

"I went to put flowers on the graves, and I've gone and brought these wicked demons to the temple, too… I'm sorry." Nazuna says rather rudely about us.

"Are you still on that?!" Shippo snaps at her getting irritated by her.

"Demons, huh?" The Master questions and looks up at us and I hear Inuyasha scoff as he looks away.

"Calm down! We're leaving right away!" Inuyasha scoffs.

"Oh no… you can spend the night at this temple." The Master offers his hospitality, unlike his brat.

"Master!" Nazuna protests and her Master places a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, go and prepare supper." He orders her lightly.

"Yes." She agrees with disappointment and walks off inside the temple.

"Forgiver her rudeness. Nazuna's parents were killed by the Spider Head. I've been taking care of her since… but she has a terrible fear of demons." The Master explains, and I get it, but still, I mean Shippo and Inuyasha are both orphans and so am I in a way though I still have my adopted human mother. Shippo's father was killed by a fellow demon, but again, she shouldn't judge every demon as the same it's the same for humans.

"Umm… are there a lot of Spider Heads in the area?" Kagome asks him.

"As more and more men die in war, the number of Spider Heads seems to increase in leaps and bounds…" He answers her.

"Leaps and bounds?" Kagome freaks out and tugs on my arm. "Say, let's take up his offer to spend the night here."

"Why do I have to let some stupid demon control my life?" Inuyasha questions as he folds his arms looking away.

"I have sealed this temple with sacred sutras, so the Spider Heads cannot enter. You can rest easy." The Master assures us, and Kagome laughs happily and taps our shoulders.

"You see!" Kagome exclaims in glee.

"I guess I have no choice," Inuyasha replies in annoyance, and I have to agree, but I don't know what's got Inuyasha so tense, and Kagome laughs happily again at the thought of no sleeping in the woods.

* * *

Nighttime falls over as we sit in one of the rooms in the temple, and I have to say Nazuna is a good cook as we all enjoy our supper. "That Nazuna has a sharp mouth, but she sure can cook." Shippo compliments her as he lies on Kagome's haversack with his hands on his tummy and rises all over his face.

"Huh?! I thought you disliked her a while ago." Kagome questions him as she looks over at him.

"Well, a woman who can cook can't be all that bad." Shippo comments and I shake my head laughing a little, and I look over at Inuyasha as he stares out into the night sky looking worried.

"Say, Inuyasha… is something the matter?" I ask him feeling worried for him.

"No…" He answers and I don't believe him and get up and hover near his face. "What?"

"Inuyasha… could you be…" I tease him and pause for effect seeing him get a little uptight. "Afraid of spiders?" Shippo scampers over and jumps into the air next to us and changes into a cute oversized spider.

"Boo…! I'm not a…" Shippo tries to tease Inuyasha who doesn't take it too well as he grabs him and slams him on the floor.

"Am I wrong?" I joke with a smile, and he snaps his head looking at me.

"Absolutely!" He snaps at me, and he walks out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I ask him as I sense something outside, and as a new half-demon, I still need the practice.

"Shut up! I'm going to sleep alone!" Inuyasha snaps, and he turns around finally noticing the Spider Heads in the trees and bushes. Suddenly, the Spider Heads jump out from the trees and land in front of us as we join Inuyasha outside.

"Aghh! Spider Heads!" Kagome shrieks as two more Spider Heads appear behind us, Shippo jumps up and latches onto Kagome's arms.

"This side, too!" Shippo shrieks along with her.

"There may be many of them, but they're not formidable opponents. It's just a post-meal exercise for both you and Princess Ren. Master Inuyasha!" Myoga points out, and we both unsheathe our swords, mine glowing a dark green.

"Dang that priest! Whatever happened to his sacred sutra seals?!" Inuyasha snaps as the Spider Heads come closer, I slash down as more Spider Heads go towards me, I push them back, and I turn to see Inuyasha slashing at some more Spider Heads with an untransformed Tetsusiga, they spew webs at him. Still, he waves them away, and I slice another Spider Head in half as it tries to attack me.

"Ren! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts out in worry.

"Kagome! Shippo! Make your escape!" Inuyasha orders them.

"But…!" She tries to argue.

"Shut up! We can ward them off for now!" I tell her as I push them back.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha shouts at them.

"What's with him today?" Shippo asks, and I kick one of the Spider Heads away as I slice another.

"Why isn't Tetsusaiga transforming?" Kagome wonders and I can't help but think the same thing, and more Spider Heads surround us and spew webs at us, they take us by surprise and Inuyasha tries hard to fend them off, but the webs mostly cover him.

"Damn!" He curses to himself.

 **"Foxfire!"** I say and burn off the beds all over me, and Shippo comes running out also using Foxfire attacking some Spider Heads. The Spider Heads back away, and I scrap off the remaining webs and walk over to Inuyasha and try to drag him away, but the webs stick stuck to the ground. "Inuyasha!"

"Getaway!" Shippo orders and he uses his Foxfire on the webs attached to the ground, and we make a break for it.

* * *

We run into the forest away from the Spider Heads and come to a stop in a small clearing, and I kneel next to Inuyasha the webs still covered in webs and I see Shippo and Kagome looking around with caution. "I think we're safe now," I tell them.

"Damn!" Inuyasha curses to himself.

"Inuyasha… what's wrong?" I ask him and reach for the webs on his head.

"Shut up!" He snaps at me harsher than usual.

"Something's wrong with you today!" Kagome snaps to my defence, and I tug on the ens of the web as he pulls the remaining webs.

"Yous guys have better worry about yourselves first." He tells us, and I look at him, and his hair is raven black not the usual smoky white I see every day.

"W-what's happening to your hair?" I ask him confused and in worry for him as he sits under the tree removing the last bundles of the web.

"If you think I can protect you, as usual, you're wrong!" He snaps at us.

"What's this…?" Shippo gasps in shock.

"Inuyasha… right?" Kagome also wonders in shock.

"Quit staring at me!" He snaps at them, and Shippo plops on his head tugging at his hair trying to find his ears.

"Your dog ears are gone!" Shippo gasps in surprise.

You look just like a human…" Kagome points out.

"And my fangs and claws are gone, too!" Inuyasha adds on and throws Shippo off his head and into my arms.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" I ask him in worry for him and a little for myself though I feel the same and pick up a piece of my hair which is still pink.

"Half-demons like Master Inuyasha and Princess Ren lose their demon power for a period of time," Myoga explains as he appears on my shoulder.

"Myoga!" Kagome exclaims in surprise at the flea.

"Because this is a life-threatening period, half-demons never reveal this weakness to anyone. For Master Inuyasha, it turns out that it is this night of the new month when the moon is dark." He continues to explain, and I look up to see nothing but stars in the night sky.

"When the moon is dark… the start of the new month when the moon isn't visible? And today is that day." Kagome realises, and Myoga hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Master Inuyasha… why didn't you at least inform me?!" Myoga yelps more in fright than anything.

"If you knew, you'd have run off somewhere by now." Inuyasha accuses him, and he's not wrong.

"Well… have you so little faith in me?" Myoga acts offended.

"I have little faith in this period of time!" Inuyasha snaps as he points his finger at him.

"What about me? If I had known about your weakness, I would never have allowed us to stay here! Have you so little faith in me, too?!" I yell at him, feeling upset at his lack of faith in a fellow half-demon.

"I don't trust anyone!" He shouts and folds his arms looking away. "That's how I've lived until now! You have no right to complain!"

"I'm sorry. But…" I feel tears welling up, "I just thought you could open up to me a little…" I can't help the sob escape my lips

"H-hey! Don't cry!" Inuyasha yells in shock as I feel Kagome sooth my back which always helps and I stop sobbing still tears falling down my face as I point an accusing finger at him.

"It's because you're so proud and stubborn that we're in this terrible mess right now! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Think how much worse off we'd be if it was my time too! Stupid!" I yell at him, and he looks completely shocked.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"I can't believe that you're so stupid!" I snap back at him.

"If Inuyasha is a powerless, mere mortal, I'm the only demon that can protect everyone! I must be strong!" Shippo tries to pluck up the courage and seems rather determined clenching his fists when something rustles in the bushes, making him shriek and dashes back to me cowering behind me, scared. I grab my sword the Sourukaru meaning the Soul cursed, and Inuyasha grabs the Tetsusaiga while stretching a hand to hold Shippo. "Here, they come!" Shippo cries out, but Nazuna runs out from the bushes.

"You…!" Kagome yells.

"Nazuna!" Shippo yells along with her.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Kagome says as the girl falls to her knees.

"Please… please save the priest!" Nazuna begs us.

"What? The priest?" She asks her in concern for the older man.

"Those... those demons are strong, aren't they?" Nazuna asks her.

"I thought you said you hated demons? Go rely on that priest's sacred sutras." Inuyasha snaps being a little petty.

"What happened to you? You look like…" Nazuna asks him in shock, looking at his raven hair.

"Keh! I've just turned human for a while!" Inuyasha snaps her again seeming frustrated, and Kagome gasps loudly suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Shippo asks her as I look at her.

"I forgot my backpack!" Kagome gasps in fright and shock.

"Forget it!" Inuyasha tells her, and I know why we can't.

"The Sacred Jewel fragments are in there…" I tell him softly, and I see the look on his face.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouts in anger at my sister's forgetfulness.

S-sorry!" Kagome apologises.

"Here!" Inuyasha snaps at her and thrusts the Tetsusaiga at her. "You and Nazuna can wait here! Even if Tetsusaiga doesn't transform, you can hit Spider Heads on their heads!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mutters as she takes the Tetsusaiga.

"All right, we're going back to the temple, Shippo, Ren!" Inuyasha orders and Shippo gaps in worry.

"Huh?! Me, too?" Shippo freaks out and bows trying to look serious as he wiggles out from behind me. "I have to be strong…" I get up and walk off with Inuyasha, and he grabs Shippo by his clothes as we walk away. "Be strong…!"

* * *

We make it to the temple to find the priest searching Kagome's haversack and takes out the container of Sacred Jewels shards. Inuyasha grabs some pieces of broken wood and throughs them towards the priest, one of the pieces of wood breaks the bottle, and the Jewel shards fall to the ground.

"Priest! So you are the mastermind behind this!" Inuyasha snaps at him.

"I heard rumours that a half-demon was roaming around with fragments of the Sacred Jewel…" He replies, and his neck becomes longer, and fangs appear around his mouth, Shippo jumps on the ground and grabs the Jewel shards. Before he manages to take all of them, the priest stretches his long neck around crashing the ground near Shippo and sucks in the four remaining shards as Shippo runs back over to us.

"Darn… he took some of it!" Shippo yells, pointing at the priest, and the priest stretches out his hand, grabbing Inuyasha's neck, pinning him to a pillar.

"And of all the luck… you fell into my trap just when your powers are gone!" The priest exclaims, and Inuyasha grabs his hand.

"I may not have any demon power, but my human strength can beat your brains out!" Inuyasha threatens him, and he struggles out of the priest's grip and leaps towards him to attack, but the priest spews bundles of webs at Inuyasha, pinning him on the ground.

 **"Foxfire!"** I shout and throw a small ball of fire at the priest's hand, and he slaps me away, I let out a groan of pain as I fall onto the floor.

"Darn! Red!" Inuyasha calls out and struggles with the web around him.

"Pretending to be human is quite a burden…" The priest complains and transforms into his true form, with a hemisphere of web-like limbs around his body, Inuyasha dangles in a web in the middle, unable to move. Shippo cowers on the ground, covering his head with his hands as I try to get back up, but the priest struck me as I get to my feet. "Die!" The priest stretches his long neck towards Inuyasha and nites into his shoulder, and he winces in pain, and his head slowly droops back as he yelps out in pain.

"Inuyasha!" I call out to him as I shakily get to my feet trying to get to him.

"Now then, I'll take the Sacred Jewel fragments!" The priest asks and looks at Shippo who freezes in his escape attempt.

"No…" Shippo answers.

"Then you, too…" The priest begins to say when Nazun and Kagome walk inside.

"Master… why?" Nazuna gasps in horror as she covers her mouth.

"He tricked you," Kagome tells her.

"Kagome… Inuyasha is…!" Shippo calls out to her, and I clench the hand around the hilt of my katana.

"Let go of my friend!" I snap at the priest who looks at me and laughs, and I rush towards Inuyasha, and the priest spews a bundle of webs at me, but I block it with Sourukaru, and the webs dissipate.

"Sourukaru's powers are at work," Myoga comments from Kagome's shoulder.

"If Myoga appears at a time like this, it must mean we have a chance," Kagome comments as well.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asks her.

"You've taken in quite a bit of my toxin. Soon, you'll start to corrode from the inside!" The priest announces.

"No… Master...!" Nazuna gasps and I climb up the priest's limbs towards Inuyasha.

"Ren… run…" Inuyasha says weakly, and I reach near him.

"No!" I shout.

"Idiot! Listen to me!" Inuyasha snaps at me.

"I REFUSE to run away without you!" I yell at him and leap towards him with my katana outstretching, tears glistening and flowing down my cheeks, Inuyasha looks at me in shock as I cut the webs tangling Inuyasha and we land on the floor near the others.

"Hurry outside!" Kagome tells us looking at the door, but there are Spider Heads gathered near the entrance.

"Not outside!" Shippo shouts.

"There's a small room in the back of the main hall!" Nazuna informs us, pointing in that direction, and we run to the room.

"As if you can get away!" I hear the priest shout as he chases after us.

* * *

We enter the small room, and I drag Inuyasha inside as Shippo closes the door behind us. "Kagome! Thrust the Tetsusaiga into the door!" Myoga orders her, and she looks at him in confusion. "Hurry!" She listens to him as she thrusts the Tetsusaiga's blade into the door. "Tetsusaiga's power will ward them off for a while."

"His hands are cold… Inuyasha, hang on! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I plead with him as I hold onto his hand. I kneel next to him as he lies on the ground and Nazuna sits near the door, leaning on the wall as Shippo sleeps next to Inuyasha and Kagome sits next to me comforting me as the tears fall as I feel useless as I can't help him. "Just because I insisted that we stay here…" Kagome whispers.

"It's not your fault," Nazuna argues.

"But I…!" Kagome argues bac as Myoga leaps onto Inuyasha's neck.

"I'll suck out the poison!" Myoga announces and begins sucking Inuyasha's blood getting bigger, to almost the size of Shippo. "Hello… I've put on a few pounds here…" He rolls over near Shippo. "Now it's up to Master Inuyasha."

"He's sweating so much... " I whisper and take out a tissue from my pocket and wipe the sweat from his forehead, and he opens his eyes a little "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No… Ren…" He whispers, turning his head away from me.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Why? Why were you crying?" He asks me in a soft voice.

"You mean, a while ago?" I ask him as I think back to when I was crying while rescuing him. "I… I thought you were going to die," I tell him.

"Crying… for me? Let me use your lap." He asks, and I look at him in surprise.

"Huh? Okay." I reply and nod, and he slowly and carefully rests his head on my lap as time passes Myoga and Shippo continue to sleep through Myoga gets smaller and smaller until he returns to his original size again. Nazuna falls asleep at the door along with Kagome leaning against each other and light rays start to enter the room through the windows and Inuyasha continue to sleep on my lap. "Do you feel a little better?" I ask him, fighting sleep.

"You.. smell nice," Inuyasha says out of the blue, and I can't help the blush tinting my cheeks.

"Huh? What? I thought you didn't like my smell?" I ask him and reach for my hair and smell, getting my cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner along with my strawberry shower gel.

"That… was a lie." He replies and rolls his head closer.

" _What's he saying?! Oh, dear… why is my heart pounding so hard?"_ I wonder. "Hey, Inuyasha…" I call out to him, but he's fallen back to sleep. "He's asleep." I see crumbles of the ceiling falling , and I look up in curiosity. "What…?!" Shippo suddenly wakes up, looking around.

"What's that?!" Shippo yells in fright and Myoga walks up as well looking around.

"Probably the priest's doing. How's Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asks me.

"He's not recovered yet!" I reply as more pieces of the ceiling fall, a crash startles me, and the impact causes the Tetsusaiga to drop from the door meaning we're unprotected and the priest uses that moment to break the roof entirely.

"Watch out!" Nazuna shouts out her warning, I cover my head with my arms and shield human Inuyasha as pieces of the roof fall, the priest reaches inside, grabbing hold of Shippo's leg.

"Shippo!" I yell out along with Kagome as the priest pulls Shippo up and shakes him vigorously.

"I'm taking possession of the remaining fragments!" The priest shouts and the Jewel shards fall from Shippo's pocket, and the priest grabs them with his other hand before throwing Shippo back towards me, and I catch him in my arms. The priest swallows the shards, and his skin peels off, revealing a dark grey skin and bulging yellow eyes, and he laughs hysterically.

"Hey, you dared to steal the Master Priest's body!" Nazuna shouts as she holds the Tetsusaiga.

"There never was a priest. All of this was to lure the half-demon who possessed the Sacred Jewel fragments." He informs her, and it breaks her.

"You… killed my father and the rest of the villagers?!" She shouts at him.

"You served me well… thinking that it was all part of a vendetta." He says.

"How dare you!" She yells at him and attacks one of his feet with the Tetsusaiga, but the dull blade clanks against his foot and does nothing, he grabs Nazuna raising her into the air.

"You need not fear the Spider Heads anymore. Once dead, you'll become one of us!" The fake priest her as he squeezes and she struggles, getting weaker.

"Damn him… Dad… I was such a fool…" She continues to weaken and drops the Tetsusaiga, and falls into Inuyasha's hand as he stands in front of the giant Spider Head.

"You're pretty determined for a human." Inuyasha comments.

"You…?" Nazuna questions and I look in shock.

"Inuyasha!" I call out to him in worry as the Master reaches out with four of his hands and grabs Inuyasha, though he smirks and doesn't even flinch. "Inuyasha!"

"The dawn is breaking!" Shippo exclaims, and I look over, he's right, and the Master rises Inuyasha to eye level.

"You're just a human right now!" He yells.

"What a fool you are!" Inuyasha replies with too much confidence as the sun rises and I feel a pulse come from Inuyasha, and I sense the demon in him awaken, his hair turns silver again.

"Why you… back to normal…?! Well, before you transform, I'll get rid of you!" The Master yells, and Inuyasha is back to his usual self.

"Will you stop touching me with your slimy, ugly arms?!" Inuyasha snaps at him and claws at the Master's hands breaking them off. "The moonless night is over!" He raises the Tertsusaiga that transforms.

"The demon sword also transformed." The Master exclaims in surprise.

"You got that, right!" Inuyasha yells and flies towards the Master with the Tetsusaiga ready for attack, he slashes at the Master three times, and he stands on the ground as the Master's body falls apart and explodes. The Spider Head minions dissipate with the impending light from the Master's body as it explodes outwards, I cover Kagome and Shippo as the light fades and a large piece of the Sacred Jewel shard falls onto the ground. Almost a quarter of the original Jewel orb.

"The fragments of the Sacred Jewel?" Kagome announces as she kneels next to the shard. "It calcified inside the demon's body."

"Jeepers… is that all we have?!" Inuyasha questions her as he looks at the small shard.

"It's quite a lot," I argue, looking at the Jewel.

* * *

I help Nazuna off of our little boat by the riverbank as the others stay on the boat and she stands on uneasy feet. "This far is fine. The village is close by." She tells us.

"Really? Then take care." Kagome bids her goodbye and Nazuna looks uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha, Ren… thank you. I'll remember that there are good demons, too." Nazuna says to us, and I push us off down the river letting the current take us.

"Forget that! All demons are bad." Inuyasha replies, folding his arms.

"I won't forget, Inuyasha, Ren! I won't forget you!" Nazuna shouts after us.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffs as he looks at Nazuna and turns his back towards her and then raises his hand waving goodbye without turning around and I can't help the smile on my face.

* * *

Sometime later Inuyasha finally sits down at the front of the boat with his arms folded as usual and I sit down behind him with Kagome behind Shippo and me at the rear still feeling the effects of the movements of the boat. " _Inuyasha… seems to be okay."_ I think to myself and last night comes back to me, and I feel my cheeks heating up. " _I didn't hear wrong, did I? Was he really serious? I want to ask him…"_ He seems to notice me staring at him and turns around.

"Huh?!" He raises his fist at me. What're you staring at? Got some complaint?" Inuyasha asks not very nicely.

" _Forget it. He's still the same."_ I think with a sigh of defeat.

"Ughh… Inuyasha… let's stop and rest." Shippo complaints.

"Sure! Get over the seasickness, and I'll stop." Inuyasha snaps back at him.

"Inuyasha… turn this way…" Shippo requests.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha cries out as Shippo vomits on his lap.

 **Thank you for waiting, and I hope you enjoyed also don't worry you'll find out when Ren turns human again also, please don't forget to please show appreciation in your own way as it helps me to stay focused on my stories. See ya! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	16. IAN

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Important Author's Note: As you may know every month on the 20th, I change my stories. Between the six: Bounty Hunter Series, The Strawhat's Red Devil, Twin Haruno Series, The Darkmore Series, and Explosive Love. I've been a little irritated with the fact that I keep forgetting notes on other story chapters and such so I have decided I will continue the six stories at a time and in the same rotation but with a different approach. The approach is that for example: if I am doing the Bounty Hunter Series, I will not be finishing on the 19th of January next year but will only jump to the next story if I have completed a Season, or Arc or even maybe a Saga. As you may know from my stories, I have not finished them and will go through them and finish them before starting over. If you have a comment on this, please tell me also thank you! I will be finishing this story on the 19th of December and starting my new schedule. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!/span/p 


End file.
